Effect Without Desire
by kcthaillest
Summary: Instead of losing to Sasuke, what if Naruto had won in the Valley of the End? Follow along with our favorite blonde as he faces many obstacles both emotionally and physically. "When people feel hurt, they hate. When people hurt others, they become hated and feel guilt. Knowing pain allows kindness. Pain allows growth, and how you grow is up to you." - Jiraiya, Toad Sage
1. The Serpent's Puppet

**Hello, and welcome. If you are reading this then you are possibly aware that this is my third try at a story I've tried twice already. This will be my last attempt, and I hope that I am able to finish it once and for all. Thanks again to everyone who supported my last two iterations. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience.

( _ **Hai.**_ ) Kyuubi's speech.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto!" screamed a voice.

"Sasuke!" came a shrill reply.

Suddenly a large flash of blinding light and a wind strong enough to crack the earth engulfed the surrounding area. The aftermath of the battle looked like the scene of a natural disaster. The river was now flowing in two separate directions thanks to the sheer force given off by the two individuals. Both teammates were lying shoulder to shoulder, unable to move due to the exhaustion sustained.

"Pakkun, do you have their scent yet?" asked a worried voice.

"Hai," came the reply, "their this way Kakashi." He finished, turning his direction to the left.

" _Please don't go overboard you two._ " He hoped to himself.

"Just through here!" Came his canine companion's voice, interrupting his thoughts.

They both pushed through the trees, their eyes becoming wide at the sheer destruction of the landscape. Scanning the craters along the water, Kakashi finally noticed the two battered boys. Once he reached the duo he couldn't believe how bloody and bruised they were.

"Kakashi," Pakkun began, "Naruto is barley holding on." He said, nudging the blonde's clutched hand from his chest revealing a gaping wound.

"Let's get them back, quick." he replied, creating a clone to carry the orange-clad Genin.

"Hai." Came the short reply, both individuals disappearing in a flash.

* * *

 _He slowly opened his eyes. It smelled stagnant and felt wet. He winced as he forced himself into a sitting position. He couldn't figure out where he was, until a giant cage came into view. It immediately dawned on him as he watched a pair of glowing red eyes and sharp teeth come into view._

 _" **Naruto!** " Growled a deep voice._

 _"Kyuubi." He replied, trying his hardest to stand up._

 _" **You better thank me, Uzumaki!** " The fox exclaimed. " **You would be dead right now if not for me.** "_

 _"I don't have to thank you," the blonde spat back, "especially since you owe me rent for staying here!" He yelled hoarsely._

 _" **You brat!** " The nine-tailed demon exclaimed, reaching his paw quickly outwards. " **Take this damn seal off and say that to my face!** " He snarled, clawing the ground as he retracted his arm._

 _"I don't think that I will, Kyuubi!" He exclaimed. "I'll be happy when I'm rid of you."_

 _" **Uzumaki Naruto,** " came the fox's reply, " **we both know you can't get rid of me.** " He said with an evil smile, disappearing into the darkness._

 _"Whatever, you stupid fox." He replied, cutting the link to his conscience._

* * *

He opened his eyes once again, trying to adjust to the bright light above him. Turning his head to the left, he noticed his sensei sleeping in a chair. Not wanting to wake him up, the blonde slowly pushed himself up on the bed as he cursed silently at what little pain he still felt.

"Naruto." Came a groggy voice.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei." He sighed. "I tried not to wake you up."

"It's fine." The Jonin replied, rising up to a sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly," the blonde began, "If not for _him_ I wouldn't be here." He said flatly, placing a hand on his abdomen.

"At least it's good for something, ne?" Kakashi added.

"I guess so." Naruto replied, lowering his head in thought.

"Naruto," Kakashi began as he walked toward the bed, "I just want you to know that I'm proud of you." He continued, placing a hand on his subordinate's head and ruffling his hair.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied with a goofy smile.

"Well," Kakashi added with a stretch, "I think I'll head home for the night if you're alright."

"I'm fine, sensei." The blonde replied with a smaller smile and a thumbs up.

"See you in the morning, Naruto." His superior said with a wave, shunshining into thin air.

He lowered his thumb, his smile now completely gone. He sat in silence for a bit, going over the mental images that he couldn't shake off of his battle with his teammate and rival. After several minutes he fell into a deep sleep, the exhaustion taking hold of him.

* * *

 _His eyes shot open at the sounds of screaming. Turning his head, he could see through the small window on the door that everyone seemed to be in a panic. He tried to get up but to no avail. Suddenly the door was ripped from it's hinges, a dark figure surrounded in a deep purple chakra emerged. Before he could say anything, the figure ran at him with a hand encased in lightning. He tried to scream out as the figure shoved their hand through his chest, puncturing his heart. Feeling his life leaving him, he took a look at the illuminated face above him._

 _"S-Sasuke." He choked out quietly. "W-Why?" He asked, tears rolling from his eyes as they slowly began to close._

 _"Naruto," came the Uchiha's cold reply, "you're expendable. Now die in silence." He finished, immediately shoving his hand the rest of the way through Naruto's heart._

* * *

The sudden force caused him to jolt up. His chest felt hot and his breathing became erratic, causing the machine monitoring his heart rate to beep uncontrollably. Two nurses rushed in several seconds later, only to find that the blonde was okay. Checking his vitals one last time, they left the room.

" _Kami,_ " Naruto thought to himself, " _that felt so real. I can still feel the killing intent._ "

He wiped sweat from his face with a wet rag one of the nurses brought in. Standing up to stretch his muscles, he looked outside the window to notice the sun peeking over the buildings. After using the bathroom and putting on his clothes that were folded neatly on the sink, he figured some fresh air might do him some good.

Walking the halls, glancing through the small windows in the doors as he passed, made him wonder what kind of condition the teme was in.

" _Even if Kyuubi heals me a lot faster than most,_ " he thought, " _I'm sure Sasuke wasn't worse off than me. Was he?_ " He asked himself, sitting down on the bench just outside the entrance of the hospital.

He sat there for a few minutes with his eyes closed, the heat from the sun warming his skin. Sensing someone watching him, he opened one eye to see that his two friends Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino were standing in front of him.

"Ehem." Shikamaru coughed. "You seem worse for ware, Naruto." He joked.

"The baka looks fine to me." Ino scoffed, crumpling the paper wrapped around the bouquet of flowers as she crossed her arms.

"Aw Ino," Naruto began, reaching a hand out, "you shouldn't have. I mean, I prefer orange flowers but it's the thought that counts." He added with a small smile.

"These aren't for you Naruto!" She stated in a raised tone. "They're for Sasuke-kun. Hopefully forehead will leave today and I can watch over him."

"Eh?" Naruto asked in confusion. "What do you mean watch over him? Is he alright?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ino asked, more confused than Naruto.

"Ino," Shikamaru spoke up, "go ahead inside. I need to talk to Naruto."

"Okay, Shika." She replied, making her way inside. "Oh, and I'm glad you're okay baka." She added in a sarcastic voice.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto immediately asked.

"He's fine." Shikamaru replied. "Though, there's no telling how long he'll be out."

"Out?" Naruto questioned, his expression becoming serious. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Shikamaru began, "it's troublesome to admit but Sasuke is in a coma."

"A coma?" Naruto asked, his expression changing from confusion to regret. "How long has he been in one?"

"Since you two were brought back by Kakashi." The shadow manipulator responded with a deep sigh.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" The blonde asked, anger building up inside of him. "He's my teammate. I think I deserve to know if one of them are that bad off."

"Kakashi said not to tell you." The Nara admitted. "He was worried about how you would react. You weren't fully healed and he didn't want you to strain yourself by trying to see him."

"How thoughtful." Naruto sighed, blowing out air as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Hm," Shikamaru sighed, "you seem to be fine. I was accompanying Ino to Sasuke's room anyway."

"You know what room he's in?" Naruto asked, standing with him.

"Troublesome." The cloud watcher sighed.

* * *

Just one floor above him. Sasuke was one floor above him this entire time. He was a little frustrated, but quickly became nervous as they approached the last door in the hallway. What shocked him the most wasn't his unconscious teammate hooked up to all kinds of machines, nor the amount of flowers around the room, but how rugged his pink-haired crush looked. With her head rested on the side of the Uchiha's bed and her hand clutching his, she was fast asleep. It was deathly quiet as both boys noticed Yamanaka Ino sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"I thought you were wanting Sakura to go home?" Shikamaru whispered out loud.

"I was at first," she retorted, "but when I came in she was like that. We may not see eye to eye sometimes, but even I know when to be conservative." She added, flipping the page of the magazine she was reading.

"Then I'm leaving." Shikamaru stated. "I've got things to do. See you later, Naruto." He finished, patting the blonde on the shoulder.

"Shikamaru, wait for me!" Ino semi-yelled as she ran after him, causing Sakura to stir.

"I-Ino?" The pink-haired kunoichi muttered. "Is that you?"

"Sorry she woke you up, Sakura-chan." Naruto half-whispered.

"Naruto?" She asked, her voice a little clearer.

"Yeah," he replied, scratching his neck nervously, "you know how Ino can be someti-" he tried to finish.

"Bakayarou!" She shouted, punching him through the wall.

He hit the ground, banging his head on the marble flooring. Not too far away the retreating Nara and Yamanaka stopped to witness the incident. Running as quickly as possible, they were there in an instant. Sakura slowly stepped through the newly made hole, her hand bruised from the force applied to it.

"You jerk!" She screamed in anger. "What gives you the right to come in here all nonchalantly?!" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru spoke in a raised tone. "What the hell are you doing? He just wanted to come check on Sasuke!"

"Yeah right!" She retorted, killing intent radiating off of her. "All he wants is to pick at the leftovers! Sasuke-kun is in a coma and he's parading around all fine and dandy!"

"Ow," Naruto spoke up, wiggling his jaw, "you got me good that time. What did I do though, Sakura-chan?" he asked, confusion and pain evident on his face.

"Don't you Sakura-chan me, teme!" She barked, slowly walking toward him. "I wish you had never been put on our team!" She yelled, raising her fist to strike.

She tried to connect with another punch to the blonde's face, but was stopped completely in her tracks. Her eyes searched around, noticing the hold Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu had on her. No longer struggling, she was released. With her hair covering her face, tears hit the floor. Naruto looked on in shock and sadness.

"I hate you Naruto." She half-whispered. "I hate you so much right now. What you did to Sasuke-kun is unforgivable." She added, her teeth clenched and fists balled.

"Ino," Shikamaru whispered, "take Sakura back into Sasuke's room. I'll help Naruto."

"H-Hai." She replied, still rattled by the situation.

"Come on Sakura." Ino whispered, leading her mess of a friend back into the room.

"Naruto," Shikamaru began, kneeling down in front of the blonde, "are you alright? Guess that wasn't the welcome you expected. Troublesome." He sighed, helping the quiet Uzumaki to his feet.

"Did I deserve that?" Naruto finally spoke, clutching his jaw.

"No," Shikamaru replied, holding most of Naruto's weight, "I don't think so. Did you say anything about the way she looks? She does hate that." He added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hm." Naruto scoffed. "I think I want to go home, Shikamaru." He finished, lowering his head to hide the unshed tears in his eyes.

* * *

"I hate him so much Ino." Sakura said between sobs. "He put Sasuke-kun in a coma, for Kami's sake!"

"Sakura," the blonde began, "I agree that Sasuke-kun's situation is unfair. But, you don't actually think Naruto did it on purpose do you?" She asked, irritation evident in her tone.

"Why wouldn't he?" The kunoichi spat back. "He's probably had plenty of thoughts on how to get rid of Sasuke-kun, thinking I would love him if he was out of the picture." She added, clenching her fists.

"So you knew he liked you?" Ino asked with a sigh. "I always wondered if you did or not."

"Of course I knew." Sakura replied. "It was obvious the day we started at the academy."

"Still," Ino retorted, "I don't think Naruto would do anything like that. It's nothing like him."

"You'd be surprised." Her pink-haired friend stated. "The only reason he went after Sasuke in the first place was because he thought it would make him look good." She finished, wiping her cheeks.

"I wish I had someone who would risk their life like that for me." Ino added, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Whatever," Sakura retorted, "just leave me alone Ino. I want to cool off for a bit."

"Okay," Ino replied, walking to the giant hole in the wall, "but I'll be back later to send you home. You need some rest."

* * *

With a dismissive wave Ino made her way down the hall. Turning the corner, she didn't notice the person in front of her because of her own musings. After bumping into the person, Ino looked up.

"Kakashi-san?" Ino asked. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming."

"It's fine Ino." Kakashi replied. "How's Sakura doing?"

"Oh, um," Ino stuttered, trying to find words, "she's been better. A little angry and possibly a little regretful."

"Angry and regretful." Kakashi repeated. "What's got her like that?"

"Well," Ino began, looking at the floor, "Naruto sort of came to see Sasuke."

"Oh boy." Kakashi sighed, his shoulders slouching. "She didn't say anything too hateful did she?"

"I'd rather not repeat anything she said." Ino replied. "Not to mention how much trouble she's going to be in for destroying that wall."

"That bad, huh?" Kakashi asked, peeking around the corner to check for himself. "I hope Naruto's okay."

"I think Shikamaru took him home." Ino added. "He couldn't even stand on his own."

"I guess I should go talk to Sakura first." He stated with a sigh. "You mind checking up on him for me on your way home, Ino?"

"Nah," she replied with a wave, "I'll take care of it. Just go calm forehead down before she levels the entire hospital."

* * *

"Are you sure you got it?" Shikamaru asked, standing in the doorway of Naruto's small apartment. "It's a drag but I can hang here for a minute if you need me to."

"Go home, Shikamaru." Naruto replied. "I just want to be left alone for a while."

"Alright, alright." The lazy Genin replied. "You know where I'll be if you need me." He finished, closing the door behind him.

"Shikamaru." Naruto said, leaning up from his bed.

"Yeah?" The shadow manipulator replied, door half closed.

"Thanks." The orange-clad blonde said.

"Hey," Shikamaru replied, "what are friends for?"

The door shut and it went silent. He sat there for a few minutes, running everything Sakura said to him through his head over and over. He eventually got up and made his way to the bathroom, turning on his shower. He got undressed and stepped in, letting the water run off the top of his head. What had caused his life to take such a drastic turn? He had accomplished one of his goals and fulfilled his promise to his one and only crush. Everything seemed fine until he went to check on Sasuke.

* * *

Several minutes passed as he just stood there under the water flow. It almost felt like the steam was washing away his hurt. It was short lived though, as knocks could be heard coming from his door. He quickly dried off, throwing on some shorts and a loose shirt. He made his way to the door, opening it enough to peek out.

"Yeah?" He began, looking for whoever was outside. "What do you want?"

"Naruto," a shrill but feminine voice replied, "just let me in. Kakashi sent me to check up on you."

"Ino," Naruto said, "just go home. Tell Kakashi-sensei I said I'm fine."

"Not a chance." The blonde kunoichi retorted, pushing the door open and stepping in.

"Please, come in." He replied sarcastically. "Not like I could have possibly been naked or anything."

"Like you would have anything worth mentioning." She mumbled. "Now, you need to cheer up. I'm sure forehead didn't mean those things she said."

"Right," Naruto replied, a little bit of anger in his voice, "she just said all of that off the top of her head."

"It's possible." Ino added. "She's sleep deprived and angry at Sasuke-kun's condition. I wouldn't take it seriously."

"Ino," Naruto said hoarsely, "had she just told me to leave her alone to begin with I would have. Everything she said was specific and thought out."

"Maybe, maybe not." Ino replied, taking a good look at his swollen eye. "Man, she got you good, huh?"

"I've had worse." Naruto scoffed, placing a hand over the area.

"Look, Naruto," Ino began, "I would say that everything will be fine but this is the angriest I've ever seen Sakura. She seemed so serious, too."

"No worries." Naruto half-whispered. "She doesn't want me in her life. I get it now. If that's what she wants. Now, could you please leave so I can rest?"

"Kicking me out already?" Ino teased. "Not like I wanted to spend much time here anyways. Just one more thing before I go."

"What?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Forehead shouldn't hold any grudges," she said in a serious tone, "and neither should you. It'll leave a bad taste in your mouth." She finished, shutting the door behind her.

"Too late, Ino." Naruto replied to himself. "Too late."

"Too late for what, gaki?" a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Ero-Sennin? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Just coming by to check up on my student." The toad sage replied. "Have you been training like I told you? Are you even able to do the summoning technique yet?"

"Somewhat." Naruto replied, scratching his neck nervously. "I haven't been able to summon Gamabunta without using _his_ chakra."

"What a shame." Jiraiya retorted, shaking his head. "So what's the cause of that shiner you've got? Was it that pink-haired girl?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, looking down, "it was her. She finally made me realize something that I was blind to."

"Oh?" Jiraiya began, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well, walk with me to the Hokage's office and tell me about it."

"I don't feel like it, Ero-sennin. I'm really tired." The blonde Genin replied, slumping his shoulders.

"Then I guess you don't want me to train you." Jiraiya retorted, looking to his left in annoyance.

"Train me?" Naruto asked, perking up immediately. "You're training me again Ero-sennin?"

"Hai," the white-haired Sannin replied, "but it could take some time. Which is why I want to talk to Tsunade about bringing you with me on my travels."

"Oh man," Naruto added in excitement, "I can't wait! Let me get some stuff together."

"Hurry up," Jiraiya said, smiling, "we don't have all day. We need to be gone by sundown."

"Hai!" Naruto proclaimed, scrambling to get his clothes packed.

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto made their way to the Hokage's office, the Genin smiling the whole time. Anyone who noticed him couldn't tell that he went through hell earlier in the day. He himself even seemed to forget what happened as he laughed at his perverted sensei getting a nosebleed from seeing a girls underwear, thanks to a gust of wind.

They reached The Godaime Hokage's office, both still in pleasant moods. With a knock, they were both asked to enter. However, Naruto's expression changed to a blank stare once he noticed a now refreshed Sakura standing a couple of feet from Tsunade.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade began, "what do you need? Why do you have that backpack, Naruto?"

"Tsunade-chan," Jiraiya replied with a big smile, "I wanted to take Naruto here with me on my travels. Hopefully I can train him some as well. Right, Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked, noticing his glum look. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura visibly tensed at her teacher's words. She hoped that her idiotic teammate wouldn't blab about the things she had done and said. She meant every word of it, but after talking with Kakashi she realized that she shouldn't have said it out loud like she did. Nor should she have punched him when he did nothing to provoke it.

"Nothing's wrong, Baa-chan." Naruto replied, giving a smile that was faked. "Just thinking of all the training I'll be getting!"

"I see." The busty Hokage replied. "Well, I see no harm in it. Since Sakura is working under my tutelage at the moment and your leader, Kakashi, has agreed to train the new batch of ANBU."

"And since Sasuke-kun is in the hospital." Sakura added, reminding her superior.

"Right," she said with a sigh, "the Uchiha. Naruto, I never fully congratulated you on completing the mission. Had you not stopped Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha could have been in grave danger."

"Thanks, Baa-chan." Naruto replied with the same fake smile. "I'm just glad to have my friend back." He finished with a nod, immediately looking down to avoid Sakura's gaze.

"Right," Jiraiya began, "well I guess we're off. We'll see you when we see you Tsunade-chan." He added with a wink.

"Bye, Baa-chan. Keep that Hokage chair warm for me." He finished with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Whatever you say, Naruto." She replied with a smirk. "Sakura, tell Shizune to bring me my sake."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied, bowing politely and exiting the room.

* * *

They were a few feet from the gate, looking back one more time. Naruto hoped that by the time he returned he would be stronger than ever before. Not to just prove to himself that he could be, but to prove it to everyone that ever put him down and didn't believe in him. They would all see then just what Uzumaki Naruto was capable of, whether they liked or disliked him.

"Let's get going gaki! I don't want to waste much time." Jiraiya blurted out. "If we hurry, I can catch the midnight show in Port City while you get us a room at the Inn."

"Figures you would make me get the rooms while you did perverted things." Naruto scoffed.

"That's the way it is, Naruto," Jiraiya finished, crossing his arms and smiling warmly, "that's the way it is."

* * *

 **Well, there's Chapter One. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I feel somewhat proud of this story so far. The tone, plot, and humor just feels right to me. You guys are the judges so please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks.**


	2. First Sparks

**Chapter Two is here! Did you enjoy Chapter One? I had planned on waiting a few more days to upload this but, I figured you should get it sooner in case something were to go wrong and I wasn't able to. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience.

( _ **Hai.**_ ) Kyuubi's speech.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _"Let's get going gaki! I don't want to waste much time." Jiraiya blurted out. "If we hurry, I can catch the midnight show in Port City while you get us a room at the Inn."_

 _"Figures you would make me get the rooms while you did perverted things." Naruto scoffed._

 _"That's the way it is, Naruto," Jiraiya finished, crossing his arms and smiling warmly, "that's the way it is."_

* * *

It seemed like any other day. The wind came in waves as the sun sat high in the sky. The sounds of the city could be heard from miles away. Those sounds could also be heard by a certain two-man team who, only a short distance from the entrance gates, were returning to Konoha after four years of being absent. The older of the two seemed to look the same, aside from a few more wrinkles. The other stood at a sold six feet tall. His blonde hair flowing in the breeze, revealing his ocean blue eyes.

"Sensei," a familiar but deeper voice began, "I still think we should have waited a bit longer."

"Come on gaki," the older of the two replied, "four years is a long time. What is there to be hesitant about?"

"I just think we could have spent more time doing freelance missions." The younger one added. "We'd be helping out more than we would be back in the village."

"Maybe so," his superior retorted, "but we must all have some set of rules to follow. Ne, Naruto?"

"Whatever you say, Jiraiya-sensei." The blonde replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry kid," Jiraiya began, "you've got nothing to be ashamed of. You're probably one of the strongest people I've had the privilege to battle. Thanks to me, of course." He added with a chuckle and a smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, sensei." Naruto replied, giving a smirk. "Remember what happened in Suna?"

"Hey gaki, that wasn't my fault!" The toad sage exclaimed. "How was I suppose to know that was the Kazekage's sister I was peepi-, er, studying for my book?"

"Gaara was pissed." His student said with a chuckle. "I think treating him and his siblings to dinner afterwards saved you from fighting him."

"My wallet still hasn't recovered." Jiraiya replied, exhaling loudly.

"Sensei," Naruto began, his face serious, "what are we going to tell Tsunade-sama? Did you mention it in the last letter?"

"I didn't." Jiraiya replied, his face serious as well. "We tell her the truth, Naruto. We had no way of stopping it."

"I wish I could have done more." The Jinchuriki half-whispered, looking at the sky.

"Me too kid," the white-haired sage added, "me too."

* * *

Not too far away, watching the gates, were Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. Filling out visitor forms and keeping their eyes out for suspicious activity was what they were good at. However, sometimes what your good at can get boring. Which is why both men would doze off periodically.

"I can't wait until our shift ends." Izumo stated with a sigh.

"Yeah," Kotetsu added, "my wife is cooking dumplings tonight. Her foods not really the best, but it'll fill you up."

"Yeah," Izumo replied, "your wife's cooking isn't good at all."

"Tell me about it." Kotetsu sighed. "Hey! You can't say that about my wife!" The bandaged Chunin exclaimed, shaking his fist.

"You just said it yourself." Izumo retorted. "I was just agreeing. It's not like I said she could cut back on eating or anything." He added, waiting for a reply. "Eh? Kotetsu?" He asked.

Following the direction of his friend's surprised expression, he too went wide-eyed after noticing the two individuals passing through the gate. They couldn't believe their eyes. That was the same brat that left four years back?

"It's not polite to gawk, you know!" Jiraiya exclaimed, passing by the guard station with his subordinate in tow.

"You're one to talk." Naruto added with a smirk.

"I have a purpose gaki," the sannin began, holding up a finger, "and it benefits everyone. Just ask Kakashi."

"At least Kakashi-sensei isn't known to be a predator." Naruto stated.

"Call it what you want," Jiraiya stated, "but all men have the desire for it. I just take the initiative." He finished, laughing loudly.

" _Thank Kami I haven't turned out like him._ " Naruto thought to himself, sighing inwardly.

* * *

The Godaime Hokage was frustrated at the moment. Not only was the council hassling her about the new Genin entry forms, but her pink-haired apprentice still hadn't shown up. Ever since moving into her own apartment, she would come in ten to twenty minutes late. The only thing that could calm her nerves was a nice shot of sake, which she was out of.

" _Dammit,_ " she thought, rubbing her temple, " _where the hell is Sakura? If Shizune doesn't bring me a drink soon I'm going to lose it._ "

"Tsunade-sama," came a nervous voice, "here's your drink. I was also told to inform you that Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun have returned and are on their way here now."

"Thanks Shizune." Tsnade replied before spitting out what sake she had in her mouth. "What? Naruto and Jiraiya are back already?" She asked between coughing.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune nodded. "From what Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san reported, Naruto-kun has grown a lot."

"I bet he has," the busty Hokge added, "I bet he has."

* * *

Making his way up the stairs at a slow pace, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He was about to be face-to-face with one of the people who have put their utmost faith in him time and time again. His mind couldn't stop racing. What would be her reaction to how much he's grown? His sensei knocked on the door.

" _Long time no see, Baa-chan!_ " He practiced in his head. " _No, no. Maybe, It's been a while Baa-chan._ " He thought, trying to make a choice.

"Enter!" Came the Hokage's half-muffled voice.

"Tsunade-chan!" Jiraiya exclaimed, reaching out with his arms. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

" _Dammit, old man._ " Naruto sighed inwardly. " _Guess I get to use the latter._ "

"Jiraiya," Tsunade began, a tick mark on her forehead, "what have I told you about calling me that?!" She exclaimed, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him.

"Long time no see, Baa-chan." Naruto began. "Seems like you haven't changed." He added with a smirk.

"Naruto," the Godaime Hokage replied, dropping the toad sage and looking him over, "you certainly have changed, no doubt."

"For the better I hope." Naruto replied.

"I'm sure of it, Naruto-kun." Shizune spoke up, smiling warmly at him. "Though, It's strange to not see you in orange."

"It certainly is." Tsunade added. "Since when did you learn how to dress?"

* * *

No longer feeling the need to seek attention from people, Naruto drastically changed apparel-wise. Long gone was his orange and blue jumpsuit. In its place he wore a navy blue long-sleeve shirt covered by a light gray vest, his hitai-ate tied to his right bicep with maroon cloth. His pants were black and his right thigh was wrapped in bandages, a kunai pouch on top of that and a shuriken pouch on his waist in the back. He wore a pair of black mid-calf boots, his toes exposed with his feet wrapped in bandages as well. Finishing it all off was a tan cloak with brown parallel lines down the left side.

* * *

"He looks a bit like Kakashi-san, ne, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked with a laugh, receiving a nod.

"Honestly," Naruto began, scratching his neck nervously, "I kind of used him as an inspiration. Thankfully though, not many people pay attention to the way I dress now."

"That's good." Tsunade replied with a smirk. "A shinobi must never make himself noticeable unless the situation calls for it."

"Well," Jiraiya finally spoke up, "he'll definitely catch the eyes of the opposite sex now. Isn't that right, gaki?" He asked with a chuckle, slapping his student's back.

"Whatever you say, sensei." Naruto replied with a sigh, shaking his head.

All of a sudden a knock came from the door. Not expecting any visitors, Tsunade became curious as Naruto pulled up the hood on his cloak to cover his face. Jiraiya let out a whistle, indicating things were about to get interesting which confused both the Hokage and her assistant.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked loudly "I'm busy at the moment. It better be important!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Came a familiar voice. "It's Sakura. I'm sorry that I'm late. I got caught up with some medical forms."

"Oh, Sakura," Tsunade said with a sigh, "come in. I think you'll be surprised at who's here."

"Right," Sakura began, closing the door behind her, "Sorry again. I planned on doing them last night, but I got sidetracked and eventually I fell asleep on the cou-" she stopped abruptly.

"Ah," Jiraiya spoke up, "you're the one who's on Kakashi's team, right?"

"H-Hai Jiraiya-sama," the pink-haired kunoichi nodded, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Right, Sakura." Jiraiya replied with a smile. "I understand that you are being taught by Tsunade?"

"Hai." She retorted with a smile. "She has been teaching me for the last four years. I didn't want to be the only one left back, skill wise, in my age group."

"Good idea." The toad sage added. "Luckily I was able to teach some stuff to him, too. It wouldn't be right had he been left behind in skill level." He finished, pointing a thumb in Naruto's direction.

" _Jackass._ " Naruto thought, turning his head toward the window. " _Did you have to let her know it was me?_ "

"N-Naruto? Is it really you?" Sakura asked, stepping forward a little. "It's been a long time. Things really have changed, ne?" She asked, hoping that it wouldn't be awkward.

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a sigh, removing his hood, "they really have. Though, everything has to change eventually." He said as he looked in the kunoichi's direction.

* * *

She was surprised that he even replied. What's more, he looked at her when he did so. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought they would be. Maybe he forgot what happened before he left. The thing that surprised her the most, though, was how much he had grown. He stood several feet taller than her, his hair now longer. His whisker marks seemed to be more defined, contributing to the seriousness in his prominent blue eyes. She marveled at the definition in his face, spending entirely too much time than she should have.

* * *

"I told you gaki." Jiraiya spoke up, breaking Sakura's thoughts. "You're doing better than I expected already!"

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade growled. "That's enough of that. Sakura, go get me some aspirin please."

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied with a short bow, exiting the room in a hurry.

"I really hate you sometimes, sensei." Naruto began, rubbing his forehead with a sigh.

"You love me for it, baka." The sannin replied with a nudge and smirk.

"Well I guess you two want to get settled in for the night, hm?" Tsunade asked, nodding to Shizune. "I've got two rooms set up for you at the inn near the front gate."

"If it's fine with you Baa-chan," Naruto interrupted, "I'll just sleep at my own apartment. Probably need to throw out a milk carton or two."

Tsunade and Shizune both looked at each other nervously. The type of look you give someone when it involves some bad news. Like a dead relative, or stolen property. This caught Naruto's attention immediately.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, his face serious. "Did something happen to my place?"

"Well," Shizune began, trying to find the words, "you could say that your old apartment has been, refurbished."

"So," Naruto thought out loud, "it's had some renovations done to it? Or was it rented out to someone different?" He asked with a sigh.

"Listen gaki," Tsunade began, "you were gone for over a year and it wasn't being used. The bright side, though, is the woman renting it now just adopted two children from the orphanage." She added. "So, think of it as you giving a home to someone who needs it."

"I guess it's fine, then." Naruto replied, crossing his arms. "What about my stuff? My pictures, my clothes, my only pillow?"

"I had them delivered to Kakashi-san's house." Shizune replied. "He had no problem with watching over them while you were gone."

"Thanks Shizune." Naruto replied with a nod. "What do I do about a permanent place to live, though?" He asked, looking at the Godaime Hokage.

"Well," Tsunade retorted, "you can live in the room I reserved for you for the time being. Of course, once you start doing missions again I expect you to save up enough to get another place."

"Fine with me." Jiraiya nodded in reply. "I might just stay here for a week or two, myself."

"I didn't say anything about you!" Tsunade exclaimed, pointing at the toad sage. "You being in the village is a hazard! As long as you are here, you are banned from going to the springs!"

"N-Nani?!" He asked angrily, his eyes growing wide. "You can't do that! It's not like I'm hurting anyone!" He tried to plead.

"No," the Hokage replied, "and that's final. Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow morning. We still have to reinstate you as an active shinobi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The blonde replied with a bow, surprising both the Godaime and her assistant.

"Why the sudden show of respect, gaki?" The Hokage asked with a smirk.

"Why not?" Naruto replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess it's time I be more mature, ne?"

* * *

After saying goodnight to all present in the room, Naruto made his way to the hotel that sat across from the local dango shop. This would be his temporary home. It was definitely an upgrade from the bedrolls he and his sensei had been using for the last two weeks. He opened the scroll tucked away in his shuriken pouch, summoning all of his belongings. Once everything was put away, he elected to take a long shower to soothe his tense muscles. Putting on a pair of underwear and a loose shirt he layed down for bed. Placing his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow would definitely be a different day. He was going to be reinstated and possibly given a mission.

" _All in all,_ " he thought to himself, sleep slowly taking him, " _today was a good day._ "

* * *

 _The air from the ocean was coated with salt and fish. Jiraiya and Naruto were traveling through the Land of Waves on their way back to Konoha. Having just left from visiting Inari and his family, Naruto had a big smile on his face. It was nice to see how much they had grown since their first meeting. Not only did Tazuna finish the bridge, but he named it after Naruto as a thanks for changing Inari's attitude for the better._

 _"The Great Naruto Bridge," Jiraiya began, "sounds a bit long don't you think?"_

 _"You jealous?" Naruto asked, smirking at his sensei. "Honestly though, I don't know why the old man named it after me in the first place. All I did was get in the way back then."_

 _"Come on Gaki," the white-haired sannin replied, "give yourself more credit than that. From what Kakashi reported, both you and the Uchiha helped him defeat Zabuza. One of the famous Seven Ninja Swordsman."_

 _"Hm." Naruto scoffed, looking at the ground. "I guess Kakshi-sensei didn't want to have everyone believe that Sasuke was the only useful one on the team."_

 _"Quit being hard on yourself, Naruto." Jiraiya added. "There's no worse enemy than one's self, and you can interpret that however you want."_

 _"Right," the blonde sighed, "another line of wisdom to live by as usual. How many of those you got?"_

 _"Plenty more!" the legendary sannin exclaimed, smirking at his student._

 _"Well thankfully we're only a day or two from Konoha." Naruto replied, pulling his hood down. "At least then I won't have to hear anymo-" he tried to finish._

 _A large explosion erupted behind them, nearly a mile down the dirt path. Screaming could be heard along with the sounds of blades colliding. Without a second thought both Konoha-nin raced toward the panic, hoping to find out the cause of the situation. When they arrived, though, they were greeted to the most horrible scene imaginable. Bodies were littered on the ground, some in pieces. Blood coated the path and most of the building walls. Who or what could have committed such a horrible act? They got their answer when a large blade flew toward them both. Jumping back, Naruto threw several shuriken in the direction the blade came from._

 _"Who's there?!" Jiraiya demanded, setting up the hand seals for his Jizo no Jutsu. "Show yourself already!"_

 _"Hm." The smokey silhouette scoffed. "I'm surprised you haven't recognized by my blade. Ne, Uzumaki Naruto?"_

 _Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked toward the blade lodged into the nearby tree. He started to tremble a little. The way it ended in a sharp angle, the crescent cut near the handle. He knew the blade, and the voice._

 _"N-No way.." Naruto stuttered, "there's no way it could be him. H-He died all those years ago. We buried him ourselves."_

 _"Wait, Naruto," Jiraiya began, mentally putting the pieces together, "are you saying that he's Zab-" he tried to finish._

 _"Zabuza of the Mist," the figure acknowledged, stepping into view, "in the flesh. At least, mentally."_

 _"You're suppose to be dead." Naruto retorted, looking the figure over. "How are you alive right now? This has to be some sort of illusion!"_

 _"Naruto," Jiraiya cut in, "look at his eyes. He hasn't come back to life in whole. He's been reanimated. This is Orochimaru's doing."_

 _"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, his anger building. "That snake teme is to blame for this? He went and defiled a corpse for Kami's sake!"_

 _"It's true," Zabuza added, "I have been brought back. Although, I am not in control of my body at the moment. I was not the one who chose to cut down these innocent people."_

 _"So you're being controlled, then." Jiraiya replied. "Do you know who is in control of your body and where they are?"_

 _"No," the swordsman replied bluntly, "and from what I can tell, whoever it is, they have no morals. Killing innocents like that. He even made me kill the children."_

 _"Do you know of a way to break the jutsu?" Jiraiya pleaded. "Is there not something implanted inside of your body?"_

 _"I couldn't say." Zabuza replied, closing his eyes with a sigh. "I do know that you have to defeat me somehow. If you don't, there's no telling what I might do. Do you understand, Naruto?"_

 _Both the assassin and the sannin looked in the blonde's direction. They were instantly wide-eyed afterward. A red chakra cloaked him, along with two formed tails and a pair of ears. His teeth were now twice the length and his eyes were primal._

 _"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled, causing the blonde to look at him menacingly. "Don't let it take over! You need to calm down before the Kyuubi takes over and you lose control!"_

 _"Jiraiya." The swordsman spoke up, his voice now different from before. "You seem to be in quite a predicament."_

 _"Orochimaru." Jiraiya seethed, his hair growing long and sharp. "I never thought you could get any lower. Using the deceased to slaughter innocents is low, even for you."_

 _"Ah, but that's just the beginning, my old friend." The snake sannin hissed. "Just imagine what I could do with an army of deceased Kage's and high level shinobi!"_

 _"You're despicable!" The toad sannin spat. "You'll have to kill me before that happens!"_

 _"Oh," Orochimaru replied, "I don't think I need to do that. He'll do it for me." He finished, pointing at the third tail growing from Naruto's chakra cloak._

 _A giant coffin emerged from the ground, Zabuza's body being drawn in along with his sword. Jiraiya began to worry as the third tail was almost completely formed._

 _"Have fun, Jiraiya." Orochimaru's menacing voice proclaimed, followed by a sinister laugh._

 _The coffin's lid slammed shut before it disappeared into the ground entirely. Naruto began to lose consciousness, the size of his teeth causing his jaw to unhinge slightly. A loud, gurgling scream erupted from his throat as the final tail formed completely and his skin began to peel away._

 _"Dammit! Naruto!" Jiraiya exclaimed, searching his pouch for the sealing papers. "Don't let it control you, baka!"_

 _His skin now becoming as crimson as the blood covering the ground, a fourth tail half-formed. He was seconds away from being absorbed by the Kyuubi's rage. Jiraiya finally found the paper, rushing over to the nearly unconscious Naruto. He could make it in time if he hurried._

* * *

Back in the real world, Naruto sat up in his bed with a blood curdling scream. The door to his room swung open, his sensei rushing over to him. Tears were running down his face, his body dripping in sweat.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!" Jiraiya exclaimed, shaking him.

"I don't want to be erased!" Naruto yelled, hunching over.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself!" The toad sannin yelled, thinking of what to do.

Jiraiya lifted Naruto's shirt, his eyes going wide at the sight of the Kyuubi's seal slowly coming undone. He infused chakra to his fingertips, placing them to the blonde's abdomen and quickly locked the seal back into place. Immediately after, two shinobi rushed into the room, kunai in hand.

"Jiraiya-sama! We got a report from the manager saying some of his guests were calling in about someone possibly being murdered!" The first one exclaimed, looking around the room.

"Did you see or hear anything, Jiraiya-sama?!" The second shinobi, asked in a panic.

"False alarm." Jiraiya sighed. "The boy was just having a bad dream. Nothing more."

"Really? You're sure?" Both shinobi asked.

"Yes," Jiraiya replied, "sorry to bother you. Everything's fine now. I've got it under control."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama." Both shinobi replied with a bow, closing the door as they left.

" _Jeez Naruto,_ " Jiraiya sighed to himself, laying Naruto down before taking a seat, " _all those nights you woke up with your stomach hurting, this was the cause? I guess we'll have to figure out what's happening to the seal in the morning."_ He thought, closing his eyes as he dreaded tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well, there's Chapter Two. Did you enjoy it more, or less than Chapter One? Let me know! Leave a review, follow and favorite. It helps me sleep at night, lol. See you next chapter guys!**


	3. The Final Straw

**Chapter Two had me wanting to write some more, so I said why the hell not? Here's Chapter Three. Don't thank me, thank my impulsive urge to write. This chapter really was a lot of fun writing. Hope you like it!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

( _ **Hai.**_ ) Kyuubi's speech.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _"Jeez Naruto," Jiraiya sighed to himself, laying Naruto down before taking a seat, "all those nights you woke up with your stomach hurting, this was the cause? I guess we'll have to figure out what's happening to the seal in the morning." He thought, closing his eyes as he dreaded tomorrow._

* * *

Yamanaka Inoichi started to enjoy his job at the T&I department a lot more lately. Mostly because there weren't many things he had to do. Most days consisted of studying forms on past patients that he personally interrogated. He was of course surprised when Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin, came to visit and asked for him personally.

"Ah, Inochi!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It certainly has," Inoichi replied, "but what are you doing here Jiraiya-sama?"

"Come on," Jiraiya said with a smile, "drop the 'sama' would you? It makes me feel old."

"But," Inoichi said, scratching his head, "we've definitely aged, Jiraiya-sama. It's nonsense to revel in the past."

"Were you always such a buzzkill?" Jiraiya asked with a sigh.

"Are you here for something?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes," Jiraiya replied, his face serious now, "and it's important. As you know, Uzumaki Naruto and I departed from the village four years ago."

"Hai," Inoichi replied with a sigh, "I am well aware of that. Does your being here involve the boy?" he asked, receiving a nod.

"I need your help." Jiraiya stated flatly. "Something is bothering him, and I need to find out what it is. That's where you come in."

"So," Inoichi began, leaning on his desk, "you want me to look into Naruto's mind then?"

"Yes, and if possible," Jiraiya relied, "I need you to transport me into his subconscious."

"N-Nani?" Inoichi asked in surprise. "You realize that's highly dangerous, right? Doing something like that could harm the boy, maybe even cause him to go braindead."

"So you can do it, then?" Jiraiya asked, his expression plain.

"I mean yes but," Inoichi replied, crossing his arms, "it's entirely too risky. Plus, we would need the Hokage's permission to do it."

"Don't worry about that Inoichi," Jiraiya replied with a smile, "just prepare a room for us as soon as you can. I will return with the boy in a bit."

"Hai." Inoichi nodded. "Can I ask why you're doing this?"

"Just know that it could determine how the boys future turns out." Jiraiya finished, walking toward the exit.

"Right." Inoichi sighed, sitting down in his chair. " _Hope it's worth it, then._ " He thought, taking one final look over the files in front of him.

* * *

On the other side of the village, the Hokage had just finished stamping approvals on all the Genin who were taking this years Chunin exams. After Sakura left to deliver them another Genin, who she knew personally, knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Tsunade ordered.

"Morning, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied with a smile. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Naruto." The Godaime replied, smirking at his respectful manner. "I see you're in a good mood. How was your first night back?"

"Could've been better, I guess." Naruto began, crossing his arms. "I still wish I had my old bed, though."

"You aren't still upset about that, are you?" She asked with a sigh.

"I guess not." He replied, taking a seat. "So, what do you have planned for me? A mission or something?"

"Not at the moment." Tsunade stated, pulling out a form from her desk. "We're reinstating you. Now, from what Jiraiya tells me, you've gained a lot of power since leaving."

"I guess you could say that," Naruto replied, leaning up, "but I'm not one for boasting like I use to. I would rather it be a surprise to the enemy."

"Sadly, it seems that you have matured mentally as well." She added with a chuckle. "I never thought I would see the day, gaki."

Naruto started to reply, but immediately sensed someone approaching. He could tell who they were by their chakra signature, causing him to sigh and lean back in his chair. He knew it was inevitable, but couldn't it happen some other time?

"Naruto? Something wrong?" Tsunade asked, confused at his sudden attitude change.

"Tsunade-sama," a voice spoke up, the door opening, "I delivered the forms. The council seemed pleased with your decisions."

"Thank you, Sakura." Tsunade began, noticing both of their reactions to one another. " _Seems to be that when Sakura's around, Naruto's attitude changes_." She thought to herself.

"Naruto," Tsunade added, "maybe you and Sakura should catch up. I'm sure you want to know what everyone has been up to."

"Later, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied, aware of what she was doing. "I still need to be reinstated, remember?"

"We can do it later," the Godaime retorted, "just come back when you two are done. Does that sound like a plan, Sakura?

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied nervously, scratching her cheek, "but don't you need me here? I still have to organize the new academy enrollment forms."

"Shizune can do it." Tsunade retorted with a wave. "Now go you two, before I have to repeat myself."

"Hai." Naruto replied with a sigh, making his way to the door.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura added with a nod, slowly following behind the blonde.

" _Hopefully those two work out whatever it is that's bothering them._ " The Godaime thought, pulling out a sake bottle. " _It must be serious for Naruto to not be hollering her name every time he sees her._ " She pondered, taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

They both made their way down the street, side by side, in silence. Naruto with his hands in his pockets as he looked down. Sakura with her hands behind her back as she looked to the left. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"So," Sakura finally spoke up, "where should we go? Somewhere to eat, maybe?"

"Whatever." Naruto replied, placing his hands behind his head. "I'm going to Ichiraku. Whether you come with me or not is your choice." He finished, taking the path to his right.

"I'm okay with that." Sakura replied with a nod, looking in his direction. "N-Nani? Hey, wait for me!" She exclaimed with a wave, hurrying toward him.

Before she could catch up, though, a figure appeared behind her and grabbed her. Pulling her behind a tree, he covered her mouth. She struggled until she noticed who her captor was.

"Sasuke-kun? Why would you do that?!" She asked angrily, smacking his arm.

"I didn't really scare you, did I?" He asked with a straight face.

"Of course not." She replied, crossing her arms. "I knew it was you to begin with. There's no way you could've got me with that chil-" she tried to finish, being stopped by his lips catching hers.

"Jeez Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied, pushing him back, "you need to stop. We can't be seen by anyone."

"Who cares?" The Uchiha retorted with a scoff.

"I do," Sakura said, straightening her skirt, "now go home. You know Tsunade-sama put you under house arrest."

"It was boring." Came his reply. "There's no reason to keep me there in the first place. I'm not a naive boy like I use to be."

"Still," she replied, "Tsunade-sama ordered it. I would hate for her to punish you even more."

"So what," Sasuke added, "it's not like she can do anything else to me except sentence me to death."

"Don't even joke about that, baka!" Sakura exclaimed. "Now get going before someone sees you and reports it."

"Whatever," he said cooly, "just be sure to come by later. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I will," she replied, kissing him quickly, "just go before I make you go."

"Hm." He scoffed, poofing into thin air.

* * *

Several minutes later the pink-haired kunoichi arrived at Ichiraku's, trying to straighten herself out. This would be tough, but hopefully she and Naruto could work through their problems.

"Sorry for dragging behind, Naruto." Sakura apologized, taking a one gap seat from the blonde. "Some man stopped me and asked for directions to the nearest deli."

"Right," Naruto began, "whatever you say. I ordered my food before you got here. You'll have to pay for your own, though."

"That's fine." She replied, looking over the small menu. "So, how was your first night back in the village? Did you meet any of the others?"

"No," he retorted, taking a bite of his food, "my night wasn't interesting. I haven't seen anyone else since being back, either."

"Oh," she began, showing her order to the cook, "well I'm sure they would be glad to see you after so long."

"Mhm." He nodded, taking a sip of water. "I planned on visiting everyone tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll be busy or not."

"Well I hope you're free," she added, thanking the cook, "because I'm positive Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun would like to see you too." She finished, taking a bite of her own food.

Naruto sat his glass down, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He stood up and took out his wallet, placing the money he owed and a nice tip on the counter.

"Thanks for the delicious food, as usual, Teuchi-san." He waved, receiving a nod and a warm smile. "Later, Haruno." He added before shunshining away.

" _Haruno?_ " She asked herself, looking where he was just standing. " _Since when has anyone called me Haruno? Also, how did he not finish a bowl of ramen?_ _Was it something I might have said?_ " She pondered in confusion, paying for her unfinished food.

* * *

He sat atop the Hokage monument, the one place where he could be alone. His thoughts went back to his trip with his perverted sensei. Sure he had some unethical habits, but his personality and level of skills countered all of that. Naruto saw him as a grandfather figure. Not only did he make Naruto feel somewhat loved, he also had some life quotes he would throw out every once in a while. He reclined onto his hands with a smirk, reminiscing on one of his first lessons the toad sannin taught him.

* * *

 _"Eh?" He replied, confused by what his sensei said. "Improve my Rasengan?"_

 _"That's right, gaki." Jiraiya replied with a nod._

 _"But," Naruto retorted, "I'm already good at using Rasengan. Let's skip that so you can teach me a new technique instead!"_

 _"Listen up Naruto." Jiraiya began. "Do you believe that your current version of the Rasengan is good enough? Remember your fight with that four-eyed kid that was working with Orochimaru, and what happened?"_

 _"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "I totally kicked his butt! He looked like he was about to faint." The blonde added with a smirk._

 _"No baka," Jiraiya retorted, "what happened to your hand. Do you plan on letting the enemy stab your hand every time?"_

 _"That's exactly why you should teach me a new technique!" Naruto exclaimed._

 _"Are you serious?" Jiraiya asked in annoyance. "I'm sure that you haven't forgotten that the Rasengan is a technique the Yondaime Hokage left behind for us!"_

 _"N-Nani?" Naruto flinched. "Of course I haven't forgotten that!"_

 _"Okay then." Jiraiya nodded. "The Yondaime created and completed Rasengan himself. What you need to do is take what he's left you and make it your own technique."_

 _"My own technique?" Naruto asked, looking at his palm._

 _"That's right." Jiraiya began, slowly forming one in his hand. "You can use your massive amount of chakra to increase it's power, which is only possible with your chakra reserves. The end result being your own original Rasengan!" He finished, releasing the technique._

 _"My own Rasengan." Naruto thought out loud, clenching his fist. "Alright! Where do we start Ero-sennin?!" He asked, pumping his fist into the air._

 _"The first step," Jiraiya began, holding up a finger, "is to increase the force of your Rasengan by pumping in more chakra. It will require a lot of time and effort. But, if you can master it, then it will become your most powerful weapon."_

 _"Awesome, Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed with a huge grin. "I'll master it in a day, just watch!"_

 _"Don't get ahead of yourself, gaki." Jiraiya finished. "This is serious. I even have a name for it. We'll call it-"_

* * *

"Odama Rasengan." A voice cut in, breaking his concentration. "You never told me you mastered it, gaki."

"I figured I would surprise you." the blonde replied, releasing the technique he had been holding in his hand before standing up.

"I knew you would, anyway." Jiraiya proclaimed with a smirk. "You expected to be somewhere, Naruto?"

"Not at the moment." Naruto replied. "Tsunade-sama wants me to come by later to get reinstated, why?"

"I need you to come with me for a bit." Jiraiya said, his face serious. "I informed Tsunade that it was important you be with me for a while."

"What for?" Naruto asked, getting a little nervous. "Is something wrong? Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Nothing like that." Jiraiya replied. "We're going to meet up with with Yamanaka Inoichi at T&I."

"Why are we going to Torture & Interrogation?" Naruto asked nervously. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"No, gaki," Jiraiya sighed, frustration building inside him, "I just want him to take a look at you. Something is going on with the Kyuubi and I need to find out what it is. It's very important that we take care of this now."

"Oh." Naruto replied in relief. "Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"I tried to, baka." Jiraiya proclaimed in annoyance. "Now come on, Inoichi is waiting for us."

* * *

Inoichi knelt down, finishing the last part of the circle. He showed the other four men in the room where to sit and had them prepare their jutsu. There could be no flaws in this situation. One mistake could turn fatal.

"Inoichi." Jiraiya spoke up, nodding to him. "Sorry we're late. The gaki here was hiding from me.

"Whatever." Naruto retorted with a scoff. "Good evening, Yamanaka-san."

"Right," Inoichi began, "I need for you to come and lay inside of the circle, Naruto. Jiraiya, I need you to hand me that helmet there."

Naruto nodded, walking over to the middle of the circle and laying flat. Jiraiya handed Inoichi the helmet, which had long black cords coming from it. After attaching the cords to Naruto's forehead and abdomen with adhesive patches, Inoichi ordered the other four to begin their jutsu.

"Naruto," Inoichi spoke up, "I need you to close your eyes and take a deep breath. Ease your mind and think about communicating with the Kyuubi."

"Hai." Naruto nodded, closing his eyes and easing his breathing.

"Jiraiya-sama," Inoichi added, "I need you to sit next to the boy and place your palms on his forehead and his seal. Imagine being face-to-face with the demon."

"We only get one shot at this," Inoichi finished, putting on the helmet, "so don't do anything that could jeapordize it."

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Inoichi exclaimed, his hands in the form of a triangle.

* * *

 _Jiraiya opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He immediately noticed a giant cage sitting several hundred feet in front of him. Slowly making his way in the Kyuubi's direction, he kept an eye out for anything suspicious. Once reaching the entrance to the fox's prison, he noticed that the seal had a slight tear in it._

 _"So this is how it's happening." Jiraiya began, his voice echoing throughout the room._

 _"_ _ **Who's there?**_ _" A booming voice asked, the light slowly illuminating his face. "_ _ **You're not that Uzumaki brat. You seem, powerful.**_ _"_

 _"I'm surprised that you would even admit something like that, Kyuubi." Jiraiya stated, his face serious. "Now why don't you tell me how that happened." He asked, pointing at the seal._

 _"_ _ **Oh, you mean this damned lock?**_ _" The Kyuubi asked, his smile sinister. "_ _ **I see no reason to tell you anything, Jiraiya.**_ _"_

 _"Ah," Jiraiya replied, "I guess even demons know my name."_

 _"_ _ **Don't flatter yourself.**_ _" The fox retorted, swaying his nine tails. "_ _ **I only know your name because of this puny brat. All four years he spent with you. I had to witness all of that garbage.**_ _"_

 _"Right," Jiraiya finished, reaching into his shirt, "I guess we should just skip the talking, then. I'd rather not be here any longer than I have to."_

 _Jiraiya leapt toward the cage, pulling out a scroll with the kanji for 'seal' on it. A poof of smoke surrounded the scroll, turning it into a giant paper the same size as the one brandished on the cage's door. The nine-tailed beast immediately figured out what the sannin was trying to do. Thrusting one of his tails in front of the seal, it disappeared._

 _"_ _ **Ha! Nice try mortal.**_ _" The Kyuubi exclaimed, his eyes filled with malice. "_ _ **There's no way that I'm going to let you stop me from escaping this hellhole!**_ _"_

 _"Who said anything about stopping you?" Jiraiya shouted in question, a smile on his face. "This was all part of the plan, baka!" Jiraiya exclaimed, jumping out of the way as a familiar blonde rushed in behind him._

 _"You didn't forget about me did you?" Naruto demanded, an army of clones behind him._

 _"_ _ **This was a setup?!**_ _" The Kyuubi asked in annoyance. "_ _ **There's nothing you can do to me! I'm invincible!**_ _"_

 _"We're about to see, Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled before his army of clones all looked at the fox, their eyes keen to that of a toad._

 _"_ _ **Nani?!**_ _" The demon replied in surprise. "_ _ **When the hell did you learn Sage mode you pathetic brat?! I would have known!**_ _"_

 _"I guess you don't know everything," Naruto proclaimed, he and his clones all performing the Rasengan, "and now you'll finally understand which one of us is the superior!"_

 _"Now, Naruto!" Jiraiya exclaimed, opening the gate completely. "I've sealed his chakra flow. Now's your chance to show him what you've learned!"_

 _Both Naruto and his clones poured a massive ammount of chakra into each of their hands, causing their Rasengan to grow immensely. He made eye contact with the Kyuubi, almost feeling a bit of remorse for what he was doing. However, he knew that this had to be done._

 _"One day," Naruto proclaimed, jumping toward the demon's stomach with clones in tow,"I'll erase all of that hatred inside of you Kyuubi!"_

 _"_ _ **You're dead brat!**_ _" The fox exclaimed, forming a giant purple ball of chakra."_ _ **You will never control me! Do you hear me you pathetic piece of flesh?!**_ _"_

 _"Senp_ _o: Cho Odama Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed, along with his many clones._

 _A barrage of giant, sage-formed Rasengans slammed into the Kyuubi, causing his own jutsu to crumble apart. The sheer force behind the impact caused him to fly back into his cage, his chakra trail left behind for the taking. Naruto slowly absorbed it, the immense power overwhelming him. Not wasting any time, Jiraiya closed the seal once again._

 _"_ _ **Damn you, Uzumaki Naruto!**_ _" The demon exclaimed, unable to lift his body. "_ _ **You won't get away with this! I will make you pay for that!**_ _"_

 _"Sure thing fox," Naruto retorted, a smile gracing his face, "just let me know when you want another go."_

 _"_ _ **Chikusho!**_ _" The Kyuubi yelled, his limbs feeling weak. "_ _ **Damn you, brat! Damn you!**_ _"_

 _"I think that's enough of him." Jiraiya spoke up, patting the blonde's shoulder._

 _Both of them vanished in a poof of smoke. The demon fox closed his eyes in pain. He had never felt this weak before. How could an old hermit and a miserable little brat combat him and win? His chakra flow slowed down tremendously, causing him to pass out._

* * *

In the real world, Inoichi had the four other shinobi present halt their jutsu. Taking off his helmet with a sigh, he looked to both of the unconscious bodies before him. He believed that they had made it out safely, receiving a confirmation when they both rose up.

"I take it you found what you were looking for?" Inoichi asked, standing and dusting himself off.

"Hai," Naruto began, stretching his arms, "thank you Yamanaka-san. Without your help, we wouldn't have been able to accomplish our goal."

"Yeah," Jiraiya added, shaking the bleach blonde's hand, "thanks again, Inoichi. We'll have some sake, on me some time."

"I'll hold you to it, Jiraiya-sama." Inoichi replied with a smile. "Before you two go, though, what exactly was your goal to begin with?"

"I'm afraid that's an s-rank secret." Jiraiya retorted, both he and Naruto smirking as they left.

" _Dammit Jiraiya,_ " Inoichi thought, " _you and your secrets. Well, at least you aren't one to tell your business._ " He pondered, shuddering at the thought of his daughter gossiping.

* * *

Having left T&I, both Jiraiya and Naruto were headed to the Hokage's office once again. Hopefully nobody else would be present, as what needed to be discussed was top secret and not to be shared. Once reaching the tower that all previous Hokage had the pleasure of calling their office, Jiraiya elected they go through the window. Just to stir the slug princess up a bit. Naruto reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"I see no problem in it." Tsunade finished, nodding to the persons across from her. "As long as you keep it between you and those involved, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." All who were present replied. "Besides," an ominous voice began, "there's really nobody else who would do this for that blonde idiot."

"Neji," a loud and proud voice replied, "you should not talk about Naruto-kun that way! He is our friend and has been gone for four years. He deserves to see all of his friends again!"

"Jeez, Lee," a feminine voice spoke up, "you really should calm down. I'm sure Neji didn't mean anything by it. We're all anxious to see Naruto after so long, right Neji?"

"I guess so." The Hyuga replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Though, we might not have to wait."

Suddenly both Naruto and Jiraiya poofed into existence behind the Hokage. The Godaime immediately spun around and clutched both of them by their shirts. After realizing who the two were, she dropped them.

"What the hell did I say about using the window Jiraiya?!" Tsunade exclaimed in frustration. "Now you've got Naruto doing it, too?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied, bowing slightly. "I didn't want to, but he has a way of persuading people." He added, pointing to his sensei.

"Hey," Jiraiya retorted, fixing his clothes, "don't put it all on me gaki. You could've chose not to do it to begin with. My way is just more fun."

"Whatever you say, sensei." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Naruto-kun! It is nice to finally see you after so long!" Lee exclaimed, rushing over to the blonde. "You must tell me how strong you are! Neji and I want to review your skills with a spar!"

"A-Ah," Naruto stuttered, scratching his neck, "I would be fine with that. Just, maybe some other time."

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed, pumping both fists into the air.

"Wow Naruto," Tenten began, surprised at how he looked, "since when did you get a fashion sense?"

"Well," Naruto replied with a serious look, "I finally figured out that wearing colors that stood out was a jeapordy to both myself and anyone that happened to be around, should I be on a mission and the enemy spotted me."

"I guess you _can_ teach a dumb dog new tricks." Neji added, smirking at the blonde.

"It would seem so." Naruto retorted, giving a smirk back. "Nice to see you too, Neji."

"Right," Jiraiya butted in, "well if you kids wouldn't mind me and the gaki have to talk with Tsunade-chan in private."

"Hai." All three members of team Gai replied, bowing slightly.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun! Welcome home!" Lee exclaimed, shutting the door behind him.

"You have some strange friends." Jiraiya said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "guess I got lucky. They seem to be happy that I'm back."

"They are," Tsunade added, "and they haven't shut up about your return since you left. Now, I assume you're here to finally be reinstated?"

"Hai," Naruto replied, "but there's something more important we must discuss first. Jiraiya-sensei, could you soundproof the room?"

With a nod, the white-haired sannin went to each corner of the office and placed a paper seal down. Performing a couple of hand signs, a wave of chakra shot up the walls and connected in the center of the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuande asked, her curiosity now peeked.

"Nothing at all." Jiraiya responded, standing next to his subordinate once more. "We do have some good news, though. Right, gaki?"

Without a moment wasted, Naruto channeled the energy around him into his own chakra flow. Within seconds his eyes were surrounded by a deep orange color. Opening them revealed his now toad-like eyes. Tsunade was in shock, her eyes as wide as they could be.

"W-What?" The Godaime began, her voice rattled. "Y-You learned Sage Mode? When did this happen, and why the hell didn't you tell me Jiraiya?"

"Hm," Jiraiya scoffed, "we wanted to surprise you Tsunade-chan. That extra year we were gone, we spent at Mount Myoboku." He finished with a large smile.

"So that's why you didn't write that year." She replied, standing up and making her way over to Naruto. "You really did it then. I see now just how powerful you really are, Naruto."

"That isn't all." Jiraiya retorted, wagging a finger. "Naruto, tap into your new chakra source and let's see the end result."

Naruto nodded in confirmation, closing his eyes once more. After several minutes of concentration a yellow and orange aura of flames engulfed him. He looked himself over in shock.

"So this is what the Kyuubi's power looks like." Naruto added, a smile gracing his face. "I must admit, it looks a lot cooler than I thought it would."

"N-Nani?!" Tsunade exclaimed in question. "Did you just say the Kyuubi's chakra?! Don't tell me you two did something irrational."

"Relax Tsunade-chan," Jiariya began, studying his student's new look, "we just went into Naruto's subconscious and fought the demon fox for control over his chakra. Though, if not for Naruto having Sage Mode we probably would have fai-" he tried to finish.

"You idiot!" Tsunade exclaimed, connecting with her fist as he smashed through the wall. "How could you put him in danger like that?! What if the Kyuubi had beaten you two and been released?!"

"Tsunade-sama," Naruto spoke up, "don't blame Jiraiya-sensei. It was my idea to take on the Kyuubi. He didn't want to risk it either, but I finally talked him into it."

"Baka!" The Godaime yelled, glaring at him. "That was the most reckless thing you've ever done. What made you even think to do something like that to begin with?"

"Well," Naruto began, "it all happened after I met the Yondaime in a dream of mine. He informed me that he was the one who placed the Kyuubi inside of me and sealed it away. He also told me that he hoped I could control it one day." He added, clutching his abdomen with a smile.

"S-So," Tsunade stuttered, a nervous expression on her face, "is that all he told you? Did he say anything else besides that?"

"Nothing important," Naruto said with a smile, "just what happened on the day of the Kyuubi's attack. About how he and my mother sacrificed their lives to save the village and me."

"If your wondering, Tsunade-chan," Jiraiya retorted, wiggling his jaw as he stood back up, "he knows Minato is his father."

"I'm sorry Naruto," Tsunade replied, "I was sworn to secrecy not to tell you, the same as Sarutobi-san. You understand that we did it to protect you, right?"

"Hai," Naruto nodded with a smile, releasing both his Bijuu and Sage modes, "I understand. Jiraiya-sensei told me the politics of the decision when I revealed it to him the first time."

"Jiraiya," The Godaime retorted, "you know that I could have you tried for giving out classified information, right?"

"Of course I know that." The toad sage replied, wrapping an arm around his student. "It was a risk I was willing to take, secrets be damned."

* * *

After talking about Naruto's dream for a bit, Tsunade couldn't help but notice what a fine young man he had become. Sure he was taller, but what counts is his mental maturity. He was very mature for his age, and he seemed to be influenced heavily by his father. He looked like the second coming of the Yondaime.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day." Jiraiya began, standing with his hands rested on his head. "Tsunade-chan, when you reinstate the boy you need to take into account everything that's been presented."

"I know that," she replied with a wave, "so get going already. This is suppose to be private, but you put a hole in my wall."

"Later Naruto!" Jiraiya exclaimed, poofing into thin air.

"That man irritates me so much." Tsunade retorted, her brow twitching.

"So," Naruto began, "do i need to fill out anything, or do I just need to show what I can do?"

"That won't be necessary," she replied, giving him a smirk, "not after what you've showed already. All I need is for you to decide whether or not you want to work in a team cell, more than likely under Kakashi, or if you want to work solo."

"I would be happy to work with Kakashi-sensei again," he replied, "but I think I would rather work solo. It would be a true test of my skills."

"Alright then." Tsunade retorted, stamping the file in front of her. "Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto, you are officially a Konoha Jounin."

"Jounin?" Naruto asked, surprise in his tone. "What do you mean? Shouldn't I be made a Chunin?"

"From what I can tell, you deserve to be a Jounin." The Godaime replied, retrieving a Jounin's vest from a nearby supply closet. "However, If you want to be Chunin I can arrange that as well." She added in a mocking tone.

"It just feels like cheating, Tsunade-sama." He replied, crossing his arms. "But, if you think I deserve it then I won't argue." He finished with a smile.

Placing the vest on him, the she took a step back to analyze the newly appointed Jounin. She had to admit that he looked very handsome. The vest complimented his new look. Hopefully she made the right choice in ranking him above most of his former classmates. As of now, he and Neji were the only two to reach Jounin rank in their age group.

"It looks good on you, gaki." Tsunade scoffed. "Now go get some rest, because tomorrow you'll be getting your first assignment within your new rank."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed. "Thanks again, Baa-chan. I don't know what I would do without you." He finished, giving her a hug before poofing into a cloud of smoke.

" _Missed you too gaki,_ " she thought to herself, taking a seat behind her desk, " _missed you too. I want nothing more than your absolute best._ " She finished in thought, looking out the window at the retreating Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Chapter Three done! I think this is my favorite chapter, by far. It made me take a second to appreciate just how creative one can be. Now as always, please review, favorite and follow! Thanks.**


	4. Betrayal from Within (Part 1)

**Welcome, one and all. Been some time since my last update, and I apologize. Between Christmas, the new year, and my birthday, I've been very busy. Thankfully though, I am back and better than before. So, now that I'm done rambling, enjoy Chapter Four!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience.

( _ **Hai.**_ ) Kyuubi's speech.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _LAST CHAPER_

 _Placing the vest on him, she took a step back to analyze the newly appointed Jounin. She had to admit that he looked very handsome. The vest complimented his new look. Hopefully she made the right choice in ranking him above most of his former classmates. As of now, he and Neji were the only two to reach Jounin rank in their age group._

 _"It looks good on you, gaki." Tsunade scoffed. "Now go get some rest, because tomorrow you'll be getting your first assignment within your new rank."_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed. "Thanks again, Baa-chan. I don't know what I would do without you." He finished, giving her a hug before poofing into a cloud of smoke._

 _"Missed you too gaki," she thought to herself, taking a seat behind her desk, "missed you too. I want nothing more than your absolute best." She finished in thought, looking out the window at the retreating Uzumaki._

* * *

Even though she knew it was against her sensei's wishes, Sakura couldn't stay away from her beloved Uchiha. Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she stuttered, surprised by the abruptly open door, "aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Right." He replied with a blank expression, opening the door and gesturing her to enter.

"So," she began, taking off her boots, "what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke up, closing the door, "how long have we been seeing each other in secret?"

"Two years, why?" She asked, getting lost in his red eyes as usual.

"I think it's time we take it a step further, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, walking toward her with a sly smirk.

"W-What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, slowly getting nervous.

She knew exactly what he meant. It was no surprise that she had indeed had a few dreams involving her and Sasuke being intimate, but she didn't feel like she was ready right now. She couldn't deny the fact that she wanted him to be her first when that time came, though.

"You know what I mean, Sakura." Sasuke replied, his voice almost a whisper. "If I remember correctly, you told me that you would do whatever it took to restore my clan."

"I know Sasuke-kun," Sakura added, sounding guilty, "but I don't think I'm ready for that big of a leap just yet. I hope you can understand that."

Even though her decision was made, she didn't prevent his lips from connecting with hers. She loved it when he kissed her. It always put her into a state of bliss.

" _Well,_ " she thought, leaning into the counter behind her, " _I'm not getting any younger. Why wait when I have the one I love kissing me this way?_ "

Her senses gave in to the intense situation. Even though it still felt too early, she wouldn't deny her true love anything. She became intoxicated by his hands as they explored her body.

" _Hn, too easy._ " Sasuke thought as he henged into a perfect clone of Sakura. " _You really are gullible._ "

With Sakura distracted, Sasuke left his residence in a hurry. The first part of his plan had went smoothly. Now came the second and more risky part.

* * *

Naruto had originally planned on going straight home after meeting with Tsunade, but his friends had other plans. Several blocks away from his hotel, he was stopped by none other than Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. After explaining the plans all his friends had for him, he reluctantly agreed to come.

"So Naruto," Choji began, "what was it like traveling with one of the legendary sannin? I bet you learned a bunch of new techniques."

"Let's just say that it was definitely an experience." Naruto replied, scratching his neck with a chuckle.

"I heard that you were at T&I earlier today, too." Choji added, eating a chip from his bag. "What was it all about? Did something happen to you?"

"Jeez, Choji," Shikamaru spoke up, "you're worse than Ino. Give him a break for a few minutes."

"R-Right," Choji stated, smiling apologetically, "sorry Naruto. It's just been a while since we've all seen you."

"It's fine Choji." Naruto replied, giving him a small smile.

"I do have a question though, Naruto." Shikamaru said, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Sure thing, Shikamaru." Naruto replied, resting his hands behind his head.

"How do things stand between you and team seven?" Shikamaru asked, glancing at the blonde's face.

"I don't really know." Naruto retorted, looking down as he placed his hands into his pockets. "Since being back, I've only seen Sakura. I have yet to see Kakashi-sensei."

"What about Sasuke?" Choji asked, chomping down on another chip.

"I haven't seen him." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Well it isn't exactly easy to see him, either." Choji added, crumpling up the now empty bag.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, glancing at the Akimichi.

"He's been under house arrest for the last four years." Shikamaru replied, getting Naruto's attention. "It was either that or the death penalty. Lucky for Sasuke, though, the council voted against the latter."

" _So Sasuke could've been dead before now._ " Naruto thought to himself. " _I guess Tsunade-sama was thinking of me when she made the decision._ "

" _ **Would've been one less Uchiha to deal with.**_ " A booming voice chimed in.

" _Kyuubi?_ " Naruto questioned in surprise. " _I never expected you to start talking._ "

" _ **Well I don't have anything else to do you pathetic meat bag.**_ " The demon fox snarled, " _ **Not since you and that old geezer trapped me and took away my chakra.**_ "

" _Hm,_ " Naruto scoffed, smiling warmly, " _I guess even the great Kyuubi no Kitsune needs attention sometimes._ "

" _ **Stuff it brat,**_ " the nine-tailed demon retorted, " _ **I don't need anything other than my chakra back so I can devour you.**_ "

" _Come on Kyuubi, you didn't even say please._ " He added sarcastically.

" _ **Teme.**_ " The Kyuubi retorted with a growl, cutting the mental link between the two.

"Hello? Naruto?" A semi-shrill voice chimed in, waking him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" He began, noticing the small room they had arrived at.

"I said, do you like what we've planned?" The same voice added, sounding annoyed. "Still as absent-minded as ever."

"Long time no see, Ino." Naruto huffed, smiling slightly.

"Baka." She retorted. "Now that you're paying attention, what do you think of the decorations?"

"They're nice, you guys." Naruto replied, smiling genuinely. "Though, you didn't have to do all of this for me."

"You deserve nothing less, Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"Yes, even though you're a mystery to us all." Aburame Shino added, stepping forward. "Why? Because none of us know what you've learned over the past four years."

"I just want to know how you feel about being a Jounin." Shikamaru chimed in, causing everyone to immediately look at Naruto.

"No way!" Inuzuka Kiba exclaimed, pointing at the blonde. "How the hell did you get promoted to Jounin after only just coming back?"

"K-Kiba-kun," Hyuga Hinata began, placing a hand on his shoulder, "please calm down. T-This is not the time to be angry. We are celebrating N-Naruto-kun's return."

"I guess you're right," Kiba huffed, crossing his arms, "but that doesn't make it fair. I guess I need to train even harder so I can catch up."

"I don't think you fully understand, Kiba," Hyuga Neji began, "both Naruto and I are Jounin because our skills are above par. I can only assume Hokage-sama had a good reason for promoting him."

"You could say that." Naruto replied with a small chuckle. "As for how it feels, Shikamaru, I think it's long overdue."

"Enough talking," Choji cut in, "why don't we eat already? I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me." Tenten agreed.

"Alright then," Lee added, "ready everyone?"

"Welcome home, Naruto!" All of the blonde's friends chimed in.

"Thanks guys." Naruto replied, his stomach filled with butterflies for the first time in years.

* * *

On the other side of town, Sakura could be seen jumping toward the Hokage tower. Of course, to everyone else it would seem like Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how Sakura would react once she found out she was in a genjutsu. Having reached his destination, he made his way into the lobby.

"Oh, Sakura." A familiar voice began. "I wasn't expecting you to be back so late. Something wrong?"

" _Right, just like Kakashi taught me._ " Sasuke thought, forcing his vocal chords to imitate the pink-haired kunoichi's voice.

"Nothing's wrong, Shizune-san, I just needed to finish up some paperwork that Tsunade-sama assigned me to." He replied, his voice a flawless match to Sakura's. "Is she still here, by the way?"

"No, she left a few minutes ago." Shizune replied with a smile. "She wanted to attend Naruto-kun's welcome back party. Here's the key, in case she locked her office."

"Thanks, Shizune-san. Goodnight." He waved, walking toward the staircase.

"Sakura, hold on." Shizune said. "Why don't you come to Naruto-kun's party with me? I'm sure he would want you there."

"I already told him I had to work tonight." Sasuke replied, forcing an apologetic smile. "He told me he understood. I plan on making it up to him, though."

"Oh, well that will be nice." Shizune finished, walking toward the exit. "Don't stay up too late Sakura. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Shizune-san." Sasuke replied, continuing up the stairs.

" _So,_ " Sasuke began in thought, " _the dobe has returned. Seems like my luck just gets better and better._ "

"Maybe I can prove which one us is the superior, once and for all." He thought out loud, unlocking the Hokage's office.

"Now," Sasuke began, activating his sharingan, "where is that secret room? The sooner I find it, the sooner I can get out of this pathetic village."

* * *

After minutes and minutes of kissing, Sakura began to grow impatient. She enjoyed kissing Sasuke, but even that has it's limits. Not to mention he hadn't tried kissing her in a different way. It was starting to feel repetitive.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began, pushing him away slightly, "is something wrong? If you are having trouble figuring out what to do, you can tell me."

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke up, "how long have we been seeing each other in secret?"

"Sasuke, you already asked me that." She replied, her voice sounding confused.

"I think it's time we take it a step further, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, giving her a sly smirk.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion. "Sasuke-kun, are you playing dumb or something? If you're nervous, let me know."

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke up once again, "how long have we been seeing each other in secret?"

"Sasuke-kun, cut it out already." Sakura retorted, visibly annoyed at this point.

"I think it's time we take it a step further, wouldn't you agree?" He asked once more, smirking at her.

"Okay, you know what," Sakura began, frustration evident in her tone, "if you weren't ready for this then you shouldn't have said anything. I'll just come by tomorrow during lunch."

"Sakura," Sasuke replied, closing the door, "how long have we been seeing each other in secret?"

" _Something's up here._ " She pondered. " _Not only is Sasuke acting weird, but he's repeating the same thing. It's almost like a genju-_ " she paused her thoughts, the situation finally dawning on her.

"Kai!" She exclaimed before Sasuke slowly began to vanish. " _A damned genjutsu. What the hell would he use a genjutsu on me for?_ "

Realization came to her slowly. What if he was planning on leaving the village again? Or worse, what if he was planning on doing something harmful to someone? Her mind raced with the possibilities. Not wasting any time, she dashed from Sasuke's house and headed straight for the Hokage's office.

* * *

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he felt like he belonged. Even though he taught himself to ignore the need for attention, he ate it up tonight. It definitely took a turn for the better when Tsunade showed up. Even though she was a horrible gambler, she had somehow taken everyone's money. Kiba of course accused her of using Shizune to cheat, which got him a bump on the head. It was definitely a night to remember.

"So Naruto-kun," Shizune began, "how are you liking the party so far?"

"It's been great, Shizune-san." Naruto replied, smiling warmly. "It definitely eases my nervousness of being back home after so long."

"Yeah," she replied, "It's definitely good to have you back. Everyone has missed you dearly."

"I can tell." He added. "To be honest though, I'm surprised Kakashi-sensei didn't show up."

"I'm sure he would want to be here," Shizune replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, "but Tsunade-sama sent him out on a scouting mission last week."

"Hopefully he isn't as lazy as he use to be." Naruto thought out loud.

"Unfortunately, as I'm sure you know, Sasuke isn't permitted to leave the Uchiha district." Shizune added, her expression regretful.

"Better than being sentenced to death." Naruto added with a sigh.

"I wouldn't worry about Sakura either." Shizune replied with a laugh. "She said she would make it up to you anyway, right?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused. "The last time I spoke to Haruno was at lunch today. All she talked about was Sasuke."

"She didn't tell you that she couldn't make it tonight?" Shizune asked, also confused.

"I didn't even know about the party until about forty minutes ago." Naruto replied.

"Then why would she lie?" Shizune wondered, thinking out loud.

"Things are just weird between us." Naruto proclaimed. "I'm fine with her not being here. Just means I'll have a better time."

"Did something happen between you two?" Shizune prodded.

" _Speak of the devil._ " He thought, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Maybe you can ask her that question." He replied, walking in Shikamaru's direction.

"Huh? Naruto?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"Shizune-san." Another voice began.

"Ah, Sakura," Shizune greeted the pinkette with a smile, "Naruto and I were just talking about you. I'm guessing you postponed the paperwork to be here after all."

"What paperwork?" Sakura asked, her suspicion evident.

"The paperwork Tsnade-sama assigned you?" Shizune replied in question.

"Tsunade-sama hasn't assigned me any paperwork." Sakura retorted, growing more nervous.

"Then why did you lie to me earlier?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean earlier?" Sakura pondered, her mind already jumping to conclusions.

"When you were going to Tsunade-sama's office." Shizune replied. "Sakura, is something going on with you?"

"Sasuke-kun, no." Sakura whispered roughly, her breathing becoming rough.

"What about Sasuke, Sakura? What's wrong?" Shizune asked worriedly. "Tsunada-sama! Come here quick!"

By now everyone had gone quiet and began paying attention to what was going on. Tsunade rushed over to her subordinate, grabbing her shoulder and rubbing her back.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" The Hokage asked, her tone serious.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she replied, "I went to visit him, but he used a g-genjutsu on me. When I broke it h-he was gone. I was such a fool!"

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune spoke up, "I talked to whom I assumed was Sakura earlier in the tower. You don't think that Sasuke could've-" she tried to finish.

"Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed, said blonde rushing to her side immediately.

"Hai." Naruto replied with a serious tone, having heard everything. "I know what to do."

"Don't use anything more than what Jiraiya taught you at Mount Myoboku, understood?" She cryptically ordered him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He replied with a bow, knowing she meant don't use his new Bijuu mode.

With everyone confused by Tsunade's unusual orders and the current situation, it didn't help when Naruto suddenly vanished into a cloud of smoke. Their night of fun had suddenly turned serious.

* * *

His personal mission now successful, Sasuke could leave Konoha once and for all. Strapped to his back was the forbidden scroll, while his pockets were filled with classified scrolls on all of the past and current clan leaders and their families.

" _If it was this easy to infiltrate Konoha,_ " he pondered, " _then it's no surprise Suna attacked all those years ago._ "

"You, Uchiha, halt!" Several Jounin jumped in his path, one of them stepping forward. "You have one chance to surrender."

Before he could reply with a sly remark, another person appeared in a poof of smoke. He knew who it was immediately.

" _This just gets better and better._ " Sasuke thought to himself, smirking.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke up, "you really should reconsider what you're doing. It will not end well for you."

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed aloud, "you still believe you're better than me? The only reason you won our last fight was because I decided to not kill you back then."

"So," Naruto retorted, keeping eye contact with the Uchiha, "you still feel sour over losing back then. Is that why you're doing this?"

"That was then," Sasuke proclaimed, his sharingan activating, "this is now. The outcome will definitely be different, Naruto."

"You three," Naruto began, addressing the other men present, "go tell Hokage-sama to have a chakra suppression cell ready. A regular one won't cut it."

"H-Hai." The Jounin up front nodded, sensing Sasuke's killing intent.

"You're that confident you'll beat me, dobe?" Sasuke asked, grabbing a scroll from his pocket.

"This will not go the way you're expecting it to, teme." Naruto smirked, closing his eyes as his eyelids were surrounded by an orange hue.

Sasuke opened the scroll, summoning a medium sized katana. Grabbing the hilt, he pointed it toward his former teammate as the moonlight gleamed off of it. However, he wasn't expecting what he saw. Naruto's eyes were keen to a toads, and he knew what that meant thanks to his studies on Orochimaru over the years.

" _How did that dobe learn sage mode?!_ " He asked himself in annoyance, his sword now by his side as he stared in disbelief. " _While I was stuck here learning advanced Chidori techniques from Hatake, he was off learning something like that?!_ "

Sasuke had become visibly pissed, which Naruto noticed. He could only assume that Sasuke knew about the sage arts, and was hopefully second guessing his attempt at another betrayal. Though, Naruto knew that wasn't the case.

"You won't stop me, Naruto." Sasuke proclaimed, infusing lightning into his sword.

"This foolishness ends here, Sasuke." Naruto retorted, brandishing a three-pronged kunai.

Several leaves blew in the wind, both shinobi illuminated by the moon. They stood in silence, waiting for a non-existent countdown. With the wind dying down, one leaf slowly fell. As it hit the ground, both men clashed.

* * *

 **Well, another chapter down. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, I'm sorry it's so short. I had planned on writing more, but I felt that a cliffhanger would end it better. The next chapter will be no less than five thousand words, I promise. As always, favorite, follow and please review!**


	5. Betrayal from Within (Part 2)

**Chapter Five, Betrayal from Within Part Two. I like the sound of that. So, last chapter wasn't as long as the previous ones, and I've been inactive for a while, so I hope this makes up for it. Now, enough talking. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular Speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

( **Hai.** ) Kyuubi's speech.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _Sasuke had become visibly pissed, which Naruto noticed. He could only assume that Sasuke knew about the sage arts, and was hopefully second guessing his attempt at another betrayal. Though, Naruto knew that wasn't the case._

 _"You won't stop me, Naruto." Sasuke proclaimed, infusing lightning into his sword._

 _"This foolishness ends here, Sasuke." Naruto retorted, brandishing a three-pronged kunai._

 _Several leaves blew in the wind, both shinobi illuminated by the moon. They stood in silence, waiting for a non-existent countdown. With the wind dying down, one leaf slowly fell. As it hit the ground, both men clashed._

* * *

Both boys impacted, blade and kunai now in a struggle for strength. Tired of being at a stalemate, they once again clashed multiple times in the air. Neither one making headway, they jumped several yards away from each other and made eye contact. Sharingan met toad-like pupils, neither wavering as the most intense stare down between the two took place.

"I'll admit," Sasuke began, a smirk on his face, "I never expected you to keep up this long."

"I'm not the same clumsy kid I use to be, Sasuke." Naruto replied, gripping the hilt of his kunai tight. "I'm through with talking. If we're going to finish this, then let's finish it."

With his sage mode mere seconds from running out, Naruto decided to unveil his new chakra source.

" _Sorry, Baa-chan,_ " he thought, smiling inwardly, " _but if I want to end this quick then I have no other choice._ " He finished, as the chakra he gathered caused his entire body to be cloaked in a yellow-orange hue.

" _W-What is this chakra?_ " Sasuke wondered, sweat forming on his brow. " _Just how strong has he become? No matter, I have an equalizer._ "

When activating his curse seal, Sasuke's hair grew five times longer. Two giant wing-like appendages sprouted from his back. His skin now a steel gray color, with a black star pattern covering his nose.

Naruto opened his eyes, taking in Sasuke's appearance. Without a word he formed a Rasengan before adding in some of the Kyuubi's chakra, causing it to turn a dark purple.

"I will give you one more opportunity to change your mind, Sasuke." Naruto stated, his face serious.

Sasuke held his arm as an enormous amount of black lightning chakra encased it, the sound of a thousand chirping birds echoing between the two of them. His decision was chosen.

"Once last time, ne?" Naruto asked with a smirk, throwing his kunai into the center of them both.

Rushing in, they were mere inches from each other when Sasuke pushed his arm forward, aiming for the blonde's heart. However, Naruto disappeared from sight immediately which caught the Uchiha off guard. Looking around with his Sharingan, he realized his mistake too late.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he appeared above him, plowing the orb of chakra into the Uchiha's back.

It fell silent as the debris settled. Naruto released his Bijuu mode and knelt down beside Sasuke. Taking the scrolls that the raven-haired boy had stolen, Naruto created a clone to hold onto them. Picking up his one-time rival, Naruto made his way back to the Hokage with his clone in tow.

* * *

"That's all he said, Hokage-sama." The Jonin finished, the other two nodding in assurance.

"Right," Tsunade nodded, "Shikamaru I need you to head over to T&I and have them prepare a cell. When Naruto takes care of Sasuke, I want the Uchiha watched at all times."

"Hai." Shikamaru nodded, heading to his destination.

"Hokage-sama," Neji began, "I believe that the fight is over. I see two chakra signatures, one is almost faint."

"Can you tell who?" Tsunade asked, worry starting to creep up into her thoughts.

"It's Sasuke." Naruto spoke up, jumping down with his clone. "He needs medical attention, but he should live."

"Naruto." Sakura began, looking at the limp body of her crush. "What happened to Sasuke-kun? I knew you two would overdo it!" She exclaimed in a panic, pulling him off the blonde's shoulder and checking his vitals.

"He's suffered worse before." Naruto replied, turning his head to the side. "Once again, you show your true colors Haruno."

"What did you say?" Sakura asked in annoyance, cutting her eyes at him.

"It's nothing," he scoffed, "just worry about the teme. Hokage-sama, I retrieved the scrolls."

Naruto's clone handed the scrolls off to the members of team Kurenai, Shizune leading the three of them back to the Hokage's tower.

"Shizune," Tsunade proclaimed, "when you put them back go find Jiraiya. I want him to meet me in my office, because we're going to seal those scrolls away for good."

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama," Shizune retorted, "but I believe Jiraiya-sama left the village earlier this morning. I'm not sure when he plans on coming back."

"Then find where he is and get him here." The Hokage demanded.

"H-Hai." Shizune finished, quickening her pace with the others in tow.

"What would cause Sasuke-kun to commit such a crime?" Lee asked, scratching his head.

"His belief that he can't gain power through hard work and determination. He feels he needs to go to the extreme to obtain the highest level of power he can." Neji replied, looking at the emotionless face of Sasuke.

"I still don't understand why he wanted to steal the scrolls." Tenten added. "What would he want with them, anyway?"

"To bring them to Orochimaru." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Makes sense," Tsunade added, "seeing as how Orochimaru tried to take the forbidden scrolls with him when he defected. I can only imagine the look on his face when he realizes his plan failed again."

"Is he stabilized, Sakura?" Ino chimed in, her own medical background kicking in.

"Yes," Sakura replied, her eyes showing her worry, "but he seems to be worse off than last time. He could have irreversible damage to his spinal cord. We won't know until he heals."

"Sasuke should be healed enough to be moved," the Hokage proclaimed, looking at Sakura, "you three are to make sure he's put into his cell and are to take turns watching him for tonight. Understood?"

"Hai." Team Gai replied in unison, Neji picking up the limp Uchiha to Sakura's reluctancy, before following their orders.

"I'll accompany them, Tsunade-sama." Sakura chimed in, running to catch up to the other three.

"Well," Choji spoke up, "this has been a weird night. I'm going to head home for dinner. Hokage-sama." He finished, bowing before walking in the direction of his home.

"Then there were three." Naruto stated, smirking at Tsunade and Ino. "I'm going to call it a night as well, Hokage-sama. I think I'll sleep in a littl-" he fell to one knee, his breathing now heavy.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Ino half-yelled.

"I'm f-fine," he replied, trying to catch his breath, "just exhausted from using a lot of chakra. Hokage-sama, could we postpone that mission you had for me?"

"I think I can allow that." Tsunade replied with a smirk. "You did a hell of a job, Naruto. I'll be sure to let those old bats of the council know who it was that saved Konoha from a huge loss."

"I appreciate it, Baa-chan." He added, giving her a genuine smile.

"Well," Ino spoke up, "I guess that just leaves me. I would walk you there Naruto, but I need to head home. My parents are probably wondering where I am anyway."

"Aw," Naruto scoffed mockingly, standing up with both women's help, "breaking my heart over here. Now the rest of my night is ruined."

"I'll see you in the morning, gaki." Tsunade finished, waving before leaving.

"Same here, baka." Ino retorted, smiling before heading home herself.

" _What was that just now?_ " Naruto wondered to himself, walking toward his hotel. " _My gut feels like it's burning on the inside. Guess I need to pay the furball a visit._ "

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, gomen," a voice began, causing the snake sannin to open his eyes, "but I've just been informed that Uchiha Sasuke's mission was a failure. He seems to have been defeated by the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki."

"Uzumaki Naruto." The former Konoha-nin retorted. "He is definitely becoming a thorn in my side. Kabuto, prepare them for use."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." He replied, bowing in respect.

" _This time around,_ " Orochimaru thought to himself, smiling wickedly, " _Konoha will fall by my hand. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they're slaughtered by their loved ones._ "

* * *

Even though being Hokage was a stressful job at times, the recent headache that Tsunade had acquired made it ten times worse. Not to mention that she hadn't slept at all since what transpired with the Uchiha several hours ago. Even her beloved sake couldn't help her cope.

"Shizune!" The Godaime Hokage shouted, her subordinate rushing into her office.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune replied, her hair slightly disheveled.

"Were you able to get a hold of Jiraiya?" The busty Hokage asked, annoyance in her tone.

"I would believe so." Another voice added, placing their hands on the Godaime's shoulders.

"Jiraiya you have two seconds," Tsunade replied, anger in her tone, "two seconds to remove your hands before you lose them. What was so important that you had to leave yesterday without informing me?"

"Someone's cranky." The toad sage retorted with a chuckle, crossing his arms. "I had a meeting with one of my spies. It seems that the Akatsuki are immobilizing sooner than I had anticipated."

"Akatsuki?" Shizune asked, straightening her hair the best she could.

"They're an organization consisting of S-Ranked missing nin." Jiraiya responded, giving a sigh. "They have plans to capture all nine jinchuuriki. That includes Naruto."

"Uciha Itachi is also a member of this organization." Tsunade added, resting her chin on her hands.

"Exactly how strong are they?" Shizune wondered aloud.

"From what I gathered, they have already captured the Nibi, the Sanbi, the Yonbi, and the Rokubi." Jiraiya retorted in a flat tone.

"They already possess four of them?!" Shizune half-screamed while Tsunade's expression turned to shock.

"Unfortunately so." The white-haired sage replied. "Hopefully, the other four are taking precautions at this news as well. I still don't know what they plan on doing if they were to capture them all."

"Naruto doesn't need to know this, correct?" Tsunade added, her expression serious again.

"I hadn't planned on telling him yet, no." Jiraiya replied with a sigh.

"Good," the Godaime said, standing up, "the last thing I need is for him to start lashing out against them by himself."

"What are we to do if they attack the village in search of Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked, worry evident in her tone.

"We do what the Hokage's before me have done," Tsunade replied, looking out the window at her village, "we protect it with our lives. If they dare attack us, then they will feel the wrath of Konoha."

* * *

" _Hey fox,_ " Naruto began, making his way to the Kyuubi's cage, " _why don't you come have a word with your best friend Naruto? I know you're in there, so stop trying to ignore me._ "

" _ **Not much longer, gaki.**_ " The booming voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune replied from the darkness.

" _Not much longer for what?_ " Naruto asked, halting his stride. " _What are you planning Kyuubi? I have no problem with teaching you some manners again._ "

" _ **It's not me you need to worry about,**_ " the fox retorted with a growl, " _ **but him. I can already taste freedom.**_ "

" _What are you talking about you teme?_ " Naruto wondered, his eyes tracing the darkness.

Footsteps could be heard, the water splashing with each step. A figure stepped from the darkness, causing Naruto to gasp in shock. As if looking into a mirror, he stood face-to-face with a clone of himself. The only difference being it's wicked smile and eerily demonic red eyes.

" _You're staring is just as sickening as all the others._ " The blonde clone chimed in, grimacing at what was the yang to his yin. " _All of their glares, their harsh words and treatment. Instead of just letting the baka Kitsune here loose and killing them all, you decided to ignore them._ "

" _So, you're the cause of the burning sensation I've been feeling._ " Naruto retorted, looking his demonic counterpart over. " _I guess from what you said, you represent my anger. I didn't know feelings could be sentient in such a way._ "

" _Wow,_ " his yin half scoffed, " _big word for us. I'm surprised you even remembered to breathe when we were younger. Kami knows there were times you almost didn't._ "

" _Hn,_ " Naruto smirked, " _resorting to name calling? I guess since you only represent anger, you don't have any more common sense than that._ "

" _Shut your damn mouth!_ " His yin half barked, pointing at him. " _After all those people mistreated us and made fun of us, including Sasuke-teme, you want to add to it?_ "

" _If your my anger then I should be feeding you this way,_ " Naruto pondered, his expression cocky, " _so enjoy your meal and go back to whatever hole you came from. You're not needed at this moment, so just disappear._ "

Unknown to Naruto, his last words echoed in his other half's head. All those years of name calling and shunning by everyone else, all the hate that others radiated, began to bubble into his mind courtesy of his yin counterpart's thoughts. Naruto fell to one knee in pain, his head feeling like it was on fire. His clone laughed maniacally, walking toward him.

" _You try bearing all of those thoughts and that pain for once._ " His evil half proposed with a smirk. " _I think I'm due some free time for once, wouldn't you agree Kyuubi?_ "

" _ **Do it already,**_ " the fox retorted in anticipation, " _ **keep using my chakra and eventually the seal will weaken enough for me to be rid of this cursed place!**_ "

" _Yeah, yeah,_ " Naruto's yin clone finished, fading slowly, " _calm down already. I know the plan, so just shut up for once._ "

" _ **Teme!**_ " The Kyuubi growled. " _ **If we weren't working together to get rid of this baka I would've eaten you by now.**_ "

" _Whatever you say._ " The evil clone smirked before fully disappearing.

Naruto let out a primal scream as his skin began to peel away, the Kyuubi's chakra swarming around him. He clenched his head as all the anger and hatred he had been holding in became too much to bare. Eventually, Naruto passed out as the Kyuubi smiled wickedly. Soon he would finally have his freedom and reclaim the power that was stolen from him by the same unconscious blonde in front of him.

* * *

Although it was four in the morning, there was a single soul making his way to the local twenty-four seven supermarket. Unfortunately, he was learning the cons to having a newly pregnant wife. Why she had a craving for dango and okonomiyaki at this hour, he couldn't figure out. Rounding the corner, he came face-to-face with someone he hadn't ever wanted to be this close to.

"Eh? You're N-Naruto, correct?" The man asked, getting nervous at the blonde's presence. "Out for late night groceries too?"

"Not at the moment." The blonde replied, walking closer to the man. "However, I am searching for something. Maybe you can help me?"

"O-Oh," the man stuttered, waving his hands dismissively, "I'm sure I wouldn't be of any use. Besides, my wife is waiting for me back home so I'm in a hurry."

The mans eyes went wide as the blonde's face came into the light of the street lamp. They were pure red, his smile adding to the pure demonic aura he was giving off.

"Oh, it won't take long," the yin Naruto reassured, "although your wife might have to wait longer than planned."

"Kami, no!" The man yelled, turning to run. "It's the demon fox! Someone help me, please!"

His escape attempt was futile, as the blonde appeared in front of him and slashed at his face with his elongated nails. The man, now yelling in pain from the deep scratches he received, began crawling to a nearby building in hopes of waking someone up. However, he was immediately picked up by his throat. He could feel the tips of the blonde's nails digging into his neck.

"Scream louder why don't you," Naruto added, his grip becoming tighter by the second, "because there's nobody who can prevent your demise. Tell kami I said hello when you meet him."

With one last pleading, ear-shattering scream, the mans life was ended as Naruto ripped his throat out. His face now semi-covered in blood, he smiled as he dropped the limp body to the ground. Not wasting any time, he jumped in the direction of the one place that he needed to go.

* * *

Across the village, Rock Lee paced back and forth in front of the still unconscious body of Uchiha Sasuke. It was his turn to watch over the Sharingan wielder, Neji having watched him prior. Several feet away, resting their heads on a table, were Neji, Sakura, and Tenten. Having practically forced herself into the equation, Sakura caught up with the others shortly after they departed. Although Neji felt her presence was not needed, nothing he said would convince her to leave.

"I must watch over Sasuke-kun with as much alertness as possible." Lee told himself, practicing his taijutsu stance every few steps he took.

"Psst," another voice cut in, getting the taijutsu user's attention, "Lee, It's Naruto. Could you come outside for a second?"

"Naruto-kun?" Lee asked aloud, looking through the barred window on the wall.

"Yeah, it's me." The blonde replied. "I was wondering if you could help me with my taijutsu for a bit. I tried to sleep, but all I could think about was how bad my taijutsu was compared to Sasuke's."

"I would be honored to Naruto-kun," Lee proclaimed with a smile, "but I have duties given to me by the Hokage. I'm afraid I must decline for now."

"Come on," Naruto pleaded, "Sasuke's in a chakra suppression cell. There's no way he could get out, even if he woke up."

"You are right," Lee thought aloud, "there isn't any reason to be watching Sasuke-kun when he can't perform any jutsu. Let me inform Neji-kun and I will be with you shortly."

"No, just come on out." Naruto suggested. "I'm sure they need their rest after what happened tonight. I really need your help here, Lee."

"Fine, Naruto-kun," Lee relented, "we will both embrace our springtime of youth with a friendly spar. Be there in a second."

" _Too easy._ " Naruto thought, brandishing a kunai behind his back.

"So, would you prefer I wear my weights or not, Narto-kun?" The bushy-browed Chunin asked, noticing too late that his blonde friend was nowhere in sight.

"Nothing personal Lee," Naruto announced, hitting the green-clad taijutsu user in the neck with a kunai, "but you would have given me problems. Consider this some form of mercy."

Having eliminated Lee from the equation, Naruto slipped into the room that Sasuke was now being held. Trying not to wake the other occupants in the room he performed several hand signs, overloading the chakra suppression barrier with his own malicious chakra, causing it to waver and disappear. Hoisting the Uchiha onto his shoulders, he made his way to the exit.

" _Mission accomplished, you fox teme._ " Naruto spat, gaining a smirk.

" _ **Watch your tone with me, boy!**_ " The Kyuubi retorted with a growl. " _ **Now all that's left to do is eliminate the Uchiha, and I can finally be released from this cursed prison.**_ "

" _Right,_ " the red-eyed blonde replied, jumping from roof to roof toward the village gates, " _remind me why you need this teme dead again? It's not like he could defeat you, right?_ "

" _ **Uneducated fool,**_ " the demon fox snarled, " _ **the Uchiha are the holders of the sharingan. They are perhaps the only ones able to rival me, since they have the power to take control of me.**_ "

" _Ah, makes sense now._ " The blonde replied with an evil chuckle. " _You're afraid of little 'ol Sasuke here. What do you plan on doing about the other Uchiha, his older brother?_ "

" _ **Don't dare mock me gaki!**_ " The nine-tailed demon exclaimed. " _ **Once I am free, the boy's soul will become one with mine. I gain all of his knowledge on nature energy and chakra affinity.**_ "

" _A demon with sage chakra,_ " Naruto responded, " _I like it. Seems like you've been planning this for a while. How come I wasn't able to sense it?_ "

" _ **You really are dense aren't you?**_ " The fox replied with a smirk. " _ **Just because you know all of the brat's evil thoughts, doesn't mean you know mine.**_ "

* * *

"Yosh!" Shouted an excited green-wearing shinobi. "Once again I have beaten you, Kakashi. Just a few more victories and I will be tied with you!"

"I wasn't even racing you, Gai." Kakashi sighed. "I'm heading to the Hokage's office to turn in our mission reports."

"Sure thing Kakashi," Gai proclaimed, patting his fellow Jonin on the shoulder, "we can race once more in the morning. You don't even have to ask, my eternal rival!"

"Whatever you say, Gai." Kakashi replied, getting out his favorite book.

Receiving a nod and thumbs up from his friend, the sharingan wielder made his way toward the Hokage's tower. Though not noticeable, he was smiling lewdly at what he was currently reading. However, something caught his attention. He noticed a certain blonde jumping along the rooftops, a familiar raven-haired Uchiha on his shoulders.

" _Naruto? He's already back from his trip._ " Kakashi pondered, surveying the situation. " _What's he doing with Sasuke, though? I bet those two decided to get into another fight again._ "

His assumptions were shot down when he noticed that said blonde's eyes were glowing red. His eyes going wide, Kakashi tried to debunk the suspicions he had. There was no way that Jiraiya or Tsunade would allow Naruto to parade around with the Kyuubi's influence. Unless, he wasn't in control of it. Not wasting a second, Kakashi jumped toward the blonde to intervene with whatever he might be planning.

" _ **Pay attention baka,**_ " the Kyuubi hissed, " _ **someone's tailing you. Nothing can hinder our plan, so eliminate whoever it is.**_ "

"Naruto!" Kakashi half-yelled, causing the blonde to stop. "Wat are you doing out so late with Sasuke?"

"Kakashi, ne," Naruto replied, his voice deeper than usual, "I forgot you were away on a mission. No matter, you can't prevent what's going to happen."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, worry in his tone.

"Oh, you can't tell with that eye of yours?" Naruto laughed, turning to face his other sensei. "Mister nice guy is incapacitated right now. I figured it would be a good chance to enact the plan me and the furball had."

"Kyuubi!" Kakashi spat, drawing a kunai. "What have you done with Naruto? I know for a fact that he wouldn't allow this."

"On the contrary, Kakashi," Naruto replied, dropping the Uchiha onto the ground harshly, "that baka finally gave in to all of the hate he had been holding back. It was almost like a sweet release of sorts."

"If you're not the Kyuubi," Kakashi wondered aloud, "then just who are you? Though, it doesn't really matter. I will stop you if need be." He finished, revealing his sharingan.

"Hn," Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms, "why must you leaf shinobi be so ignorant. I am Naruto's anger incarnate, those years of abuse and name calling fuel me."

"So you took over Naruto's conscious." Kakashi deducted, planning out his strategy. " _Sorry Naruto, but I'm going to have to knock some sense into you. Hopefully you will understand._ "

"You actually plan on attacking?" Naruto laughed evilly. "Fine, then I will rip you to shreds. Since you have the sharingan, I can justify your death."

Naruto suddenly burst into an aura of blackish-purple flames. Checking his appearance, he smiled wickedly. He would have to thank his other half for learning to control the Kyuubi's chakra.

" _ **This is the only time I will give it willingly, teme.**_ " Kyuubi growled, scratching at the cell as the seal weakened.

" _The Kyuubi's chakra! Did this version of Naruto learn to harness all of it?_ " Kakashi asked himself, his eyes wide.

"Surprised?" Naruto asked, his teeth and nails longer than before. "If not for my yang counterpart, this wouldn't be possible. To think he actually gained control over the great Kyuubi no Kitsune."

" _So Naruto did learn to control the Kyuubi._ " Kakashi sighed inwardly. " _Still, this should've never happened. I must stop him here before something tragic happens._ "

"Enough talking, Kakashi- _sensei_ ," Naruto mocked, his whisker marks more prominent, "It's time for you to visit your father. Hopefully, he won't be too disappointed."

Kakashi froze at his subordinate's words, quickly remembering that it wasn't the real Naruto. He charged up his hand, lightning chakra surging along his arm. Naruto formed a familiar sphere of pure chakra, the only difference being the dark black color it gave off. With a primal roar, Naruto lunged at his sensei. Not one to hold back when it counted, Kakashi rushed at his student with both conviction and determination. He would save his sensei's son from the darkness, the same way his teammate Obito once did for him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto bellowed, malicious intent in his tone.

"Chidori!" Kakashi exclaimed, content with his resolve.

* * *

" _Naruto-kun,_ " a feminine voice spoke, " _Naruto-kun open your eyes. There's no reason my son should have to take a back seat to that damned Kyuubi._ "

Wincing from the burning in his head, Naruto opened his eyes to come face-to-face with a beautiful red-haired woman. He blushed for a moment, shaking his head in frustration. He stood up with her help.

" _T-Thanks._ " Naruto replied, rubbing his forehead in pain. " _Who are you? Where am I?_ "

" _Did you not hear me just now?_ " The woman smiled, her voice calm. " _Hm, it looks like you have my eyes after all. There's no mistaking you're Minato's son with that hair._ "

" _M-Minato.. my eyes.._ " Naruto processed her words. " _Then y-you're my.._ "

" _Yes, I'm your mother, Naruto-kun._ " She replied, her heart swelling.

He fell silent as a warm smile graced his face. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. He rushed her and embraced her like his life depended on it. Surprised by the sudden contact, she held her son for the first time since his birth. They both stood there while he poured all of his emotions into her arms. It wasn't long before she found herself shedding tears as well. After what felt like hours they parted, and Naruto's smile had increased ten times more causing her to mirror it.

" _I thought you would be a bit angry at me, Naruto-kun._ " She admitted, wiping her face.

" _How could I be angry with my mother? You are the one who gave me life, after all._ " He replied with a goofy smile, almost akin to his Genin days.

" _Well, I couldn't have done it without your father._ " She retorted, smiling awkwardly.

" _I've already met dad, but why weren't you there with him mom?_ " Naruto asked, loving those three letters even more now.

" _Ah,_ " She began, sitting down on the ground and gesturing him to do the same, " _well even though Minato sealed our spirits into your subconscious, he made it to where I would appear only if you were in danger of being taken over by the Kyuubi._ "

" _That's why dad didn't mention you? Did he know that the Kyuubi would try to take over?_ " Naruto pondered, annoyance in his tone.

" _Of course not,_ " she replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, " _we both had all the faith in the world that you would control that baka fox, ya know?_ "

" _Then why seal you away until I was in dire need?_ " Naruto wondered, feeling a little anger toward his father's decision to do so.

" _So that I could help you take control, of course._ " She replied, pulling him close. " _My special chakra can suppress the Kyuubi while you regain control. All we need to do is work together._ "

" _Then let's do it, mom!_ " Naruto proclaimed, standing up with vigor. " _We can't defeat that teme sitting here. It will be an honor to fight with you, ya know?_ "

"' _Ya know', huh?_ " She smiled. " _Alright, let's do it. Before we go, Naruto-kun, you are one of the two people that I will ever utter these words to. I love you, my son._ "

" _I've always loved you mom, even if you weren't there. Believe it._ " He replied with a warm smile.

They held hands, both of them being immersed in a bright yellow-orange chakra. Naruto shunshined them both into his consciousness. To say that the Kyuubi was surprised was an understatement. His anger grew tremendously after coming face-to-face with the smiling duo.

" _ **Kushina!**_ " The Kyuubi growled, scratching the ground. " _ **What have you done to the gaki? He was under my power finally. You're suppose to be dead, by my hand!**_ "

" _Change of plans, baka._ " She replied in a serious tone. " _Naruto, get ready. Once I remove the seal you need to absorb the Kyuubi completely, along with this hatred that you have been holding back._ "

" _I understand,_ " Naruto smiled confidently, " _now that I've finally met you, I have no reason to be angry. I can finally be content._ "

" _Get Ready!_ " Kushina exclaimed, ripping the seal off the Kyuubi's cage.

" _Hai!_ " Naruto proclaimed, charging up two new jutsu he had been practicing since learning sage mode.

" _Kongo Fusa!_ _Now, Naruto-kun!_ " His mother yelled, bright yellow chakra chains erupting from the ground and holding the Kyuubi in place.

" _Fuuton: Odama Rasenshuriken!_ " The blonde yelled, holding the two spiraling balls of chakra in each palm.

He created a few clones, their own hands holding the same jutsu. Not wasting time, he rushed the fox, throwing both jutsu. His clones mimicked his actions, throwing their own jutsu at the Kyuubi. The fox's eyes went wide with horror. He had never felt this emotion before, and he knew now why he didn't want to. All eight Odama Rasenshuriken's connected with the demon, engulfing him in a blinding white light. After exploding in a surge of chakra, the Kyuubi seemed to vanish. Naruto opened his eyes, his final worry now gone. He smiled fondly, looking at his mother who was smiling in between deep breaths.

" _Yata!_ " Naruto exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. " _We did it mom! That stupid fox never knew what hit him._ "

" _You did good, son._ " She replied as she looked up, her figure slowly fading. " _Now I can finally see Minato. Remember Naruto-kun, never give up on what you believe in._ "

" _Thanks mom._ " Naruto finished with a smile, wiping away the unshed tears in his eyes. " _I will make you and dad proud, ya know._ "

Her spirit finally gone, Naruto composed himself. He closed his eyes in seriousness. Now all that was left was his yin counterpart. Concentrating his chakra, he vanished.

* * *

"Naruto! I know you're in there!" Kakashi yelled, dodging another slash from the feral blonde.

He was quicker than ever. Even quicker than Kakashi's sharingan could follow. For the last few minutes, it had taken most of Kakashi's chakra just to keep up. The blonde jinchuuriki was relentless, even after he purposefully walked into the first Chidori with a smile.

"That baka is gone forever," Naruto exclaimed, slashing once more, "just give up on him already. This is my body from here on out!"

"I don't believe that." Kakashi spat out, performing several hand signs. "Doton: Doro Hoshi!"

Suddenly a puddle of mud shot out from the ground, catching the blonde off guard. Struggling to get loose from the sticky substance, Naruto pushed chakra to his legs. Not wasting time, Kakashi performed several more hand signs.

"Chidori!" Kakashi hissed, rushing toward his subordinate. " _Forgive me Naruto. there's no other option._ "

Just before connecting, Naruto reached up and caught his sensei's arm. Looking in shock at the blonde, he noticed that his eyes were no longer red, but their usual blue. Still not grasping the situation, Kakashi pulled his arm from Naruto's grasp and jumped several feet away.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto huffed humorously, his breath ragged, "that's a weird way to greet your student after so long."

"N-Naruto?" Kakashi pondered in shock. "Is that really you, or are you just pulling something you damned fox?"

"I don't think he'll be a problem anymore." Naruto replied, dropping his arm to his side in exhaustion. "It's odd, I actually feel at peace. I guess meeting your mother for the first time does that to you."

"N-Nani?" Kakashi stuttered in question. "Naruto, you met Kushina? How is that even possible?"

"She helped me out with the furball." Naruto finised with a smile, his eyelids feeling heavy. "To think that I could've had crimson hair."

The blonde slumped over, the silver-haired Jonin rushing to his side. Checking his pulse, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. His night didn't go exactly how he thought, but at least it was finally over. Hoisting the blonde and raven-haired Uchiha onto his shoulder, he made his way to his original destination.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter five. What did you think? I figured that even though Naruto gained control of the Kyuubi, he still never faced/overcame his evil counterpart like in the manga. Thus explaining his yin half's appearance in this chapter. As always, favorite, follow and review!**


	6. Consequences of One's Actions

**Most of you seemed to enjoy the last chapter, so I figured I would go ahead and release another one sooner rather than later. I've really enjoyed writing this one for you guys. Hopefully when this story is at an end I can deliver plenty more that will satiate your minds, lol. Enough talking though, you're here for the new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _"N-Nani?" Kakashi stuttered in question. "Naruto, you met Kushina? How is that even possible?"_

 _"She helped me out with the furball." Naruto finished with a smile, his eyelids feeling heavy. "To think that I could've had crimson hair."_

 _The blonde slumped over, the silver-haired Jonin rushing to his side. Checking his pulse, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. His night didn't go exactly how he thought, but at least it was at an end. Hoisting the blonde and raven-haired Uchiha onto his shoulders, he made his way to his original destination._

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Kakashi?" The Godaime Hokage asked, nervousness in her tone.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi nodded slightly, "he wasn't under the Kyuubi's influence though. Somehow, an alternate version of Naruto took over his conscience."

"Dammit," Jiraiya cursed himself, rubbing his forehead in frustration, "how could I have been so foolish. I should have factored in all of the consequences."

"Also," Kakashi spoke up, nervous at what he was about to say, "I didn't notice it at first, but Naruto was covered in blood before our battle. I avoided his attacks, although narrowly, but I have no idea where it came from."

"Y-You don't think that he could've attacked someone prior, do you?" Shizune added, her tone showing her worry.

"I hate to say it," Tsunade replied, staring at the unconscious blonde sitting along side his former teammate, "but we can't factor out the possibility. From what Kakashi told us, Naruto had no control over his actions."

"You said that Naruto mentioned something about your sharingan?" Jiraiya cut in.

"Hai," Kakashi replied with a sigh, "he said it would 'justify my demise'. I believe the Kyuubi might have planned to get rid of Sasuke since he has the sharingan as well."

"It's one of the only ways to control the Kyuubi without sealing him." Tsunade added.

"That explains why he kidnapped Sasuke," Jiraiya retorted, his thoughts a mess, "but how did he regain control? If what you said is true, then the Kyuubi's chakra mixed with his anger's persona should have taken over."

"Well," Kakashi started, scratching his neck nervously, "he may have mentioned something about meeting Kushina. It seems she helped him regain control."

"N-Nani?" Jiraiya and Tsunade replied in surprise, Shizune's eyes going wide.

"So," the toad sage began, a half-smile on his face, "he finally got to meet her, too. It makes sense that he was able to ovrecome all of that hatred now."

"I can't imagine how emotional that must've been for Naruto-kun." Shizune added, glancing at the boy she had grown to think of as a brother.

"I should have told him years ago about his heritage. Maybe this is partly my fault." Tsunade added, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Don't blame yourself, Tsunade." Jiraiya cut in. "Even if it wasn't the right thing to do, telling him about his parents back then would've been a horrible idea."

"I agree," Kakashi nodded in understanding, "no doubt he would've went around bragging about it to everyone he saw. The danger he might have had to face is unimaginable."

"Perhaps," Tsunade replied, her voice stern, "but his life would've been a lot easier in the village had I just revealed it. Hiruzen should've at least told him who his mother was."

"The old man knew the danger that would follow if he did." Jiraiya said in defense. "I agree with what you're saying, though. Maybe he wouldn't have had such a rough childhood."

"I think he still turned out to be a fine young man." Shizune added, trying to lighten the mood.

"That he did," Kakashi added, giving a small smile, "he looks more like Minato-sensei than ever. Almost makes me feel my age."

"You're telling me," Jiraiya added, chuckling slightly, "I got to watch him grow in those four short years. I can't deny that he's become a fine shinobi."

"Hokage-sama." A nervous, muffled voice spoke, knocking on the door. "It's Hyuga Neji, may I enter?"

"Come in." Tsunade proclaimed, guessing at what he wanted.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama," Neji bowed quickly, "but we seemed to have lost Uchiha Sasuke. Rock Lee was on duty at the time, but we only just found him unconscious."

"How could you have let this happen," Jiraiya toyed with the Hyuga, "you were suppose to watch him. Now, only kami knows where he could be."

"H-Hai, Jiraiya-sama." Neji hung his head in defeat.

"Jiraiya, quit annoying the kid." Tsunade chimed in, pointing to the couch on the other side of the room. "Sasuke is right over ther-" she tried to finish.

"Tsunade-sama!" Another voice half-screeched, running into the room. "Sasuke-kun is gone! What are we going to do?"

"If you would let me finish, Sakura," the Godaime retorted, a tick mark on her forehead, "I was just informing Neji that the Uchiha was fine."

" _Now I know what made the gaki change his attitude back then._ " Jiraiya pondered, smirking at his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura repeated to herself, hurrying over to him.

" _Maybe I should've focused more on Sakura during their training._ " Kakashi considered, sighing inwardly.

"Slow down Lee." Another female voice came from the hallway.

"Hokage-sama," Lee proclaimed, almost leaping into the room, "forgive my foolishness. I have failed your orders and should be punished."

"Rock Lee, student of Maito Gai," Jiraiya began, "I expected more from yo-" he held his words, a sake bottle hitting his forehead.

"I said cut it out, Jiraiya." The Godaime Hokage exclaimed, an annoyed expression on her face.

"No, he is right," Lee bowed furiously, "I am not honoring the springtime of youth with my failure. Please forgive me, Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama."

"Lee," Tenten began, shaking her head, "if you would look around you would see Sasuke over there. Gomen, Hokage-sama, he gets over-emotional."

"It's fine." Tsunade replied, looking toward Jiraiya and then Kakashi. "I believe it's time to tell them. Better they hear it from us than from someone else."

"Hai," Jiraiya replied, "word travels fast around here. Might as well get it over with."

"Are you sure this is the right time, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked, her voice uncertain.

"It's either now or never." Came the Godaime's short reply.

"I hope they understand," Kakashi added, leaning against the wall, "for Naruto's sake. Maybe they won't take it the wrong way."

"That's what I'm worried about," Tsunade replied, "but we can't hold it off any longer. Shizune, send for everyone within Naruto's age group that isn't here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Her assistant replied with a bow, rushing out of the room.

"I guess I'll go get Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai." Kakashi finished, shunshining out of the room.

"Now we'll get to see who Naruto's friends really are." Jiraiya half-whispered to the busty Hokage, receiving a nod.

* * *

Across the village, a frantic woman could be seen waddling down the main road. Her face showed her worry as she rounded another street, heading for the store she knew her husband would visit as it was the only one nearby. Looking in all directions, she soon came to a stop as she noticed a trail of blood. Following it with her eyes, she went pale at the source. Motionless in the dirt, his body bloody, lay her husband. Her sudden scream of horror and confusion woke up the villagers able to hear it. Once out on the streets, several people followed the source only to regret their decision to do so. On the ground, now covered in blood herself, sat a pregnant woman cradling her significant other with tears streaming off her face. The people unable to take the scene emptied their stomach's. Within minutes several shinobi arrived on the scene, grimacing at the situation before them. It took several people, brave bystanders included, to pry the emotional wreck of a woman from her deceased significant other. This would have to be brought to the Hokage immediately.

* * *

Having fell unconscious immediately after regaining control of his body, Naruto opened his eyes feeling well rested. To his surprise, sitting next to him were his two former teammates. Surveying the situation, Sakura seemed to be giving Sasuke all of her attention.

" _Figures she would only worry about the teme._ " Naruto thought to himself, popping his neck as he rose up into a sitting position. " _Wait, what the hell is Sasuke even doing here? I thought Baa-chan had him put into a cell?_ "

"N-Naruto-kun," a quiet voice spoke up, getting the blonde's attention, "you're okay. What a r-relief."

"I told you he'd be fine, Hinata." Inuzuka Kiba added, nudging the Hyuga. "Nothing can keep him down. Isn't that right, _mister Jonin_?"

"Sure Kiba," Naruto replied as he scooched to the edge of his seat, getting Sakura's attention, "considering I can't remember anything from earlier. What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"Tsunade-sama called everybody in," Sakura replied, looking at him for once, "she says she has some important information to tell all of us. Maybe she can explain why Sasuke-kun was taken from his cell."

"If Shikamaru would hurry up," Ino began, walking over to the small group, "we could get this over with. It's cutting into my beauty rest."

"No need to wait any longer." Sarutobi Asuma chimed in, Choji and Shikamaru following behind him.

"What a drag," Shikamaru yawned, Choji slouching behind him, "I just dozed off. What is this about?"

"Hokage-sama has an announcement, according to Kakashi." Asuma sighed before joining the other Jonin, lighting a cigarette as he smiled at Kurenai.

"Any ideas," Shikamaru wondered aloud, looking at the still unconscious Uchiha, "other than the obvious? This whole situation is becoming troublesome."

"Everyone, pay attention," Tsunade proclaimed, eyeing those present, "because I don't want to have to repeat myself. First, Naruto, could you join me in the front."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The blonde replied with a nod, raising up and making his way to the Godaime's side.

"Alright then," she continued, "I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you here. What I am about to reveal has been a closely guarded secret for the last eighteen years."

This got everyone's attention, other than the older Jonin. Having been around longer than the younger generation, they were well aware of what was about to be revealed. Although she understood the Hokage's decision, Kurenai didn't think it the best idea. Her main concern being how her Hyuga subordinate would react to it and how it would affect her opinion on the boy she had crushed on for so long.

" _Is she about to tell everyone about the Kyuubi? Maybe who my father is?_ " Naruto pondered, closing his eyes in thought. " _I guess there's no time like the present, ne? Wonder how they'll take it?_ "

"As you all know, eighteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village." The Hokage began, gauging everyone's face. "You were all told that the Yondaime Hokage was able to defeat the demon and save the village at the cost of his own life. However, this wasn't entirely true."

"What do you mean, hokage-sama?" Rock Lee asked, the same question on everyone else's mind as well.

"That's not how it happened." Naruto butted in, catching the Godaime and all the Jonin present off guard. "The Yondaime wasn't able to kill the Kyuubi so instead he sealed it inside of a newborn child, at the cost of his own life."

"In relation to what Naruto said," Tsunade added, nervous about her next words, "the Yondaime couldn't bare to seal away the demon in an unknown host. So, he decided to seal it away inside of his infant son."

"The Yondaime had a son?" Kiba wondered aloud. "What happened to him? Was he sent away somewhere?"

"Actually," Jiraiya retorted, glancing at Naruto, "he's been closer than you all think. I'm surprised you lot never made the connection."

"So that explains why our parents were skeptical about you," Shikamaru added, looking at the blonde as well, "because you were the host for the demon that attacked the village. It all makes sense now."

"Took you long enough, Shikamaru." Naruto replied, smirking at his lazy friend.

"I just never thought about it." The shadow manipulator retorted, wearing a smirk as well.

"So, wait," Kiba spoke up, trying to register the new information, "you were the one that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of, Naruto?"

"You're friendly Konoha Jinchuuriki." Naruto mocked.

"T-Then that means that," Hinata began, her words almost unheard, "Naruto-kun is t-the son of the Yondaime Hokge."

Everyone registered her words, realizing what she said. Looking at the blonde, they all went wide-eyed as they pictured Naruto standing next to the Yondaime. How they never made the assumption, they couldn't understand. He did have parents after all. Powerful ones, apparently.

"Now I understand what that chakra was you used in our fight, Naruto." Neji smiled, looking back at the moment that changed his life for the better.

"I tried using it for the right reasons," Naruto replied, nodding to the Hyuga, "even if I never had complete control."

"Is that why you can eat so much ramen in one sitting?" Choji asked, his stomach grumbling at the mention of food.

All the Chunin began buzzing, asking Naruto questions left and right. This newly found information didn't seem to bother them at all. More so, it opened their eyes to just how powerful the blonde had been. Of course they had questions about his father as well, which he was happy to answer. However, sitting in the back of the room, Sakura repeated this new information over and over in her head.

" _So that's how he beat Sasuke-kun the first time._ " She concluded, eyeing her former blonde teammate. " _Could he have killed Sasuke-kun had the Kyuubi taken control? This is just too much to handle._ "

" _Seems Sakura isn't taking it well._ " Kakashi pondered, watching the pinkette's expression change to worry.

"I figured she wouldn't react well to this information," Jiraiya spoke up, only loud enough for the silver-haired Jonin to hear, "considering her infatuation with the Uchiha. It's unfortunate."

"Hai." Kakashi sighed, bowing his head in understanding.

"Now that you are all aware of this information," Tsunade began, getting everyone's attention, "you are to keep it amongst yourselves. Kami forbid this reach the wrong ears."

"Naruto-kun," Lee spoke up, a confused expression on his face, "does this mean that you were under the influence of the Kyuubi when you tricked me? If so, then I shall not hold a grudge against your actions."

"Gomen, Lee," Naruto replied, extending his hand, "if I did do something, it wasn't my intention. Maybe I can make it up to you with a taijutsu spar some time."

"I would enjoy that, Naruto-kun." Lee proclaimed, shaking his hand. "We shall both show just how strong we have both become."

"Wonderful idea, Lee!" Gai added, placing his hands on both boy's shoulders. "I am also curious as to how far you've come, Naruto!"

Catching everyone by surprise, a Konoha shinobi burst through the door of the Hokage's office. His expression and lack of breath conveyed his urgency.

"Hokage-sama!" The Chunin shinobi exclaimed, looking around the room for her.

"I suggest you knock next time." Tsunade proclaimed, her tone serious.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama," he bowed, "but there is an emergency! We found the body of a civilian that has been murdered by.. unconventional means."

"Where exactly did this happen?" Jiraiya asked, looking toward Kakashi and then Naruto.

" _I hope Naruto didn't do this._ " Kakashi thought, his face serious as he glanced at the dried blood on the blonde's clothes.

"The victims wife found the body in a nearby alley," the Chunin gulped, registering the faces present, "next to the twenty-four seven store near the entrance gates. Several civilians were present before we arrived."

"I will go," Jiraiya spoke up, looking toward Kakashi once more, "though I'll need Kakashi's nin dogs."

"Hai," Kakashi nodded, looking at the Hokage with worry, "and we'll need Naruto. His sage chakra and Jiraiya-sama's tracking abilities will help."

"Hai." Naruto replied, his face determined.

"Okay then," Tsunade nodded, staring worriedly at Naruto, "you three may go. Do not come back empty handed. I will not have innocents being killed in my village."

"Hai." Naruto, and Kakashi replied, shunshining out of the room the same as Jiraiya.

" _Please let this be a coincidence._ " Both the Godaime and her assistant thought, everyone else trying to comprehend the hectic situation that just presented itself.

* * *

Not wasting any time, Jiraiya led Naruto and Kakashi toward the location given to them by the frantic Chunin. Even though he had a hunch as to who committed the crime, he couldn't bare to say it to himself.

"Naruto," Jiraiya began, slowing his pace, "you must listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. Only Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and myself are aware of who might have killed this man."

"What do you mean, sensei?" Naruto wondered, his face blank. "If you know who it could've been, why are we wasting time by inspecting the crime scene?"

"Naruto," Kakashi added, catching up to the duo, "have you noticed your clothes since regaining consciousness? If you were indeed under the influence of the Kyuubi, or your anger incarnate, then you wouldn't know what happened in that time."

Hearing what Kakashi said, Naruto glanced down at his blood-covered clothes. His eyes went wide, his movement coming to a halt. He stood there, glancing at his right hand that was also covered in dry blood. It immediately dawned on him that the one who probably killed the innocent man in question, was him. His stomach ached, causing him to empty it onto the ground.

"Now that you understand the situation," Jiraiya stated, his expression serious, "you can't let anyone know. Until we can verify that it was indeed by your hands, you are to keep it under wraps."

"It probably wouldn't hurt to hurry home and take a shower, either." Kakashi nodded, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We're not blaming this on you Naruto, seeing as how you weren't in control of your actions."

"Right," Jiraiya concluded, "even the idea of you doing such a crime is ridiculous. Go home for now and rest. Tomorrow, you and I will talk to Tsunade."

Without a word, Naruto turned and began walking to his hotel. He kept his head down, looking at the ground in horror. The memory of the tragedy his yin half committed flashed into his mind over and over. He could feel his nails digging into the poor man's neck, his screams of horror brought to an end by his own hand. He rounded the corner, both of his teachers looking on in worry.

"I hope he doesn't do anything foolish." Jiraiya finished, closing his eyes in thought.

"I would be surprised if he didn't do something about it." Kakashi sighed, looking at the corner the blonde disappeared behind.

* * *

After everyone left her office, the Godaime took several aspirin to ease the headache she had obtained. Shizune sat beside her, dozing off from lack of sleep herself. Their plans to have some time to themselves were shot down when another knock came from the office door.

" _I swear I'm going to have that door removed._ " Tsunade threatened, hoping that if she ignored whoever it was they would leave.

"Hokage," an aged voice spoke up, opening the door without permission, "we need to have a little chat. I'm afraid it pertains to Konoha's jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Danzo." Tsunade half-hissed. "What could you possibly want to talk about regarding Naruto?"

"Well for one," the bandaged elder retorted, a smirk on his face, "we must address the fact that he has committed a heinous crime. That crime being murder."

Both women went wide-eyed at his words. Not only did he know about it, he also knew that Naruto was more than likely involved. Steeling her emotions, Tsunade calmed herself down. This was bad. She needed to know how much he knew.

"Explain yourself, Danzo. You can't just walk into my office and make accusations like this." Tsunade retorted, her face serious.

"Ah," he smiled, removing the cloth from his eye to reveal his sharingan, "your reaction tells me all I need to know. You are aware of what your decision should be, seeing as you are the Hokgae, correct?"

Unable to predict the aged sharingan wielder's trap, both Tsunade and Shizune fell into his hands. The Godaime Hokage absentmindedly picked up a pen, Danzo sliding several papers under her wrist. Without a single word, she began to sign each section that required her signature. He could feel her struggling for control, but for now he was in control. Satisfied with himself, Danzo enabled the second part of his genjutsu, causing the two women to fall unconscious. Placing the Godaime's sake bottle next to her, he covered all traces of his presence. He swiftly left the room, closing the door with a sinister smile.

* * *

Standing under the steady stream of hot water, Naruto watched as it turned red and swirled down the drain. Had he just faced his anger before, instead of burying it, this would've never happened. Maybe he shouldn't have tried controlling the Kyuubi so soon. His mind was berated with what ifs.

" _Even if I wasn't able to control my actions,_ " he pondered to himself, " _it was still my hands that did it. This is as much my fault as it is the other guy's. Had I just been more self-aware.._ " he trailed off, his fist connecting with the tile on the wall.

Turning the water off, he stood in front of the mirror. Looking himself over, which he never really did anymore, he noticed that his canines had grown a couple of inches. If he had brown hair, you could've mistaken him for a member of the Inuzuka clan. Not only that, his whisker marks were now more defined. Tracing them, they felt like rows of scars. He gripped the sink, letting out a sigh.

" _I gained more than just the Kyuubi's chakra,_ " he figured, looking at himself one last time, " _I gained his features as well. It's no doubt I use to hold an enormous Kitsune inside of me._ "

Leaving the bathroom and putting on some briefs, Naruto layed down and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't tired, but his routine just came natural. He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would eventually take over.

* * *

"Do you have news on his whereabouts?" A now confident Danzo began, his back to the Root nin that appeared.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." The masked shinobi replied with a nod, his tanto glistening under the moon.

"Good," the aged man added, "we can't depend on the Hokage to make the right decision. Keep an eye on him until I give the signal. I want him brought before the council."

"Hai." Came the masked nin's short reply before he disappeared into the night.

"Perhaps the Akatsuki will accept young Uzumaki as a peace offering." Danzo pondered aloud.

"You're promises have been false before, Danzo." A man added, opening his eyes to reveal two Sharingan.

"I never once made a move toward your younger brother." The elder man replied, a smile on his face. "Seeing as he's tried to betray the village twice, just proves that the Uchiha have always been untrustworthy."

"You should think twice before speaking of someone's clan, Danzo." The ominous figure threatened.

"Expect Uzumaki's exile within a few days." Danzo finished, making his way toward the shadows. "I trust you will relay Konoha's compliance to your leader, Uchiha Itachi?"

After Danzo's retreat, Itachi erupted into a swarm of crows. Having kept his part of the bargain, Danzo was quite pleased with how everything turned out. Soon he would be rid of the danger that was, or so he believed to be, the Kyuubi incarnate. Plus, Konoha would have amnesty should the Akatsuki decide to take over the world after their Bijuu scavenger hunt.

* * *

 **Well, there's Chapter Six. What? Two chapters in the same week? What's gotten into me? Lol. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one as well. As always, favorite, follow, and please review!**


	7. Product of Misfortune

**It's come to my attention that several of you feel I rushed my last few chapters. If it seems like it, I apologize. Honestly, I felt rushed to release content. I will try to avoid doing so from now on. Seeing as how you guys decide this story's success, here's hoping you like Chapter Seven! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _"Perhaps the Akatsuki will accept young Uzumaki as a peace offering." Danzo pondered aloud._

 _"You're promises have been false before, Danzo." A man added, opening his eyes to reveal two Sharingan._

 _"I never once made a move toward your younger brother." The elder man replied, a smile on his face. "Seeing as he's tried to betray the village twice, just proves that the Uchiha have always been untrustworthy."_

 _"You should think twice before speaking of someone's clan." The ominous figure threatened._

 _"Expect Uzumaki's exile within a few days." Danzo finished, making his way toward the shadows. "I trust you will relay Konoha's compliance to your leader, Uchiha Itachi?"_

 _After Danzo's retreat, Itachi erupted into a swarm of crows. Having kept his part of the bargain, Danzo was quite pleased with how everything turned out. Soon he would be rid of the danger that was, or so he believed to be, the Kyuubi incarnate. Plus, Konoha would have amnesty should the Akatsuki decide to take over the world after their Bijuu scavenger hunt._

* * *

Shizune, having woken up before the Godaime Hokage, had freshened up and went about her usual duties. She thought about waking the slug sannin, but decided that some rest would do her some good. However, the letter she had received moments earlier from one of Mount Myoboku's messenger toads had changed her decision. It was addressed solely to the Hokage from Jiraiya. She sighed before entering the office.

"Tsunade-sama," she began, looking at the drooling Hokage, "I'm sorry to wake you, but there seems to be something important addressed to you."

"Dan, not so rough.." Tsunade mumbled, causing her assistant to blush at what her superior was possibly dreaming about.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune spoke again, this time a little louder.

"Hm?" The Hokage began, raising her head and slowly opening her eyes. "Shizune? What is it, more damned files from the elder council?"

"Gomen, Tsuande-sama," Shizune bowed respectfully, "but this isn't from the elders. I believe it is from Jiraiya-sama. One of his messengers delivered it."

Yawning sheepishly, she rubbed her eyes before grabbing the letter. She opened it up and rested on one of her hands as she skimmed it over.

* * *

 _Tsunade-chan,_

 _Sorry for not telling you first, but I've left the village. I got some disturbing intel from one of my spies, and I must investigate it further myself. According to what I learned, the Akatsuki leader's base is located somewhere in Amegakure. Though I suspected as much, there's something I must confirm. Also, I had arranged that Naruto and I speak with you. When the gaki shows up, just ask him to explain it._

 _I feel compeled to tell you that this is some form of goodbye. I am not sure what will happen from here. Should I not return, then expect the worst. If that happens, then know that I have cherished our time together. Hm, that sounds like a good line to add to my latest novel. If I do make it back, then I'll take you out for some sake. I won't take no for an answer this time, hime._

 _Lastly, I ask that you don't let Naruto find out. If he were to know that I left in search of the Akatsuki, there's no doubt he would do everything in his power to come as well. I won't allow him to put himself in danger that way. If there's one thing I can make up for, it's making sure that the gaki lives on with all of our hopes and dreams. Ah, listen to me getting all mushy. I've rambled enough. See you when I see you, Tsunade-chan._

 _The Sannin of the Toads, Jiraiya_

* * *

By now Tsunade's eyes were wide, unshed tears threatening to leave her eyes. She knew Jiraiya all to well. This wasn't a normal letter. In all honesty, this seemed more like a suicide note.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade said quietly, though loud enough for her assistant to hear.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune began, her curiosity taking over, "what does it say? Did something happen to Jiraiya-sama?"

Not speaking a word, the Godaime handed the letter to her. She quickly looked it over, gasping in shock at what she was reading. Realization hit her as she looked at the Hokage's watery eyes. Gripping the note, Shizune embraced the Godaime while trying to understand her own reaction.

"I'm sure he'll be back, Tsuande-sama." Shizune finished, placing the note down onto the desk. " _Then he can explain it all. After receiving a thrashing, of course._ "

Tsunade wiped her eyes, smirking as if she read her loyal assistant's mind. She needed to hold her composure. She would not feel grief for something that wasn't set in stone. She would be selfish this time and hold Jiraiya to his word about buying her a drink.

* * *

Naruto woke up startled, his breathing ragged. He had the same nightmare that had plaqued him for the last few weeks. Though instead of Zabuza ripping the people apart, it was himself. Somehow, even if he no longer posed a threat, the Kyuubi crept into his dreams and tainted them. The sun was in his face, the warmth both comforting and unsettling for reasons unknown. He ruffled his hair, opting to take a quick shower and meet his sensei at the Hokage's office. His mind was a mess and he needed a distraction. Hopefully once he talked with Tsunade, everything would be clearer.

He made his way toward the bathroom before coming to a halt. One benefit of having complete control of the Kyuubi's chakra, as well as sage mode, was that he could sense all types of chakra. The person watching him at the moment had no way of knowing this, though. Once he had his shower, he would maybe have some fun with his shadow.

* * *

Nearly five buildings away stood a black-haired shinobi. His shirt stopped before his navel, but most notable was the white porcelain mask covering his face. All Root ANBU wore them. They were, in all aspects, similar to regular ANBU. The only difference being their superior. He had been assigned to watch the blonde until given a signal from Danzo. However, he was caught off guard as another presence appeared behind him. Without a second thought, he drew his tanto and swung behind him at incredible speed. His eyes went wide when he realized who it was.

" _There's no way he could've detected me. I was sure to mask my chakra._ " The tanto-wielding nin pondered, his weapon still pointed at the person. " _Perhaps he was alerted to my presence by the demon fox._ "

"Who are you," Naruto spoke up, twirling his three-pronged kunai on his finger, "and why have you been watching me? You're not ANBU, so who are you?"

"I am called Sai." Came the mysterious figure's voice, no emotion to it. "I have been ordered to keep a watchful eye on you. Hokage-sama was clear about her orders, Uzumaki-san."

"Hokage-sama ordered you to 'watch over me', huh?" Naruto pondered aloud, gripping his kunai. "Well, there's no need for that. I'll inform her that it's not necessary."

" _He fell for it,_ " the nin retorted to himself, " _but if the Hokage finds out that Danzo-sama is watching him then his plans will be put on hold. Though, he already has the upper hand._ "

"Gomen, Uzumaki-san," the nin bowed respectfully, "I apologize for wasting your time. I will inform Hokage-sama that you do not need to be watched."

Naruto replied with a nod, his suspicions rising as the shinobi vanished. He couldn't place it, but he somehow knew that something far more sinister was going on. That man's chakra gave off a sense of coldness. Shaking his thoughts, Naruto made his way toward the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Jiraiya." An orange-haired man began, his black cloak flapping with the breeze. "It has been far too long since we last met. I regret that it happened under the current circumstances."

"Pein." Jiraiya replied flatly, noticing his rinnegan. "I had my suspicions. What could you possibly hope to accomplish with capturing the Bijuu?"

"Our main goal is to restore peace to the shinobi world," the Akatsuki leader replied, five other figures appearing beside him, "and that starts with the destruction of the five great nations. I would've thought you understood that more than anyone, Jiraiya- _sensei_."

" _Sensei?_ " Jiraiya asked himself, focusing on the Akatsuki leader's appearance. " _Wait, there's no way this could be.. that kid?_ "

"You seem to have figured it out." Pein retorted, walking toward his former teacher.

"So it is you, Yahiko." Jiraiya proclaimed, jumping back as he activated his sage mode. "What happened to that smiling, energetic kid I rescued back then? Surely you haven't fell so far as to throw away all I taught you?"

"We have faced the harsh world, Jiraiya-sensei," another voice began, getting the sannin's attention, "and what we discovered was nothing but hatred and war. Your ideals helped our resolve in the end."

"Konan, you too." Jiraiya smirked, biting his thumb before going through hand signs. "Seems like the only one missing is Nagato. Did he disagree with your decisions?"

"Nagato is dead." Yahiko retorted quickly, catching both the toad sage and his blue-haired comrade off guard. "When you meet him, you'll understand just how important sacrifice is for peace."

"Here's hoping." Jiraiya mocked, slamming both hands into the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

* * *

A knock brought the Godaime from her musings. Letting out a sigh, she adjusted the papers on her desk absentmindedly before telling the person to enter. Her mind raced when she saw a familiar blonde walk in. She immediately remembered everything that had happened last night, before she fell unconscious from her sake intake.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto bowed slightly, "Jiraiya-sensei told me to meet him here this morning?"

"Sorry gaki," she replied, hiding her emotions as best as she could, "but Jiraiya had some urgent business to handle outside of the village. Though, he did say you knew what it was about?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded, sitting down with a sigh. "While I was under the influence of my yin counterpart, I did in fact kill an innocent." He replied, the guilt rushing over him.

"It can't be helped, Naruto." Tsunade retorted, getting a surprised look from him . "What happened was not your fault, so do not blame yourself."

"It was my fault, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied flatly, looking the Godaime in the eyes. "If I had just held off on my own desires of controlling the Kyuubi, none of this would've happened."

"Maybe it was meant to happen," Tusnade pondered aloud, "and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Maybe it was some type of horrible fate."

"I don't believe in fate or destiny, Hokage-sama," Naruto replied quickly, his voice sounding annoyed, "this happened for a reason. That man's blood is on my hands."

Tsunade didn't know how to approach the situation. With a sigh, she stood up and walked over to the Jonin before hugging him. She held him tightly, releasing some of her own worries into the embrace. Not speaking a word, he embraced her as well. Breaking apart after several minutes, they smiled fondly at each other.

"You don't tell anyone about that, gaki." Tsunade proclaimed, sitting behind her desk again.

"Cross my heart, _Baa-chan_." Naruto replied, smirking at her.

"Tsunade-taichou," another voice began, knocking on the office door, "it's Sakura. Are you busy?"

"Not at all, come in." Tsunade replied, smirking back at Naruto who sighed.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama," Sakura began, closing the door, "but I didn't get to bed until late. Thankfully Sasuke-kun is getting bette-" she halted, noticing her former teammate.

"Sakura," Naruto nodded, figuring he could try to make conversation with the pinkette, "how are you this morning? You said Sasuke was getting better?"

"H-Hai." She replied, surprised at his initiative. "His body seems to have fully healed. Hopefully he'll be back in the world of the conscious in a few hours."

"Once he's awake," the Godaime began, regretting her next words, "I'm afraid the council wishes to put him on trial again. I can't persuade their decision this time."

"No doubt they will be strongly considering the death penalty.." Naruto trailed off, not really shocked.

Not saying a word, the Hokage nodded. Naruto shook his head in disappointment. Sakura felt as if her heart had been trampled. Thanks to Sasuke's decision to defect again, he basically sealed his own fate with the council. Not wanting to believe the Godaime's words, she turned and exited the room. Tsunade looked toward Naruto, who nodded with a sigh before following his former teammate.

* * *

"Sakura," Naruto began reluctantly, catching up to the pink-haired kunoichi, "hold up a minute. I know things are awkward, but, you can talk to me if you need to."

"Naruto," Sakura replied, her eyes watering, "why did Sasuke-kun turn out this way? I thought that maybe if I treated him like he belonged, he would realize it and stay for good."

"I honestly don't know." He sighed, putting his hands into his pockets. "I use to think that the old Sasuke was in there somewhere, but after a while I figured out that he was long gone."

"Then why didn't you stop him for good?" Sakura asked with tears flowing, her voice showing her anguish. "Why didn't you just stop Sasuke-kun from doing it ever again? You had the chance to, but you didn't."

Naruto was surprised by her words. Had she just suggested that he should've killed Sasuke? Maybe she was in fact taking this new information too harshly. He tried to think of something to respond with, but he couldn't. What surprised him the most, though, was Sakura's embrace.

"Naruto," Sakura began, shaking with her sobs, "please forgive me for all the pain I caused. I was so caught up in my feelings for him back then, that I took out my insecurities on you."

Naruto fell silent, looking at the pinkette's head. With no idea what to say, he spoke the words he had held in since the day he left Konoha.

"It's water under the bridge." He finished, his expression blank.

* * *

"You're not as spry as you use to be, Jiraiya." Pein proclaimed as he landed in front of the prone form of the toad sannin, the five other members following behind him. "Even with the help of sage mode, you still couldn't pull it off. Do not worry, we will carry on your legacy of bringing absolute peace to the world."

"You don't hold that responsibility anymore." Jiraiya choked out, spitting blood onto the ground. "Killing me doesn't prove anything. You will soon understand that, Yahiko."

"That's where you are wrong, Jiraiya," the orange-haired akatsuki leader retorted, brandishing a charcoal colored rod, "you're death will be the first to usher in a new era of peace. Embrace it as everyone else will."

" _Gomen, Tsunade-chan,_ " Jiraiya thought with a smile, wincing as two rods entered his chest from behind, " _but it looks like I won't be able to keep that promise._ "

"Jiraiya!" Fukasaku shouted as three more rods entered his student's body.

"Go, now!" Jiraiya exclaimed, dragging himself closer to a nearby body of water.

Hesitating for a second, the aged toad complied and reverse-summoned himself. Jiraiya sighed in pain and relief. Hopefully Tsunade would be able to decipher his code. The Nara's should be able to if they were as smart as they let on.

"It will end quickly, Jiraiya-sensei." Yahiko finished, slamming his rod into the toad sannin's heart before rolling him off into the water.

His descent was slow, his face content.

"What now?" Konan spoke up, her eyes following her old teacher's body until it wasn't visible.

"We wait until the right time comes, then we take down Konoha." Came the akatsuki leader's quick reply, he and his subordinate's all disappearing with a shunshine.

* * *

Naruto didn't know why he decided to visit Sasuke, his body just moved on it's own. Opening the door to the T&I building, he came face-to-face with one Yamanaka Ino. He faintly blushed as he followed her body up to the back of her head.

"Ehem." He coughed, getting her attention.

"Hm?" She asked, turning to face him. "Naruto, you like what you see or something?"

"Hn," Naruto scoffed, "just came to see the teme. What are you doing here?"

"I work here with my father." She replied, leaning onto the desk behind her. "Even though he sits here all day with nothing to do, he makes me organize his paperwork. Though I hope to join T&I as an interrogator soon."

"That suits you," Naruto smirked, "I'm sure you could get anyone to talk. Kami knows they would crack in an instant."

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" She asked in annoyance, poking his chest.

"Nothing, It's a compliment." He chuckled, patting her arm. "Want to come with me? I don't plan on being long. Maybe we can get some food afterwards."

"If you're buying," Ino proclaimed, setting the piles of paperwork aside, "then of course. Oh and just a heads up, a first date with a girl shouldn't be ramen."

"I'm well aware of that, Ino- _chan_." He joked, placing his hands behind his head. "Let's go before your father gets back. I'd rather not have him turn my brain to mush for flirting with his daughter."

"If you call that flirting," she teased, leading him down the hall, "then I hate to see what you call foreplay. Kami bless any woman that's been on the receiving end of that."

"Ha, you're a riot." Naruto mocked.

"Keep up, baka." She smirked, rounding a corner with him in tow.

* * *

"Fukasaku-sama," a rather somber, giant toad began, "what are we to do about Jiraiya? I would like to recover his body for burial."

"I agree, Gamabunta," the smaller, aged toad replied, "but for now we must honor Jiraiya's last request. Whatever this message means, we must get it to Tsunade-chan immediately."

"Fukasaku-sama," another small toad began, his expression sad, "what are we going to tell Naruto?"

"I don't know yet, Gamakichi." The sage master replied with a sigh. "He will no doubt want to enact some form of counterattack. I regret having to tell either of them, honestly."

"Let me see the boy first, Jiji." Gamakichi added, his voice sounding serious.

Receiving a nod from both his father and grandfather, Gamakichi disappeared with a pop followed by smoke. After nodding to one another, both Gamabunta and Fukasaku followed. This would be one of the hardest things they would ever have to do.

* * *

After checking up on a still unconscious Sasuke, Naruto and Ino left T&I in search of somewhere to eat. Thankfully, not too far away, there was a newly opened restaurant that served almost everything imaginable.

"My only rule, no ramen." Ino proclaimed, nudging the blonde boy. "If you want a second date, then you had better follow it."

"Pff," Naruto scoffed, "you're already telling me what to do. I'm sorry to say it, but you're moving too fast for me."

"Deal with it." Ino retorted with a wink, taking a seat across from him.

Chuckling fondly, Naruto looked over the menu before being greeted by an older woman. Once the two blonde's gave their orders, she gave a nod and left to fill them. After some small chatting, their meals arrived. Ino ate her food happily, laughing at their banter. Naruto smiled at his blonde companion, discreetly pointing out that she had some food in her teeth. Finishing their meals, Naruto payed the waitress and led Ino out onto the street.

"Well that was surprisingly nice." Ino began, covering her mouth as a small burp escaped it.

"I can tell," Naruto smiled, stretching his arms, "but now comes the troublesome part. Parting is such sweet sorrow, Ino- _chan_."

"I don't think I can handle being apart from you for too long, Naruto- _kun_." Ino mocked, turning away with faked bashfulness.

"We should do this more often, Ino," Naruto finished with a sigh, "it really takes my mind off of things. Maybe we can do it again tomorrow."

"Sure thing," she replied, surprising him with a peck on the cheek, "and as a reward for being such a gentleman we can go to Ichiraku. Glad you're finally back, Naruto."

"Thanks, Ino-chan." He smiled, watching her retreating figure.

* * *

"I'm afraid that Jiraiya, has died in battle." Fukasaku began, catching everyone present off guard.

"N-No way," Shizune replied dumbly, "there's no way Jiraiya-sama would lose to them. This has to be s-some kind of trick he's pulling on us, right?"

"I'm afraid not." The toad elder retorted somberly, turning as he removed his cloak. "With his last breath, he sent this message in hopes that you would be able to decipher it."

"Some sort of code," Kakashi spoke up, looking the markings over, "but what do they pertain to? Did he not say anything more?"

"I'm afraid not," Fukasaku said, shaking his head, "but I'm positive he knew someone could understand it."

"Did he say anything about his reason for going there?" Sakura chimed in, asking what the rest were wondering.

"He had suspicions as to what the akatsuki possessed in power," the toad began, facing the others in the room, "and his suspicions were true. Their leader, Pein, had the Rinnegan."

"N-Nani?" Kakashi blurted out, Tsunade's eyes going wide. "The Rinnegan? It was believed to only be a myth along with the sage of six paths, wasn't it?"

"The Rinnegan? What's that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura wondered, her eyes scanning everyone's reaction.

"The Rinnegan was said to be wielded by the sage of six paths," Kakashi explained, "who was believed to be the creator of the shinobi world and the Jinchuuriki for all nine Bijuu."

"How is that possible?" Sakura pondered, her eyes wide.

"I wish I knew." Kakashi sighed.

"The one who possessed the Rinnegan seemed to know Jiraiya, as well." Fukasaku added, looking toward Tsunade.

"The only person I can think of that possessed the Rinnegan was.. that one orphan from Ame.." Tsunade trailed off in thought.

The room fell silent as the elder toad nodded in understanding. Not only was the news somber, but it was also very frightening. To think that there was someone on earth that could be compared to the sage of six paths. Tsunade's gut wrenched as she remembered the smiling faces of the three orphans her perverted teammate decided to take care of.

* * *

His stomach full, Naruto opted to train for a bit. Sure he had immense power in his hands, but he was not one to slouch. Every few days he liked to spar with several thousand shadow clones. Not only did it keep him on his toes, it allowed him to understand his flaws once their memories joined his own. He had figured out the Kage Bunshin's initial purpose some time after traveling with Jiraiya. That knowledge caused him to realize the reason he felt tired after dispelling large amounts of them. His mind would be overloaded by their experiences.

To the blonde's surprise, though, a poof of smoke erupted above him to reveal a familiar amphibian.

"Gamakichi," Naruto smirked, noticing the toad's weight, "don't you think you're a bit old to rest on my head still?"

"Gomen, Naruto," the orange toad replied solemnly, "but there's been a tragedy. I think you should head over and join Fukasaku-jiji in the Hokage's office."

Catching his friend's attitude, he dashed toward his new destination. He didn't like the way the toad's voice sounded. Normally he would think of it as a joke, thanks to his friendship with his personal summons, but this time he knew it was meant to be taken seriously.

* * *

"I'm not sure what to make of it, Hokage-sama." Nara Shikamaru replied in annoyance. "It could correspond with the alphabet, but that would just give us a bunch of random letters."

"Could it be something Jiraiya mentioned before," Fukasaku pondered, looking at the Godaime for an answer, "something that he told you and you alone, Tsunade?"

"I wasn't told anything about this." She retorted plainly, her thoughts a mess.

"Could it have something to do with a book? Maybe something that only certain shinobi are allowed to see?" Kakashi suggested, his hand on his chin.

" _I hope Naruto doesn't take this too bad._ " Sakura thought to herself, looking out the window at the setting sun.

As if on cue, said blonde knocked on the door alerting everyone present.

"Who is it?" The Godaime asked, already knowing who it undoubtedly was.

"Naruto." Came a serious reply, the door opening.

"Naruto-kun," Fukasaku began, forcing a smile, "good to see you again my boy. You've changed your attire since the last time I saw you."

"Gomen, Fukasaku-sensei," Naruto retorted, anticipation evident in his stance, "but cut the pleasantries. What's going on?"

"Right to it then." The aged toad sighed, looking down in thought, "I'm afraid that Jiraiya has fallen in battle. He fought valiantly against the akatsuki, but in the end their numbers overcame him."

"Huh?" He asked out loud, his mind going numb. "D-Don't play with me like that Fukasaku-sensei."

"I wish this was a joke, Naruto-kun." The elder sage replied, not up for looking into the blonde's eyes.

"Did you know about this, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked shakily, his breath hitching.

"I just found out myself," Tsunade replied, avoiding his gaze, "but if I had known I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

Naruto dropped his head to hide his face. His eyes threatening to release unshed tears. Taking a deep breath, he turned on his heels. Without a word, he opened the door to leave.

"N-Naruto," Sakura spoke up, "where are you going? We might need your help on this code Jiraiya-san left behind."

"Hai," Kakashi nodded, "and we were thinking that maybe he mentioned something about it to you."

"Gomen, everyone," Naruto replied, his tone flat, "I need some time to adjust to this information."

"Of course," the aged toad replied, answering for everyone else, "we can discuss this later. I must return to Mount Myoboku myself, but I will be back tomorrow to help in any way I can."

Receiving a nod from all present, the sage disappeared in a pop of smoke along with Gamabunta and Gamakichi. Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, Shikamaru handed him the photo of the toad's back. Naruto looked it over before handing it back.

"Take all the time you need." Shikamaru finished, patting his friends shoulder. "If anything comes to your mind, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Naruto replied absentmindedly. "Gomen, Hokage-sama. I know Jiraiya-sensei meant a lot to you, too." He finished, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

He made his way down the hallway before stopping in his tracks. He let several tears go before sensing a group of three heading his way. Wiping his eyes before closing them, he placed his hands into his pockets and continued walking.

"Ah, Naruto," Inuzuka Kiba spoke up, "what's up? Did you come to get a mission from the Hokage, too?"

Naruto didn't respond, choosing to walk in silence.

"Jeez," Kiba added in a mocking tone, "what crawled up your ass? Now that you made Jonin you're just going to ignore us?"

"Kiba-kun," Hinata retorted, giving her teammate a stern look, "t-that's rude. Naruto-kun wouldn't i-ignore his friends."

Akamaru let out a sad whimper. This got everyone from team eight's attention.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked, looking back and forth between his canine companion and the blonde. "I guess I should have kept my mouth shut then, ne?"

Akamaru barked in assurance to his master's words. Sighing out loud, Kiba turned toward the Hokage's office followed closely by the rest of his team.

" _Naruto-kun.._ " Hinata trailed off thoughtfully.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama," a steel-haired shinobi began, "everything is prepared. Though, from what I've gathered, Uchiha Sasuke is being held prisoner at Konoha's T&I Center."

"Then we just send in _him_ to begin with," the snake sannin retorted with a wicked smile, "then if need be we send in the other five. Has Karin prepared the subject for travel yet?"

"Hai," Kabuto nodded, "he is awaiting transport. Gomen, Orochimaru-sama, but is it wise to let that guy loose? How will we retrieve him afterwards?"

"That will be handled when the times comes, Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed, making his way toward the exit. "Then again, I might let him have some fun. It's not everyday that Jugo gets to taste fresh air."

"Ne, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed, following his master.

* * *

 **Wow, that was a heavy chapter, am I right? That didn't seem rushed did it? Lol. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. I think that I'll start releasing a chapter every week or every other week. That way I don't get frequent writer's block and put it off for several days. Well, with that out of the way, let me know how much you enjoyed it! How much you hated it, even. As always, favorite, follow and review!**


	8. New Beginnings, New Hardships

**So.. long time no update, eh? Lol. After a long time, the story is finally getting a new chapter. For those of you who feel agitated, or even happy, I apologize. Many things have happened the past year and, to be honest, this story was the last thing on my agenda. Again, I apologize. However, with that being said, I am back and will be writing somewhat regularly for this story. Who knows, I might even decide to rewrite it all over again. I've matured some as a writer, and can't help but notice a multitude of flaws in this story. Enough of that though, enjoy this fresh chapter!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai_.) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _"Orochimaru-sama," a steel-haired shinobi began, "everything is prepared. Though, from what I've gathered, Uchiha Sasuke is being held prisoner at Konoha's T &I Center."_

 _"Then we just send in_ him _to begin with," the snake sannin retorted with a wicked smile, "then if need be we send in the other five. Has Karin prepared the subject for travel yet?"_

 _"Hai," Kabuto nodded, "he is awaiting transport. Gomen, Orochimaru-sama, but is it wise to let that guy loose? How will we retrieve him afterwards?"_

 _"That will be handled when the time comes, Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed, making his way toward the exit. "Then again, I might let him have some fun. It's not everyday that Jugo gets to taste fresh air."_

 _"Ne, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed, following his master._

* * *

There seemed to be an uneasy silence that had fallen over the village hidden in the leaves. Deep in the Hokage tower, all of the clan leaders and people of importance sat in a circle. Among those present were the Godaime Hokage and the three elders who regularly take council with her. Danzo had a slight smirk, and it made Tsunade uneasy.

" _What does this old geezer have to smirk about?_ " She thought to herself, giving him a serious look. " _What do you have planned, Danzo?_ "

The doors to the conference room opened, revealing the remaining members of Kakashi's team. Following close behind were Yamanaka Inoichi and his daughter, Yamanaka Ino, carrying the unconscious body of Uchiha Sasuke. Laying him down in the center of the room, the new arrivals had taken their respectful place along the council.

"Inoichi-san," Tsunade began, breaking the silence, "please wake our esteemed guest up. It is time for the council's hearing on one Uchiha Sasuke to commence."

"Hai." Inoichi nodded, placing his hands in the appropriate sign. "Release!"

After several seconds, Sasuke's head shot up and he took a deep breath. His eyes were wide and he couldn't stop panting.

" _What kind of hell was I in?!_ " Sasuke contemplated, easing his breathing. " _I see, so I'm back on trial. Looks like the whole gangs here, too._ " He inwardly scoffed, glancing at his old teammates.

" _Sasuke-kun, please.._ " Sakura pleaded to herself, clasping her hands together hard enough to turn her knuckles red.

" _To think that all of this has happened since then.._ " Kakashi pondered to himself, looking outside.

* * *

 _"Ne, sensei," a short blonde perked up, smiling enormously, "when are we going to learn some cool new jutsu?!"_

 _"Jeez Naruto, you're so noisy!" A pink-haired girl retorted with a scowl. "I'm trying to ask Sasuke-kun something, and you keep interrupting!"_

 _"Ehh, like I care about that teme!" Naruto replied, raising a fist in anger. "I can beat him anytime, just name the place!"_

 _"Naruto!" Sakura screeched, clobbering him to the ground._

 _"Ah, Sakura-chan! What gives?" He cried out in annoyance._

 _"Baka." Came Sasuke's cool reply._

 _"Teme!" Naruto yelled, the knot on his head visible._

* * *

Kakashi sighed, wishing that his three subordinates could just go back to the way they were back then and start over again. He semi-frowned as he looked at each of his students currently. Sasuke was on trial for trying to defect from the village a second time, and with the forbidden scroll nonetheless. Sakura had become an apprentice of the great Tsunade, yet still held that childhood crush on Sasuke to this day and is now hurting for it. Then there's Naruto who, until just recently, had been on a 4 year-long hiatus with one of the strongest ninja's to ever come out of Konoha. Not only did Naruto learn how to use sage mode, he defeated the Kyuubi against all odds and was now in control of using It's chakra freely. To say that Kakashi was proud would be an understatement. In fact, he was almost frightened at how strong Naruto could possibly be.

" _Gomen, Jiraiya-sensei,_ " Naruto thought to himself, closing his eyes in thought, " _I should've been there with you. There's no guarantee that I would've survived, but at least we could've died fighting together._ "

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade began, getting everyone's attention, "you are on trial for trying to defect for the second time and, as an added bonus, with Konoha's forbidden scroll. Not only did you jeopardize the safety of our village and it's secrets, but you also murdered an innocent civilian. These are acts of treason and will be treated as such. How do you plead?"

" _N-Nani?_ " Naruto pondered, his eyes going wide. " _Is Tsunade-sama trying to cover up what I did by blaming it on Sasuke?_ "

" _I see,_ " Kakashi thought, " _so that was your plan, Hokage-sama. I guess it can't be helped, seeing as how Naruto can't really remember anything about that incident. Though, it could've been handled differently._ "

" _S-Sasuke-kun,_ " Sakura thought to herself, her eyes wide, " _y-you killed an innocent civilian? There's no way.. he could've done something that cruel!_ "

" _You fool, Tsunade_." Danzo smirked to himself. " _To think you would go that far for the demon child. Your poor choice will be in vein, I suppose._ "

"Guilty." Sasuke spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Just like you people, to look down upon someone you deem evil. You don't know the true meaning of evil."

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura whispered quietly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"That's enough," Tsunade cut in, her face stern, "you plead guilty, therefore we will now begin a vote as to what should be the punishment."

Receiving nods from mostly everyone present, the civilian council leader began by proposing the option of life in prison with no chance of parole which brought about several voices agreeing with the suggestion.

"All those in favor of putting the Uchiha in prison for life, confirm." Danzo retorted, counting the amount of hands in the air. "Now then, I propose we do what was necessary the first time around. I vote in favor of death, with the extraction of the Uchiha's Sharingan to prevent anyone from obtaining it."

" _So that's your plan, Danzo._ " Tsunade thought to herself, grimacing at his apparent grin.

"Why take his Sharingan, Danzo-sama?" Yamanaka Inoichi spoke up, getting the elder's attention. "Surely there are other ways to keep the Uchiha bloodline out of enemy hands."

"This is the only way," Danzo retorted immediately, "now all those in agreement, confirm."

There were surprisingly more hands raised this time around, causing Sasuke to grit his teeth in anger.

"You teme!" Sasuke yelled, squirming in his chakra suppression handcuffs. "Like hell I'll let you take my eyes. I would rather stab them out than have someone from this pathetic place be in possession of them!"

"Enough!" Tsunade interrupted, releasing a sigh. "I believe we should hear what Uchiha's former teammates think about the situation. Perhaps we can receive a final option from one of them."

"Tsunade-sa-" Sakura started, her body shaking with anger and worry.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi spoke up over her, getting everyone's attention. "I have a proposal. Why not seal away Uchiha Sasuke's chakra and retire him as a ninja? Not only does that eliminate the option of having to kill him, but it will also give him a chance to re-evaluate his life and get the help he needs."

"Hm, Kakashi," Tsunade smirked, "you seem to be onto something. I am in favor of that idea over the other two. Putting him away in a cell will only make matters worse, and also creates the possibility of his eventual escape."

"Killing him wouldn't help either," Sakura added, her emotions apparent to everyone, "that would only be the extinction of the Uchiha clan. Other than Sasuke, there's only Uchiha Itachi left and he's guaranteed to retaliate on Konoha if news of his younger brother's death by the village's hands were to reach him."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Danzo spoke up, glaring at the blonde, "you've been awfully quiet this entire time. What are you're thoughts on the situation?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is my teammate and friend," Naruto replied without hesitation, "but that does not excuse his actions against the village and it's people. If I could make the choice myself, I would go for the option that would have the most positive outcome. So, I'm in favor of sealing his chakra and getting him some help."

" _Spoken like a true Hokage, Naruto._ " Tsunade smiled to herself, imagining all the previous Hokage looking down on him with smiles.

"Ne, all those in favor of option three, confirm." Tsunade finished, raising her own hand.

After hearing Naruto's brief speech, everyone's options changed. Almost every hand had been raised in unison, along with the rest of team seven. Danzo's face told the magnitude of his anger at the outcome. Sakura had unshed tears in her eyes, her confidence returning because of Naruto's words. Kakashi smirked, comparing his once-knuckleheaded student to his late sensei.

"It's settled then," Tsunade finished, visibly smirking, "Uchiha Sasuke is hereby retired as a Konoha-nin. Within the next week, plans will be arranged to have his chakra sealed away permanently and he will be put on daily psychiatric evaluation."

Getting the okay for dismissal from Tsunade, everyone began pouring out of the meeting room. The only ones left were Danzo, Tsunade and all of team seven. Kakashi made his way over to Sasuke, helping him up. Naruto held onto his other arm, followed closely by Sakura and Tsunade.

" _Damn you demon fox,_ " Danzo gritted his teeth, " _soon the village will be rid of you. Not even Tsunade can save you from what's coming._ "

* * *

After returning Sasuke to T&I, Kakashi proposed lunch to his subordinates. Naruto nodded in agreement but Sakura wanted to stay behind and keep an eye on Sasuke. Waving farewell to the pinkette, Kakashi made his way to the exit followed closely by Naruto.

"Long day, huh?" Kakashi spoke up, closing the door behind the two of them.

"Uneventful if you ask me," Naruto retorted, placing his hands behind his head with a sigh, "though I would like to know why Tsunade-sama pawned off that innocent man's life onto Sasuke like she did."

"People will do anything to protect the ones they care for," Kakashi retorted, placing his hands in his pockets, "you of all people should know that, Naruto. Sure it might not have been the right thing to do, but in her mind she was looking out for you."

"I guess," Naruto sighed once more, "but I'm thinking of just turning myself in on the matter. There's no reason for Sasuke to be labeled as a cold-blooded murderer."

" _You really have matured, haven't you?_ " Kakashi smiled inwardly, once again picturing his former sensei. " _You would be proud, sensei. Naruto has become a fine man._ "

"So, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto interrupted, "where are we going? If I could request something, Ichiraku is only a few blocks away."

"As long as you're paying," Kakashi smiled, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I'm fine with whatever. Just know that I've worked up an appetite since being away from the village."

"Of course," Naruto retorted, smirking at his sensei, "with my enormous bank account and all. Please, indulge yourself Kakashi-sensei."

"Something tells me you're mocking me." Kakashi pondered, pulling out his favorite book.

"That reminds me," Naruto added, pulling something from his shuriken pouch, "I never got to formally give it to you. It was going to be a surprise, but I think Jiraiya-sensei would've wanted your input immediately."

In the blonde's hand was the new issue of Makeout Tactics. It wasn't set to be released for another two months, and yet here it was before Kakashi's very own eyes. He took a hold of it, noticing the slight tinge of pain in Naruto's face.

"I don't know what to say, Naruto." Kakashi replied, looking at the book's cover.

"You don't have to say anything, sensei." Naruto retorted, putting up a half-faked smile. "I knew you would appreciate it. Now, let's get to Ichiraku before the sun sets."

"Hai." Kakashi nodded, placing the book into his own shuriken pouch. " _Jiraiya-sama, you've raised a fine shinobi._ " He finished in thought, looking to the sky.

* * *

After eating lunch, and splitting the check, Naruto and Kakashi parted ways. Naruto didn't feel like going to his hotel right away, so he opted to visit the Hokage. Maybe she could give him a mission to take his mind off current events.

"O-Oh, Naruto-kun," a timid voice spoke up, coming from around the corner, "w-where are you headed?"

"Oh, hi Hinata," Naruto greeted the shy Hyuga, "I was just about to head to the Hokage's office. Want to join me?"

"Gomen, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, bowing her head a little, "but my father will be worried i-if I don't get home soon."

"Come on, Hinata," Naruto smirked, pointing to himself, "I promise to protect you. Will that change your mind? It's a long walk, and I could really use the company."

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata agreed with a blush, walking along side him toward the Hokage's tower.

"Say, Hinata," he began, placing his hands in his pocket, "what's been up since I left? Anything new going on that I should know about?"

"W-Well, um, Neji-san and Tenten h-have started seeing each other," she admitted, twirling her thumbs, "and Shikamaru-kun has been seeing that Temari girl f-from Suna."

"I see," Naruto sighed, smiling fondly, "everyone seems to be growing up. What about you, Hinata? Anyone caught your eye yet?"

"N-Nani?" She blurted out, getting nervous. "Well, Kiba-kun and I are.."

"Kiba, huh?" Naruto pondered aloud, smiling warmly. " _I'm glad she found someone who could return her feelings. She deserves it._ "

"H-Hai," Hinata replied, feeling a mix of emotions, "w-we started dating a little over a year a-after you left."

"I'm glad for you, Hinata." Naruto retorted, nudging her.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She smiled with a blush. "W-What about you? D-Do you have anyone you like?"

"Not really," he replied with a shrug, "as you know I use to like Sakura. That's a distant memory now, though. I haven't really had the chance to focus on anything like that since leaving the village."

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," she apologized, lowering her head, "I-I didn't mean to remind you of that time. F-Forget I said anything."

"No, It's fine Hinata," he smiled warmly, "how can someone get over the past if they don't face it?"

"T-That's a good point, Naruto-kun." She retorted, contemplating her next words. "Since we're t-talking about the past, I-I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" He asked aloud, already guessing as to what it was.

"I use t-to have a crush on you, Naruto-kun," she admitted, a huge weight leaving her chest, "a-and it took you leaving the village for me to realize that it was just that, a c-crush. After allowing myself to let you go, I-I was able to open up my heart to someone else."

"Kiba really is a lucky guy." Naruto retorted aloud, getting a shocked expression from Hinata. "I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings back then, Hinata. I was too infatuated with Sakura to notice. Hopefully one day we can look back on this and laugh at how childish we were."

"Hai." She replied, smiling warmly at him.

* * *

After reaching the Hokage's tower, they parted ways when Kiba met them inside and offered to escort Hinata home. He had just turned in their mission report and gave Naruto a competitive glare, causing the blonde to chuckle to himself. He made his way up to the Godaime's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Came a strong feminine voice.

"Evening, Tsunade-sama," Naruto greeted, noticing that Sakura was present, "Sakura-san. Have you been busy?"

"Of course I have been, gaki." Tsunade replied, Sakura nodding in agreement. "Now, what is it you want? I can't handle staying in this office too much longer."

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama," Naruto nodded, "but I wanted to see about receiving my first mission as a Jonin. I feel ready to start taking missions again."

"Really? Well then, you're in luck." Tsunade smirked, handing Naruto a scroll. "Just so happens that I need someone to investigate reports of enemy activity along the border. You should also know that it requires you take another Jonin with you. Choose your teammate and report back first thing in the morning, got it?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto stood and bowed. "I will not disappoint. Also, if you don't mind me asking, what is the possibility of conflict?"

"It is very likely." Tsunade immediately replied, her expression serious. "You are to avoid conflict if possible but if it were to happen, eliminate any enemy you come across."

Without another word he nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" _I have faith in you, Naruto._ " Tsunade thought to herself, closing her eyes. _  
_

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto began, talking into an earpiece, "it would seem that Jugo is on another rampage. That marks the fifteenth civilian he has cut down."

"Good," the snake sannin retorted, smiling wickedly, "his bloodlust should be limitless by now. Just a few more days and we'll set our sights on Konoha."

"Gomen, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied, "but why go after Uchiha Sasuke if they've removed the curse mark?"

"Kabuto, you are naive." Orochimaru hissed back, looking down in thought. "Uchiha Sasuke is an avenger, meaning he will search for the power it will take for him to achieve his goals. The curse mark was an added bonus I gave him, to persuade him in a way."

"Ne, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto nodded in reply, "that is smart. From what I heard, Uzumaki Naruto stopped him again. Apparently he has a freakish amount of chakra now."

"Naruto-kun," Orochimaru added, "you still surprise even me. Perhaps I should've chosen you instead. No doubt the Kyuubi would've been a trump card to have."

* * *

He didn't know who he would choose to take with him, but Naruto was anxious for his new mission. Maybe some time away from the village would be good. Seeing as how a lot has happened in the last few days, this would no doubt take his mind off of things.

" _Maybe I should ask Kakashi-sensei._ " He pondered, standing under the hot water of his shower. " _Then again, he just returned from a mission. There are a lot of Jonin to choose from, though. I guess we'll see in the morning._ "

He got into bed, staring at the ceiling. Only one thing came to his mind, and it made him sad. He sighed aloud, closing his eyes as he felt the pain of his deceased sensei wash over him. It somehow put him into a deep sleep, and he wouldn't dream about anything tonight.

* * *

 **Well, there's the long awaited Chapter Eight. What did you think? Notice the difference in my writing? Anyway, sorry it's a little short. I tried to keep it flowing with what has happened so far, but again I can't help but shake the urge to rewrite the entire story again. Let me know if you guys would be up for that. Until then though, please review, follow and favorite. Later peeps!**


	9. Anything for a Friend

**I have decided to not rewrite this story, completely. What I might do is start a whole new story, an alternate version of this one, starting from scratch. Maybe have things happen a little differently. If you would like to check it out, look for it some time in the distant future. If you aren't interested, no worries. This story will still be my main project until it's done. So with that being said, here's Chapter Nine. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _He didn't know who he would choose to take with him, but Naruto was anxious for his new mission. Maybe some time away from the village would be good. Seeing as how a lot has happened in the last few days, this would no doubt take his mind off of things._

 _"_ Maybe I should ask Kakashi-sensei _." He pondered, standing under the hot water of his shower. "_ Then again, he just returned from a mission. There are a lot of Jonin to choose from, though. I guess we'll see in the morning _."_

 _He got into bed, staring at the ceiling. Only one thing came to his mind, and it made him sad. He sighed aloud, closing his eyes as he felt the pain of his deceased sensei wash over him. It somehow put him into a deep sleep, and he wouldn't dream about anything tonight._

* * *

Hyuga Neji was not one to be surprised easily, but the fact that Uzumaki Naruto had arrived at the Hyuga's compound asking for him personally did. The two of them walked around the inner garden, Neji still not sure as to why Naruto had come to see him.

"Trust me when I say I won't waste your time, Neji," Naruto finally spoke, breaking the silence, "but I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Neji asked out of curiosity.

"Hai." Naruto nodded. "Tsunade-sama has given me a mission to undertake and I am to be accompanied by another Jonin level ninja."

"So you want me to come along with you on your mission." Neji smirked. "I never thought I would see the day. Although, it was inevitable."

"Yeah, sure," Naruto continued, confusion in his tone, "and I figured with you're Byakugan we could finish the mission in no time."

"What is the mission, if I may ask?" Neji asked aloud, crossing his arms.

"Just a simple run to the border." Naruto waved off. "Someone, or something, has been harassing the locals. Hokage-sama mentioned that the possibility of enemy contact was more than likely."

"That shouldn't take no more than a couple of days," Neji nodded, standing up, "so I won't pack too heavily. I'll meet you at the Hokage's office, Naruto."

"Hai." Naruto bowed slightly, parting ways with the Hyuga. " _I knew you wouldn't be able to resist_."

* * *

"This report is completely valid." Tsunade began, her tone serious.

"What do you think this means, Hokage-sama?" Shizune added, glancing over the note.

"If they were able to take the Kazekage captive," the Godaime Hokage replied, sighing in thought, "then they are stronger than we could've imagined. How long until they come for Naruto?"

"Will we even be ready for them?" Shizune asked, nervousness in her voice.

"I honestly don't know, Shizune," Tsunade retorted, looking out over the village, "but either way we will do everything in our power to prevent them from taking Naruto."

"Someone mention me?" Naruto spoke up with a grin, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Naruto," Tsunade began, clearing her throat, "you're early. Were you able to find someone to join you on the mission?"

"Hai," Naruto nodded, giving the Hokage a smirk, "and he should be here any second."

"Hokage-sama, may I enter?" A muffled voice came from the door.

"Enter." Tsunade replied aloud, taking note of Naruto's smirk.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." A feminine voice replied.

"Ah, Tenten," Tsunade smiled, "I didn't realize you were going to start taking missions so soon after your promotion to Jonin."

"Eh?" Naruto pondered aloud, looking at the weapons expert. "I actually chose Neji, but I guess he got cold feet."

"Wrong, Naruto," Tenten retorted, "he's on his way now. He told me about the mission and I came to volunteer as an extra."

"Hm," Naruto smirked, "Hinata did say you two were together. I'm surprised Neji agreed to let you come."

"He didn't _agree_ to let me come," she replied, annoyance in her tone, "I decided to come along myself. That is, if Hokage-sama is fine with it."

"I see no harm in it." Tsunade smirked, handing some paperwork off to Shizune. "However, with three Jonin, I expect the mission to go without flaw."

"Hai." Naruto and Tenten nodded in unison.

"Hokage-sama," Neji bowed, "I assume Tenten has already explained her proposal?"

"Yes," Tsunade nodded, "and I have allowed it. Though as I told these two just now, this mission should go smoothly."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Neji nodded. "May I ask who will be taking the lead of this squad?"

"I'm putting Naruto in charge." She replied, crossing her hands under her chin. "I would like to see how he handles being in charge, and I'm certain you two will inform me of his performance. Understood?"

Receiving three nods, Tsunade waved them off.

* * *

Making their way to the village's main gate, Naruto remained silent. Not use to this, both members from team Guy gave him questioning looks.

"What?" Naruto asked aloud, resting his arms behind his head. "Is there something on my face?"

"I'm just surprised at how nonchalant you are right now, Naruto." Tenten spoke up, receiving a nod from Neji. "Usually you're jumping for joy at receiving a mission outside of the village."

"Ah," he smirked, letting out a sigh, "you mean the old me? Well you learn quick, after being out in the world for as long as I was, that almost everything can go wrong."

" _To think that this is that same goofball who beat me in the Chunin exams._ " Neji thought to himself with a smirk.

"Well I'm glad you got to mature while you were gone, Naruto." Tenten replied, giving him a genuine smile. "I had almost given up on it happening. No offense, of course."

"None taken, Tenten." Naruto chuckled, handing over his team's departure papers to the Chunin on duty at the gate. "I appreciate the thought, actually."

"So, Naruto," Neji spoke up, "what's our formation? How are we going to take this?"

"For now I'll take the middle," the blonde nodded, "Neji you take the rear and Tenten you're in the front. That way, you can sense anything behind us, Neji, while Tenten holds the front in case things get serious and we need a quick exit."

"Hai," Tenten nodded in agreement, "my weapons should definitely be enough to cover our escape should someone try a frontal attack."

"Also," Neji added, smirking at the blonde's decisions, "my Byakugan can see in a three hundred sixty degree radius. Putting me in the rear is smart."

"Okay," Naruto nodded with a smile, "then once we get closer to the border, I'll take the rear while Tenten takes the middle. Neji, that puts you in the front. Your Byakugan will be essential in identifying any enemy presence."

Receiving nods of approval from his team, Naruto gestured and the three of them disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 _"I already told you, gaki," an aged voice retorted in annoyance, "the Odama Rasengan can't be rushed. It took the Yondaime five years to perfect his own. I doubt you can do so in a few days."_

 _"Just watch, Ero-sennin," Naruto replied, wagging a bouncy ball around, "I'll surpass the Yondaime and perfect my Rasengan in just two days!"_

 _The boys determination definitely caught Jiraiya's attention. Smirking to himself, the toad sennin got startled once he heard a loud pop behind him._

 _"Ha! I told you, Ero-sennin!" Naruto bellowed, jumping with joy, "It's only been a few hours and I'm already this far! How long did it take the Yondaime to do that part?"_

 _"Baka," Jiraiya retorted, sighing loudly, "the Yondaime didn't have to do such exercises because he created the jutsu."_

 _"Then why do I have to do them?!" Naruto yelled back in annoyance, throwing the deflated ball on the ground with a huff._

 _"There's a creek nearby," Jiraiya cut in, walking into the nearby woods, "and you haven't washed yourself since yesterday. We'll make camp here for the night."_

 _"Whatever," Naruto mumbled, following behind his sensei, "baka. Such a stupid exercise."_

 _"What was that, gaki?" The toad sannin spoke up, glaring at the blonde._

 _"Ah, n-nothing." Naruto replied nervously, setting down his bag. "Say, Ero-sennin, you've been around for a while right?"_

 _"You calling me old, Naruto?" Jiraiya laughed._

 _"I mean," the blonde boy continued, "you've been a Konoha-nin for years now. I was just wondering if you ever.."_

 _"Spit it out, gaki." Jiraiya replied, waving off his subordinate's hesitation._

 _"Did you ever know my parents?" Naruto asked, looking down at the ground._

 _"Ah," Jiraiya began, raising up, "well there's not really a memory I have of your parents. The Kyuubi attack all those years ago brought about many deaths."_

 _"Hai, sensei," Naruto finished, hiding the unshed tears in his eyes, "forget I asked. Not like it makes a difference now. I'm off to bathe, then I guess I'll search for more firewood."_

 _"Sure thing, Naruto." Jiraiya nodded in response, his expression falling the further away Naruto got. "I think it's about time he knew, Minato. Ah, Tsunade's going to clobber me for sure."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open as he hurled a kunai at a rustling bush. Taking a few seconds to adjust his sight, he realised that he had only triumphed in killing a small rabbit.

"A bit jumpy, Naruto?" Tenten spoke up, stoking the fire with a stick. "You talk in your sleep, by the way. I never got the chance to say it, but I'm sorry about what happened to Jiraiya-sama."

"Thanks, Tenten." Naruto sighed, wiping the sweat that had formed on his brow. "I think I'm going to put that kill to good use. You hungry?"

"I could eat," she replied with a shrug, "but we should wait until Neji is awake. I wouldn't feel right eating without him."

"You're right," Naruto retorted, getting up to retrieve his kill, "plus the smell could attract unwanted guests. I'm not too keen on drawing attention at the moment."

"Yeah," she nodded with a yawn, putting the stick down, "we can just have a hearty breakfast, ne? You mind taking over watch, Naruto?"

"Sure, I'll take over." He nodded in agreement. "Get some rest. I'll wake you two in the morning."

The sound of crickets and crackling wood filled his ears. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind. Under all of the sounds of nature, he could hear a faint mumbling. It sounded like a group of people. Creating a clone to stay behind, Naruto walked in the direction of the voices. He didn't know what he was walking into, but he was sure he heard something. He scaled a tree quietly, glancing over an open field. His eyes stopped on a distant campfire, his eyes going wide at who he saw.

"Temari-sama," an older gentleman began, "are you sure that the Hokage received the message? We still haven't heard a reply."

"I'm certain she has." The sand kunoichi retorted in annoyance. "With the newly signed peace treaty between Konoha and Suna, there's no reason for the Hokage to ignore our request."

"Still," another voice added, "what if that is the case? What are we to do if the Hokage doesn't want to be involved."

"Enough!" She exclaimed. "The Akatsuki didn't just kidnap the Kazekage, they kidnapped my baby brother. I'm getting him back with or without the help of the Hokage."

"Well you can start by including me." Naruto cut in, surprising the Suna-nin.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" Temari asked, her face a bundle of emotions.

"Hokage-sama sent me to help out," Naruto retorted, his face serious, "and I will not be taking no for an answer. Now fill me in on the whole situation."

"Hai." She replied bluntly.

* * *

"I can see two people ahead." Neji spoke up, catching his team's attention.

"I sensed them, too," Naruto nodded, "but what do they look like? Should they be considered an enemy?"

"They seem suspicious," Neji replied, straining his eyes a bit more, "and one of them is giving off an ominus chakra. Wait, that can't be.."

"What is it, Neji-kun?" Tenten spoke up, worry in her voice.

"O-One of them has the Sharingan," he finished, halting everyone's movements, "and they're aware of our presence. Prepare for a fight."

" _The only person I can think of with the Sharingan besides Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke is.._ " Naruto pondered to himself, preparing his own chakra.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a cold voice began, appearing in a flash before the trio, "you're a bit far from home. Not really a smart idea to let the village's Jinchuuriki leave freely."

"Guess it's not much of a secret?" Neji asked, glancing at Naruto along with Tenten.

"Oh, you already knew?" Another voice cut in, sounding menacing. "So much for throwing you off. I guess Konoha doesn't cherish village secrets like everyone else, ne, Itachi?"

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto replied, his voice flat, "you are an S-Ranked missing-nin from Konoha. Your capture or death is the goal of many Konoha-nin, and today is the day that it happens."

Without a second wasted, Naruto cloaked himself in the Kyuubi's chakra. Itachi's eyes went wide at the blonde's speed. Unable to move in time, he felt as if he might actually die here. However, his partner Kisame's massive sword blocked the kick aimed for his head. Grabbing hold of the situation, Itachi activated his Sharingan.

"Itachi's not the only one you're facing, teme!" Kisame spat, unbinding his blade.

"I'm not sure who you are," Neji spoke up, "but Naruto isn't the only one you're fighting either. Tenten, now!"

"Hai!" She exclaimed as she jumped into the air, realeasing a flurry of ninja weapons upon the shark-like man.

"Not a bad trick," Kisame replied, holding up his own sword to block, "but those puny things have nothing on my Samehada here. See he gets hungry, and he seems to like the feel of your chakra."

Rushing Neji as quickly as he could, Kisame swung his giant weapon at him. Barely moving in time, Neji got into his fighting stance. Tenten pulled out another scroll, summoning a tanto that became infused with her chakra.

"This should be interesting." Kisame pondered aloud, smiling wickedly. " _Hurry up Itachi, we're on a schedule._ "

* * *

Several yards away, Itachi was having a hard time following Naruto's movements. He looked like an orange blur and his Sharingan couldn't keep up. Itachi pondered where he could've gotten this type of power. Could he have taken control of the Kyuubi's chakra?

"You know, for an Uchiha," Naruto spoke up, tossing a bunch of shuriken at Itachi, "you're pretty slow. Even Sasuke kept up more than you."

" _He fought Sasuke a second time?_ " Itachi asked himself. " _Then does that mean that Orochimaru still has some form of power over him?_ "

"I'm nothing like my brother." Itachi replied, surrounding himself in a giant purple hue.

" _This is.._ " Naruto tried to finish, his eyes going wide.

"Susanoo!" Itachi exclaimed, a man-like mass engulfing his body.

* * *

"Once they captured him, they flew off toward the border." Temari finished, fighting back the worry in her tone.

"It's okay, Temari," Naruto replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, "we'll get Gaara back. You trust me on that, don't you?"

"Of course," she nodded, looking down, "I'm just worried about what they might do to him. If they were to kill him, I don't know if I could handle it."

"Then let's not allow that to happen." Naruto finished, standing up with confidence. "We've got at least a day's worth of catching up to do, so any of you who think you can't keep up, head back to Suna and inform them of the details."

Receiving nods from everyone, only Naruto, Temari and another Suna Chunin went after the Kazekage.

" _Just hang in there, Gaara._ " Naruto replied to himself, blocking out the worst case scenario.

* * *

Yellow clashed with purple, creating a black spark each time. Itachi's chakra-formed sword swung at Naruto at unbelievable speeds. It took almost everything Naruto had to avoid each strike. Finally getting a chance to break away from the battle, Naruto summoned another clone who mimicked his movement.

"Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan!" Naruto and his clone exclaimed, coming in contact with Susanoo's blade.

A blinding flash of light erupted from the collision, engulfing both of them. When the dust settled, both of them were breathing heavily. Naruto's cloak had disappeared and Itachi's Susanoo had crumbled. Looking at his opponent's eyes, Naruto smirked. Putting his hands into a familiar sign, he released another clone he had hidden to gather nature energy.

"I see," Itachi pondered aloud, "so you know how to use sage mode. Looks like Jiraiya wasn't just wasting your time after all."

"You don't get to say his name." Naruto replied in a serious tone. "As I said before, you are a wanted man, and I'm going to be the one to bring you back."

"We shall see." Itachi replied, activating his Sharingan once more.

* * *

"What's the matter," Kisame spat, avoiding Tenten's blade strikes, "did it hurt your feelings when I knocked him flat on his ass? He should've put up more of a fight."

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, striking more furiously.

Neji had put up a good fight, but once Kisame used his Suiro no Jutsu there was no contest. Tenten couldn't do anything as Neji was put through the experience of drowning. Thankfully, a massive spike of chakra and wind blasted away the jutsu and saved Neji. Not wasting any time, Tenten went on the offensive.

"Oh I get it," Kisame smirked, swinging Samehada at the kunoichi, "you two are together. Oh, that's sweet. I'm sure you'll be together in the afterlife."

* * *

"It's over, Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi proclaimed, following the blonde's movements, "with this final move. Nobody can escape my eyes. Amaterasu!"

Suddenly Naruto's torso became engulfed in black flames. Screaming in agony, he fell to the ground. Itachi smirked at the sight of his enemy rolling around in pain. It took him by surprise, however, when Naruto disappeared with a poof of smoke.

" _Kage Bunshin?_ " Itachi pondered, his eyes wide. " _When did he replace himself with a clone?_ "

Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around Itachi's ankles. Not giving his opponent a chance to register the situation, Naruto emerged from the ground with his fist extended. It surprisingly connected, knocking the Uchiha onto his back. His duplicate emerged several seconds later, poofing away with a smirk.

" _H-He used another bunshin.._ " Itachi pondered aloud, his sight getting blurry.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender, Uchiha Itachi," Naruto retorted, taking deep breaths, "and let you come willingly. Otherwise, you won't like what comes next."

"Too late, teme." Another voice cut in, catching Naruto slightly off-guard.

Kisame had appeared and swung his giant blade at the blonde, who narrowly avoided it. Trying to catch his breath, Naruto formed the sign for Kage Bunshin.

"That's enough for now, Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi retorted, being helped up by Kisame. "I am in no condition to continue the fight. You will not be bringing me to Konoha, either."

"So you're giving up?" Naruto scoffed, resting his arms. "Not like an Uchiha to give up so easily. We'll finish this soon, Itachi."

"Yes, we will." Itachi retorted before disappearing with Kisame in a flash.

" _Damn that Itachi._ " Naruto coughed, wiping his sweat. " _If not for that other guy, I would've defeated him. Wait, Neji and Tenten.._ "

* * *

"You're a sensory type, right?" Naruto asked aloud, catching the Suna-nin off guard.

"H-Hai." He replied, his expression showing his nervousness.

"Well," Naruto retorted, "can you sense anything nearby? Are we getting close by any chance?"

"I can feel a chakra presence several miles ahead," the Chunin replied, concentrating his own chakra, "and they seem to be in a hurry. Wait, there's another faint chakra signature."

"It has to be them!" Temari proclaimed, picking up her speed.

"Temari, wait!" Naruto suggested, catching up. "We're not sure if it's them or not. We could be walking right into a trap."

"It's them, Uzumaki-san," the Chunin spoke up, reaching the duo, "they've sensed us as well and are picking up their speed."

"We can't let them get away with Gaara." Temari added, jumping ahead.

" _I won't let anything happen to the people I care for._ " Naruto pondered to himself, trying to keep up with Temari. " _I hope Neji and Tenten won't be too mad about me bailing on them_."

* * *

Coming into the clearing where the other two members of his team had their battle, Naruto noticed their prone figures on the ground. Tenten had multiple cuts on her body, but nothing fatal. Neji was out cold, and the ground was covered in water despite it being scorching outside.

" _This must've been that shark-faced guy's doing._ " Naruto deduced, creating two clones to carry his teammates.

"N-Naruto.." Tenten spoke up, getting his attention.

"Sorry I left you guys like that," Naruto retorted, smiling fondly, "I let my personal feelings get in the way. It won't happen again."

"Tell me you defeated that teme." She groaned, closing her eyes from fatigue.

"Gomen Tenten, Neji," he replied aloud, smiling apologetically, "I'll make it up to you somehow."

Not receiving a reply, he took a minute to regain his energy. Creating a fire, he dressed the rabbit from the night prior. At the very least, he could give them something to look forward to.

* * *

"Just through that clearing!" The Suna Chunin proclaimed, his tone showing his nervousness.

"Okay, Temari," Naruto nodded, "you know the plan. Do not deviate from it, or we might not be able to get Gaara back."

"Hai." She nodded in reply before jumping through the bushes, followed closely by the Chunin.

"So it was just you." A voice began, echoing off the trees. "I thought there were more of you from the chakra spike, but you're just two pipsqueaks from Suna. Hn."

"Hand over the Kazekage, and you'll die quickly!" Temari exclaimed, retrieving her fan.

"Oh, you mean this?" The Akatsuki member teased, showing off his prisoner. "Why don't you try to take it from me? Hn."

Without another word, Temari waved her fan at an incredible speed. A gust of wind rushed toward the S-Rank ninja, cutting down trees and limbs along the way.

" _So she does mean to kill me. This should be fun. Hn._ " The blonde Akatsuki member pondered to himself, avoiding the attack. "I guess I can show you some of my art. Prepare to witness the beauty of it! Hn."

Before the Akatsuki member could fire off his first move, however, Naruto attacked him from behind. Surrounded in his Kyuubi cloak, the kick he connected with sent the enemy flying into a large tree head first. With a hard thud, the missing-nin fell freely toward the ground. Not wasting a second, Naruto retrieved Gaara. As he reached Temari with the Kazekage, the Akatsuki member hit the ground with a sickening impact.

"T-That was.." the Suna Chunin tried to speak, lost for words.

"Gaara!" Temari proclaimed, her eyes showing unshed tears.

"Temari," Naruto added, keeping his eye on the enemy, "take Gaara and head back toward Konoha. If anyone can help him, it's Tsunade-sama."

"Aren't you coming, too?" She asked, curious at his request.

"I have a team that is on a mission along the border." Naruto continued, nodding at the enemy who was moving now. "Meet up with them first and they'll escort you back. They're two miles North from here. Will you do that for me?"

"H-Hai." She nodded, leaving the clearing with Gaara and the Suna chunin in tow.

"Y-You teme," the Akatsuki member began, his voice rattled, "to think that a pipsqueak like you could defeat me, the great Deidara! My art will take you down no matter what! Hn!"

Pulling off his robe, Deidara's body began to expand. Smiling wickedly, he made several hand signs. His body now about the size of a small building, he mouthed one word.

" _Boom._ " He finished, a blinding flash of light disorientating Naruto.

A swirl of flames and wind engulfed the whole area. There was enough force to push Temari and company, who were about a mile away, behind cover. A blood-curdling scream echoed through the forest, falling onto Temari's ears.

" _No, there's no way.._ " She pondered, her eyes wide. "Naruto.."

"In the flesh." A voice cut in, catching her off guard.

"N-Nani?" She retorted, coming face-to-face with said blonde.

"Now, how about I carry him?" Naruto offered, picking up Gaara. "Come on, my team isn't far."

Still not registering the situation, she stood and followed numbly. The Suna Chunin couldn't help but look at Naruto in amazement. If this was the type of ninja that Konoha were creating, it's no wonder that Gaara strengthened the peace treaty.

* * *

"That was good, Naruto." Tenten replied, rubbing her abdomen. "Who knew you could cook?"

"Just another skill I picked up on my travels." Naruto smiled, poking the fire.

"Not the only skill, I assume." Neji cut in, crossing his arms. "We need to talk, Naruto."

"Hai." Naruto nodded with a sigh. "I figured as much. Before you ask, though, I'm not the only one to give credit to for my current power."

"Just as I assumed." Neji replied, closing his eyes in thought. "No doubt it takes immense skill to match up to an S-Ranked missing-nin. Uchiha Itachi, nonetheless."

"If not for Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto retorted, looking into the fire, "I wouldn't have been able to accomplish any of the stuff I have since leaving. He is, without a doubt, the sole purpose for me being who I am. "

"That sounds admirable, Naruto." Tenten added, a thoughtful expression on her face. "It takes a big person to admit that his strength comes from someone else.."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Tenten." Naruto smirked.

"Do you mind telling us everything that happened all those years ago, Naruto?" Neji cut in, anticipation in his voice.

"Not at all." He sighed, stretching his arms.

* * *

"Is his chakra still flowing?" Temari asked the Suna Chunin.

"Hai." Came his quick reply. "It's faint, but it's there. We're also close to your team, Uzumaki-san. I can sense your clone's chakra."

Both blonde's nodded, pushing through the treeline. Under the canopy of trees were Naruto's clone and his two teammates.

"N-Naruto?" Tenten began, glancing between the real one and the clone.

"What's going on?" Neji added, his surprise evident. "You two are from Suna. You also have the Kazekage with you?"

"So, I guess I have some more explaining to do." Naruto's clone finished, poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

"Nani?" Tenten asked in surprise, glancing between the newly arrived blonde and his previous spot on the ground.

"It would appear so, Naruto." Neji agreed, his expression flat.

"We can discuss this back in Konoha." Temari began, urgency in her tone. "Gaara is in trouble and we need to get him to the Hokage immediately."

"Hai." Naruto nodded, gesturing his team to follow. _  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine done. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There's something about switching between two different scenarios that just brings out the creativity in a person, you know? Lol. If you liked it please leave a review, follow and favorite. Au Revoir!**


	10. Feelings Established, Bonds Solidified

**Merry Chrsitmas, to those who celebrate it! A new chapter for a wonderful story. Okay, enough with the mushy stuff, let's get down to business. Here's to a new year, and to Chapter Ten!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular Speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _"Is his chakra still flowing?" Temari asked the Suna Chunin._

 _"Hai." Came his quick reply. "It's faint, but it's there. We're also close to your team, Uzumaki-san. I can sense your clone's chakra."_

 _Both blonde's nodded, pushing through the treeline. Under the canopy of trees were Naruto's clone and his two teammates._

 _"N-Naruto?" Tenten began, glancing between the real one and the clone._

 _"What's going on?" Neji added, his surprise evident. "You guys are from Suna. You also have the Kazekage with you?"_

 _"So, I guess I have some more explaining to do." Naruto's clone finished, poofing away in a cloud of smoke._

 _"Nani?" Tenten asked in surprise, glancing between the newly arrived blonde and his previous spot on the ground._

 _"It would appear so, Naruto." Neji agreed, his expression flat._

 _"We can discuss this back in Konoha." Temari began, urgency in her tone. "Gaara is in trouble and we need to get him to the Hokage immediately."_

 _"Hai." Naruto nodded, gesturing his team to follow._

* * *

It took Naruto and company no longer than a day to return to Konoha, their chakra almost completely depleted from running so much. Rather than walking into the village gates, he opted to dash over the wall and hop building to building while being closely followed by Temari. Everyone else intercepted the gate guards and explained the situation.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Sakura began, "isn't it about time for your appointment with Danzo-san? He gives me an uneasy feeling too, but he is an elder of the council."

"If I had it my way, Sakura," Tsunade replied, rubbing her head, "Danzo wouldn't even be allowed in my buidling. There's something about that man that just rubs me the wrong way."

"Can you do that, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately not." The Godaime retorted, her migraine getting worse. "In order for that to happen, I would have to submit the idea to the entire council. It would then have to come to a vote."

"You're the Hokage, though," Sakura added, "so that should give you the majority choice. If not, then how were people like him dealt with befor-"

"Hokage-sama!" Another voice interrupted, pushing the door open. "It's an emergency, please help!"

"Temari?" Sakura pondered aloud.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade bellowed, jumping from her seat. "You should know not to just barge into-"

"Tsunade-sama," a familiar voice added, hurrying through the door, "it's important. You are the only one who can help right now."

"N-Naruto?" The Hokage retorted, looking at the prone figure in his arms. "What happened? Why did you bring the Kazekage into the village?"

"No time to explain, Hokage-sama," Naruto replied seriously, laying Gaara on her desk, "he's fading fast. I won't allow him to die here, when you can help him."

"Okay, Sakura," Tsunade began, putting her hair into a ponytail, "find Shizune and let her know what's going on. I'm going to need her help."

"H-Hai!" Sakura nodded, leaving the room quickly.

"I'll go retrieve that Suna Chunin," Naruto proposed, placing a hand on Temari's shoulder, "he's a sensory ninja. No doubt he'll be of some help."

Receiving nods from both Temari and Tsunade, Naruto left the office and headed toward the entrance gates.

* * *

"He took down a guy like that with one kick?" Izumo began, his friend Kotetsu also surprised.

"Hai," the Suna Chunin finished, "then he took a direct blast from some kind of sacrificial jutsu. There was a huge explosion, and we were sure he got caught in it."

"So not only did Naruto manage to fight Uchiha Itachi with just a clone," Neji pondered, his expression flat, "but he defeated an S-Rank missing-nin with one move. There is apparently more to him than we could've imagined."

"Well we're home now," Tenten added, resting her head on the Hyuga's shoulder, "that's all that matters. I'm definitely due for a shower."

"Soon enough, Tenten." The newly arrived blonde replied, catching his breath. "For now, though, we're still on duty. Hokage-sama is in need of your help, too."

"Hai." The Suna Chunin nodded seriously, disappearing in a flash.

"Say, Naruto," Kotetsu spoke up, "is it true? Did you really take that guy down with one blow?"

"I'm sure a Suna-nin wouldn't blow smoke up a Konoha-nin's ass, Kotetsu." Izumo retorted with a sigh.

"Gomen Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san," Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head, "but me and my team must return to the Hokage at once. Expect our return papers first thing in the morning."

"Alright." Izumo replied with a nod. " _Still not used to those manners, Naruto._ "

"Hai." Kotetsu added with a smirk. " _He's definitely matured since his Genin days._ "

Without a second thought, all three Jonin disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama," a voice began, kneeling down, "we were able to subdue Jugo. However, there's a minor setback."

"Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed, "you know how much I hate bad news. If it jeopardizes my mission, I will have no other choice but to blame someone."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto nodded, bowing slightly, "if that is what must happen. The plan will have to exclude Jugo, I'm afraid. He has put himself into a chakra-induced coma."

"That is disappointing, Kabuto." Orochimaru finished, standing up. "I guess we'll just have to continue on without him. One way or another, I will have Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto finished.

* * *

"Any idea as to when he'll wake up, Hokage-sama?" Temari began, grasping her brother's hand.

"I'm not certain," Tsunade sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead, "but at the moment the miniscule amount of chakra he has left is playing catch-up with his body. However, there's a chance he might not make it. Having one of the Bijuu extracted from one's body takes every trace of chakra with it."

"N-No way," Temari replied, her eyes wide, "they took the Ichibi? H-How is that even possible?"

"They call themselves the Akatsuki," Tsunade sighed, looking out from the hospital window, "and they're made up of missing-nin that are ranked S in every bingo book. Their main goal is to collect all of the Bijuu. Including the Kazekage's Ichibi, they are now in possession of five of them."

"T-That's.." the Suna kunoichi tried to reply, her mind a mess.

"The capture and extraction of your brother's Bijuu," Tsunade finished, "just shows that they are powerful enough to take down a Jinchuriki. Something thought impossible for the longest time."

"Which means they will eventually come for me, too." Naruto added, closing the door behind himself and his team. "Even if they were to do so, I've taken control of the Kyuubi's chakra fully."

"That does not matter." Tsunade retorted, glancing at the Kazekage. "Either way, your chakra is intertwined with the Kyuubi's. Extracting its chakra means extracting yours as well. The result, possible death."

"That sounds horrible." Tenten added, gripping Neji's hand.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto retorted, looking at Gaara, "what's his status? If what you just said is true, then he should be dead by now."

"Hai," she sighed, sitting down in the lounge chair, "his body is in a near-death state. His chakra is still faint enough to keep him alive, though. If my chakra wasn't depleted, I could give him enough of mine to stabilize him."

"I'll do it, then." Naruto replied, taking off his jacket. "I've got plenty of the stuff, ne?"

"Naruto, thank you." Temari added, grabbing his arm.

"Even if it works," Tsunade added, preparing her jutsu, "there's no way to tell if your chakra will be compatible with his. This could either save his life, or end it."

"We have to try." Naruto finished, placing his hands over Gaara's heart.

Receiving a nod from the Godaime, Naruto cloaked himself in the Kyuubi's chakra once again. Tsunade placed her hands over the blonde's and began to merge his and the Kazekage's chakras. Naruto winced from the feeling of having his energy drained from his body. Gaara's breathing began to intensify, which got his sister's hopes up. However, Gaara's heart suddenly stopped completely.

"Gaara? Come on.." Temari began, gripping her brother's clothes.

"Temari," Naruto replied aloud, giving her a warm smile, "I need you to trust me. Wait outside for Shikamaru to arrive. I sent a clone to retrieve him, so he should be here soon."

"H-Hai." She replied numbly, making her way into the hall followed by Tenten and Neji.

"Let me know something." Naruto added, glancing at the Suna Chunin who had remained silent this entire time.

"H-His heart is," the Chunin stuttered, his eyes showing multiple emotions, "it's beginning to beat more frequently. Your chakra is actually bringing him back."

"Good," Tsunade nodded, "then we're almost in the clear. Shouldn't take much more before he's stable."

"That's it," the Chunin replied, "his heartbeat is regular again. Y-You actually did it. You brought him back."

"Of course I did." Naruto responded between deep breaths. "I said I wouldn't let anyone else I care for die. Gaara is one of the first people I.."

Unable to finish his sentence, Naruto passed out. Tsunade sighed, dragging him over to the chair across from the Kazekage's bed. " _You overdid it again, gaki._ "

* * *

"Not only is Deidara gone," the Akatsuki leader, Pain, began, "but both you and Kisame weren't able to capture the Kyuubi."

"Hai," Itachi replied in a flat tone, "and Uzumaki Naruto seems to be in control of the Kyuubi's chakra. He must've taken it by force."

"Yeah, the brat is annoying." Kisame added with a smirk, resting on his blade. "Had I not intervened, Itachi might've been meeting Kami right now."

"That's doubtful," Pain retorted, anger in his tone, "but this poses a problem. It seems I'll have to pay a visit to Konoha sooner than expected and show them our power first-hand."

"I would like to propose something." Itachi retorted, getting their leader's attention. "Allow Kisame and I to infiltrate the village. If we are still unable to retrieve the Kyuubi, then you can do whatever you wish."

"Hm," Pain pondered aloud, "very well. You have one more chance to bring me the Kyuubi. If you fail, though, I will not hesitate to decimate Konoha."

"Hai." Itachi replied with a nod, releasing the holographic jutsu.

"What the hell was that, Itachi?" Kisame proclaimed, giving his partner a questioning glance. "Why not let him go to Konoha and level it to the ground? Weren't they the ones who booted you out on your ass?"

"It's not that simple." Itachi retorted, closing his eyes in thought.

"Sure seems like it." Kisame retorted, throwing Samehada over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Itachi finished, disappearing in a flash.

* * *

"Naruto," a feminine voice began, causing the blonde to stir, "Naruto, wake up already."

"Hm, alright." He retorted as he sat up, his eyes opening to a familiar face. "Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Hokage-sama sent me over," she retorted, resting her hands on her hips, "I was on my way to the hospital with a flower delivery and she sent me to check up on you."

"Ah, well," He began, rubbing his neck, "i'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me, though. I had no idea you cared, Ino-chan."

"Hn," Ino scoffed, smirking at him, "in your dreams Uzumaki. I was going to invite you to Ichiraku, but not after that little remark."

"Oh, get a room." Another voice cut in.

"Ah T-Temari, Shikamaru," Naruto replied, scratching his neck, "when did you guys get here?"

"We've been here for a while," Shikamaru added, holding Temari, "and just for future reference, you snore."

"Right," Naruto nodded, standing up, "well I could definitely eat something. Going a full day on a bit of rabbit isn't all that great."

"Naruto, before you go," Temari began, walking over to him and kissing his cheek, "thank you. If not for you, I don't know what might've happened."

"Anything for the ones I care about." Naruto smiled back warmly, nodding before leaving with Ino.

" _Naruto, you're no doubt one of the strongest people I know._ " Shikamaru proclaimed to himself, rubbing Temari's back.

* * *

"Nani?" Shizune replied in surprise. "W-What do you mean Naruto-kun upheld two missions at once?"

"As I said earlier." Neji retorted, his face serious. "Not only did we face off against Uchiha Itachi, and another man with chakra levels that rival Gai-sensei, but Naruto also rescued the Kazekage while eliminating another S-Ranked Akatsuki member all at once."

"Hai," Tenten added, "I can confirm all of it. If not for Naruto, there's no doubt that someone could've died."

"I see." Tsunade finished, writing down her last notes. "Well then, I see no point in briefing you anymore. You two are dismissed, and take the next few days off."

"Hai." Tenten nodded, bowing slightly before leaving.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Neji added before following Tenten.

"T-That's insane.." Shizune pondered aloud. "To think that Naruto-kun is even that powerful. Maybe we should let him handle the Akatsuki if they come, after all?"

"That's something I hope doesn't happen." Tsunade replied, taking a shot of sake. "If not for me promoting Naruto to Jonin, I probably could have made him a Sanin given this new information and his new abilities."

"Can you even give that rank to another ninja, Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked, her eyes wide.

"Not that I know of," she replied, resting her head on her hands, "but I guess I could research it. No time like the present, right Shizune?"

"Hai." Her assistant retorted, smiling fondly.

* * *

"So, how did the sealing go?" Naruto began, taking his seat at the ramen stand.

"Uneventful," Ino replied, sitting beside him, "even though Sasuke-kun cursed the entire time. Kakashi-san had to eventually knock him out."

"What did you ever see in a guy like Sasuke, anyway?" Naruto pondered aloud, showing Teuchi his order.

"Why, you jealous?" Ino smirked, pointing out her order as well.

"No," Naruto shrugged, handing her a pair of chopsticks, "just curious. I mean, every girl in our age group went after him. There had to be something."

"Honestly," she replied, taking a sip of water, "I only acted that way at first to get under Sakura's skin. Then I fooled myself into thinking I actually loved him, like every other girl did."

"Hm," he scoffed, sliding her food to her, "so it was all in your head? Makes sense now, seeing as how something had to fill the empty space."

"Baka," she retorted, poking his head with her chopsticks, "that's the last straw. You're paying for both of our meals now."

" _Thought I was to begin with._ " He thought to himself with a smile, starting on his own meal.

"So, since we're asking," Ino added, wiping her mouth, "what did you see in Sakura back then?"

"Ugh," he choked, coughing up a noodle, "what? What are you asking that for all of a sudden?"

"Well you asked me," she replied, smirking, "so I'm asking you. You can't bail out when someone starts asking back, Naruto-kun."

"Right, well," he tried to find words, wiping the broth from his mouth, "I guess it started right before before the academy. Actually, it began a few years prior."

* * *

 _"Naruto, go already!" Choji spoke up, his stubby legs climbing the steps of the slide. "I'm going next, then Shikamaru is going."_

 _"Don't rush me." Naruto retorted, looking down the slide._

 _"Just go, Naruto." Shikamaru added, sitting in a nearby swing. "This day is starting to become troublesome."_

 _"Okay, here I go-" he began, raising his arms._

 _"P-Please, leave me alone.." a scared girl's voice began, catching his attention._

 _"What's the matter, pinky? You gonna cry?" Another kid mocked, poking her forehead._

 _"Stop it." She pleaded, clenching her shorts._

 _"Or what? You gonna do something about it?" A chubby kid began, pulling her hair._

 _"Hey! She said stop it!" Naruto exclaimed, running over to the bullies._

 _"Who are you, her bodyguard?" The largest boy retorted, cracking his knuckles. "I would be quiet, if you don't want to get pummeled."_

 _"Like you could, baka!" Naruto yelled, rushing the biggest kid head first._

 _He didn't get far, though. Before he could land a hit, all three boys had him pinned down. They all took turns hitting him, Naruto trying with all his might to fight back. While they were distracted, Choji and Shikamaru helped the girl get away._

 _"Shouldn't we do something, Shikamaru?" Choji began, sweat running down his forehead._

 _"Like what? They're twice our size." Shikamaru replied, worry in his tone._

 _"Enough of that!" A mature voice cut in, causing everyone to look in his direction. "What is going on here?"_

 _"It's a Jonin! Let's get out of here!" One of the bullies exclaimed, pulling his friends arms before they all ran off._

 _"Dad, you're here!" Shikamaru began, rushing over to Naruto. "They were harassing this girl, but Naruto stood up to them."_

 _"Is that so?" Shikaku replied, looking at the bruised blonde. "Let's get going, Shikamaru. Your mom has dinner waiting."_

 _"But, dad," Shikamaru retorted, looking between the blonde and his father, "what about Naruto? He's hurt and needs a doctor."_

 _"No buts," Shikaku finished, "you too Choji. Come on, your father asked me to retrieve you. You can stay with us tonight."_

 _"H-Hai." Choji nodded, leaving with Shikamaru and his father._

 _"Are you okay?" The girl began, kneeling beside Naruto._

 _"I'm fine," he replied, holding his cheek, "they can't hurt me with weak punches like that. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage! Nice to meet you, um.."_

 _"Haruno Sakura." She smiled, helping him up._

 _"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto smirked. "I hope they didn't hurt you or anything, you know?"_

 _Not speaking a word, she gave him a hug. His eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red. He didn't know what to do, so he just rubbed his neck nervously while smiling._

 _"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura finished, bowing her head. "I hope I get to see you again tomorrow."_

 _"I'll be here, Sakura-chan!" He proclaimed, waving fondly._

 _"Sakura, what are you doing playing with that boy?" Her mother began, gripping her arm._

 _"H-He helped me out, mommy." She replied, avoiding her mother's gaze._

 _"You are no longer allowed to play with that boy, understood?" Her mother finished, her tone serious._

 _"O-Okay." Sakura nodded, causing Naruto to frown at her answer._

 _Just like most of the other kids his age, he couldn't call this new person his friend. Though, he had to admit, she was cute._

* * *

"That's kind of it, in a nutshell." Naruto finished, slurping up the last of his broth. "Then we ended up going to the academy together, but I'm sure her mother forced that memory out of her head before that."

"Wow," Ino replied numbly, using her napkin to wipe away a few unshed tears, "that was such a sweet story. How could forehead just pretend like that never happened?"

"She probably doesn't remember, honestly." He smirked, drinking the last of his water. "That's all in the past now though, so let's look toward the future."

"If we were old enough to drink, I'd toast to that, Naruto-kun." She repeated, finishing her water as well.

"So, Ino," Naruto began, giving Teuchi the money for the meal and a generous tip, "what do you say you and I visit a spot I like to frequent? I promise you'll like it."

"I don't know," she replied, smirking at him, "depends on how far I have to walk. I'd like to work off the meal eventually, just not this soon."

"Okay, then how about this?" He proposed, bending down to give her a piggyback.

"You can't be serious." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"It's either this, or I carry you bridal style." He proclaimed, smiling at her.

"Fine," she submitted, resting against his back, "but you watch your hands. One wrong move, and I'll knock you on your ass."

"Yeah, whatever," he finished, grabbing hold of her legs, "just hold on. It's not that far, anyways."

Not wasting another second, he disappeared in a flash. Jumping from building to building, he headed in the direction of the one place he could go to ease his mind and relax.

* * *

"This can't be.." Orochimaru hissed, throwing stuff across the room. "This wasn't suppose to happen! They sealed away his chakra?"

"Gomen, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto spoke up, not looking his master in the face, "I had no idea of what was going on until just now. My previous contact was found out."

"So you're saying this is your fault, Kabuto.." Orochimaru seethed, walking toward his long-time subordinate.

"No, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto began, moving backwards, "I'm saying that this is just an unfortunate chain of events. There's nothing we could've done to prevent it."

"Oh, there's something," Orochimaru finished, extending the blade from his mouth into Kabuto's abdomen, "and it starts with getting rid of the insubordination! I always worked better on my own."

"O-Orochimaru-sama.." Kabuto choked out, slouching against the wall.

" _Now that that's taken care of_ ," he pondered, retracting the blade back down into his body, " _I must take care of those abominations. If I create something from now on, it will be nothing less than perfect. Kuku._ "

* * *

 **There we go, short and sweet. Just a side note, if this isn't posted on Christmas day, that's because I was spending time with family. Still, hope you guys took it as a gift from me to you. Don't worry about the length either, as this is a sort of filler chapter. The next one will be longer, trust me. I have a lot planned for our favorite blonde. You know the drill by now.. Please Review, Favorite and Follow! Deuces!  
**


	11. Time Running Thin

**Seems like a lot of people enjoyed the latest chapter. The amount of support this story has now is just insane to me. Before I go any further though, I would like to apologize for being absent these past months. I've had some health issues recently, and hospital bills are no joke. Now, with that out of the way, enjoy Chapter Eleven!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular Speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _"This can't be.." Orochimaru hissed, throwing stuff across the room. "This wasn't suppose to happen! They sealed away his chakra?"_

 _"Gomen, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto spoke up, not looking his master in the face, "I had no idea of what was going on until just now. My previous contact was found out."_

 _"So you're saying this is your fault, Kabuto.." Orochimaru seethed, walking toward the medical-nin._

 _"No, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto began, moving backwards, "I'm saying that this is just an unfortunate chain of events. There's nothing we could've done to prevent it."_

 _"Oh, there's something," Orochimaru finished, extending the blade from his mouth into Kabuto's abdomen, "and it starts with getting rid of the insubordination. I always worked better on my own."_

 _"O-Orochimaru-sama.." Kabuto choked out, slouching against the wall._

"Now that that's taken care of, _"_ _he pondered, retracting the blade back down into his body, "_ I must take care of those abominations. If I create something from now on, it will be nothing less than perfect. Kuku. _"_

* * *

"W-What's going on?" A groggy voice began, the sudden light blinding them.

"Gaara!" Temari exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her brother. "Thank kami you're awake."

"T-Temari? Where am I?" The Kazekage pondered aloud, glancing at his surroundings.

"We're in Konoha." She replied, wiping away unshed tears. "Luckily the Hokage was able to save your life in time."

"I thought you told me his heart stopped?" Nara Shikamaru spoke up, scratching his head.

"My heart?" Gaara repeated, his eyes going wide. "So I did die. Strange, it was nothing but pitch black."

"You're such a downer, man." Shikamaru added, rubbing his forehead.

"Shika, hush!" Temari retorted, glaring at him.

"Sorry," he replied, leaning against the wall, "just didn't expect that to be the first thing he said. What a drag."

"How did we get to Konoha?" Gaara asked, attempting to raise himself up.

"How do you think, little brother?" She smirked, helping him sit up.

"Naruto." He pondered aloud, receiving a nod from the other two present.

"Then he must have defeated that man," the Kazekage added, looking out the window, "even though I couldn't. He has definitely become stronger since the last time we saw each other."

"Not only that," another voice chimed in, closing the door behind them, "he apparently has healing powers. If not for Naruto giving up most of his chakra, you wouldn't be having this conversation, Kazekage-sama."

"Hokage-sama," Gaara nodded, "Suna owes you a lot for taking me in. I am forever in your debt, thank you."

"Don't thank me," she smirked, sitting at the end of the bed, "thank the gaki. He's the one who who saved you."

"He saved all of us." Temari added, gripping her brother's hand.

"I'm all for warm moments," Shikamaru began, rubbing his neck, "but I still need to meet Choji and Asuma-sensei. I'll see you later Temari, Gaara."

"Bye, Shika." Temari replied, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for everything earlier. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"What do you see in a guy like that?" Gaara pondered aloud, watching Shikamaru's retreating figure through the door's window.

"Oh, just accept it already." She scoffed, sitting beside her brother's bed.

"Well, Kazekage-sama," Tsunade began, "I don't mean to be pushy, but I think it would be in Suna's best interest that you return as soon as possible."

"So soon?" Temari asked, caution in her tone. "Is he well enough to make the trip?"

"That's all up to him." She replied with a nod. "You're both welcome to stay as long as you need to, but a village is lost without it's leader."

"It's fine," Gaara began, turning his body to stand, "I feel more energized than ever before. My chakra seems to be more lively."

"Not having to share it with a Bijuu will do that." Tsunade retorted, smirking at the Kazekage's expression.

"N-Nani?" He proclaimed, his eyes wide.

* * *

"Wow," Yamanaka Ino began, "this place is beautiful. Why haven't I heard of it before now?"

"This place has been claimed by me, I guess." Naruto retorted, sitting on the Yondaime's head. "I started coming up here just before becoming a Genin. It was the one place I could come sit and think."

"You can see the whole village," she retorted, sitting down with him, "all the way to the gates. So every time you sat here, you had no clue that the Yondaime Hokage was your father? Talk about irony."

"Yeah," he laughed, leaning back and glancing at the sky, "though I'm kind of happy I didn't. I think knowing back then probably would've went to my head, causing me to act all superior."

"Sometimes you need to revel in that sort of thing," she smirked, looking over the entirety of Konoha, "and kami knows you deserve it more than most people in this place. I know I wouldn't be quiet about it."

"I would believe that." He retorted, receiving a punch to the arm.

"I'm not that obnoxious, you know." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Well.." He started playfully, receiving a glare.

"Ino, I figured it was you." Another voice cut in, catching them both off guard. "Uzumaki-san, pleasure to meet you once more."

"S-Sai," Ino retorted, standing to face him, "what are you doing here? I thought you had a mission outside of the village?"

"Hai," the artist-nin nodded, glancing between the two blondes, "I've just finished turning in my mission statement. I spoke to Asuma-san, but he said he hadn't seen you. I figured I would at least look for you and let you know that I had returned."

"Well, I'm glad you're back Sai-kun." She smiled, remembering who else was present. "Naruto, I-" She tried to begin.

"Sai-san, we meet again." Naruto cut in, half-smiling. "I hope, for your sake, that you always make it back home safe to Ino here. I've rambled enough anyway, so I'm just going to go meet with Hokage-sama. Thanks for helping me kill some time, Ino."

"Naruto?" She questioned, confused at his sudden words.

"Later you guys," he finished, stretching his arms, "enjoy the sunset while you can. It disappears way too fast."

Ino couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt for some reason. Looking at the sunset, Sai placed an arm around her waist.

"Shall we indulge in the sunset, Ino?" Sai began, pulling her down to sit beside him.

"Hai." She nodded absently, sighing aloud.

* * *

"This is unlike a Hokage, Tsunade." Danzo began, staring the Godaime down. "Not only was I waiting for your summons for several hours, but you were drinking at your desk. You're as bad as Sarutobi was with that pipe."

"Enough of the berating, Danzo." Tsunade began, glaring back at him. "What was so urgent that you had to meet with me? Surely it's important?"

"Oh, it is," he smirked, pulling several papers from his robe, "and I believe you will get a kick out of it. Have a look at these forms and tell me your thoughts."

"W-What is this?!" She proclaimed, her pupils visibly shaking.

"Oh, you know what it is, Tsunade." Danzo replied, leaning forward in his chair. "Let's not forget that you signed them yourself, with the Hokage's seal no less."

"You teme!" She exclaimed, punching through her desk before standing up. "Is this some sort of hoax that you've cooked up? I'll have you put through an eternity of hell!"

"There's nothing you can do to me," he replied, standing from his chair, "that I haven't already been through. Besides, your approval swayed the vote made earlier this morning."

"What the hell are you talking about? What vote?" She seethed, using all of her might not to kill him.

"Oh, were you not informed?" He retorted, making his way toward the door. "I asked for someone to inform your assistant, but she must've forgotten. Uzumaki Naruto is to be brought before the council and be formally banished from Konoha tomorrow morning. I trust you will be there?"

Unable to speak a word, several unshed tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Happy with the Godaime's current state, Danzo left her office with a triumphant smirk. His main goal had been fulfilled.

* * *

"I'm all for sneaking into Konoha and causing some mayhem," a grizzled voice began, "but I doubt the brat would be in this abandoned part of the village. You wouldn't have a personal agenda here, would you Itachi?"

"Kisame," Itachi replied, navigating the Uchiha district's alleyways, "just keep quiet and I will explain later. For now, we must avoid detection."

"Yeah, yeah," the swordsman retorted, smirking at his partner, "whatever you say. You could've at least filled me in on your plan."

"I couldn't risk you revealing it to anyone else." Itachi finished coldly, stopping Kisame with his arm. "My younger brother is still in the village, and I would prefer he not be wiped out along with everyone else should Pain decide to actually come to Konoha."

"Aw, Itachi has a soft spot for his baby brother?" Kisame teased, noticing the two Konoha-nin on patrol. "Correct me if i'm wrong, but wasn't your plan to kill him eventually?"

"No," Itachi sighed, closing his eyes, "he was suppose to kill me. That's what I had planned all along. Only then would he be able to take my eyes and understand the truth."

"Man, the Uchiha really were an emotional bunch of people." Kisame sighed aloud, watching as Itachi took care of the two nin's.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama," Naruto began, knocking on the Godaime's door, "are you busy? I had something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Enter, Naruto." Tsunade's shaky reply came, confusing him.

"Is everything alright, Tsunade-sama?" He asked, opening the door to a disheveled Hokage and ruined office. "W-What happened in here? Did someone attack you?"

"No, nothing like that," she replied, not wanting to face him, "just had some bad news delivered. Please sit down Naruto, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" He asked, sitting across from her. " _I've never seen her this bad off before. It must be something horrible._ "

"N-Naruto, I.." she tried to begin, unable to find words.

"Baa-chan, tell me." He ordered, starting to worry a little.

Not wanting to say the words, she held out the papers that Danzo had left behind. Unsure as to what was going on, he took them and read them over. After several minutes of silence, he squeezed the papers out of frustration.

"So, it's finally happened." Naruto started, his tone flat. "I can't say I'm surprised, seeing as how he's wanted me gone for a while. Jiraiya-sensei told me alot while we were away."

"Y-You knew about Danzo?" She pondered, wiping her eyes.

"Hai." He sighed, glancing at the Hokage's signature. "I also know that he would use any means to get things done. This isn't your fault, Tsunade-sama."

"Why are you being so calm about this?" She asked him, surprised at his realxed attitude.

"There's not really anything we can do," he replied, rubbing his neck, "seeing as how it has both your signature and seal. The only thing I could possibly do at this point is plead my case in the morning."

"There has to be something more.." She trailed off, her thoughts being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tsunade-sama, may I enter?" A feminine voice began.

"Hai, enter." Tsunade replied shortly, glancing at Naruto who had nodded in agreement.

"Sorry for not informing you earlier, Tsunade-sama," a familiar voice began, "but I figured you would want to speak with Danzo-sama alone-"

"Evening, Sakura." Naruto cut in, noticing her shocked expression.

"W-What happened in here?" The pinkette retorted, glancing between the two blonde's. "Did you anger Tsunade-sama again, Naruto?"

"No, Sakura," the Godaime spoke up, clearing her throat, "this was because of Danzo. That old teme will be dead by my hand sooner or later."

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?" Sakura sighed, nudging a piece of wood from the Hokage's desk. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, I shouldn't have left."

"I don't think it would've made a difference, Sakura." Naruto added, making his way to the door. "Hokage-sama, could we keep this new information under wraps? I don't want anyone else to know right now."

"If that's what you want, Naruto." She nodded, her emotions catching in her throat.

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama. See you in the morning." He half-smiled, walking out of the Godaime's office.

"What was that all about?" Sakura pondered aloud, noticing her sensei's worried expression. " _Is there something going on with Naruto?_ "

"Sakura," Tsunade began, cupping her face, "would you get me an aspirin please? My head is killing me."

"Hai." Sakura nodded, leaving the Hokage to her thoughts.

* * *

"I thought the Uchiha could break minds?" Kisame scoffed, leaning on his sword. "Shouldn't take you more than a couple of minutes to find him through your genjutsu. These Konoha minds too much for you, Itachi?"

"Quiet, Kisame," Itachi retorted, "I found him. I hope you're ready for some attention."

"Thought you'd never ask." Kisame smirked, raising his blade to his shoulder before disappearing in a flash along with Itachi.

* * *

 **Well, another chapter down. Several months later, no less. Apologies again, everyone. I've had a rough few months recently. On top of being in and out of hospitals and trying to pay bills, writing has been the farthest thing from my mind. I will make the next chapter longer for sure though, so there is some silver lining. Hopefully you can forgive and forget as I am going to try to upload a chapter at least once a month now. How many chapters in the near future you ask? Who knows? Until the next chapter please favorite, follow and review!**


	12. Coming to a Head

**Well it's a bit sooner than expected, I have to admit, but here's a new chapter for you. After being away from this story for some time, I couldn't shake the need to write something new for it. I've also been reading some older stories on the website, from the early 2000's, and it's somewhat rekindled my writing spirit. Enough rambling though, you came here to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai_.) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _"I thought the Uchiha could break minds?" Kisame scoffed, leaning on his sword. "Shouldn't take you more than a couple of minutes to find him through your genjutsu. These Chunin's minds too much for you Itachi?"_

 _"Quiet,Kisame," Itachi retorted, "I found him. Hope you're ready for some attention."_

 _"Thought you'd never ask." Kisame smirked, raising his blade to his shoulder before disappearing in a flash along with Itachi._

* * *

"Has team four responded back yet?" A Konoha-nin began, glancing to his left.

"Not yet," the other Konoha-nin present retorted, sighing loudly, "and it's been twenty minutes. Should we investigate?"

"Hokage-sama said to inform her if anything strange happened, even if it was as minor as this." The superior Konoha-nin retorted.

"Inform her of what?" Another voice cut in, catching the two off guard.

"A-Ah, Kakashi-san," one of them replied, his tone nervous, "it's nothing. One of the patrol teams hasn't checked in yet. That's all."

"Sounds like you two should check on them." Kakashi replied, jumping to the ground. "I'll take over your watch until you get back. I've got nothing else to do."

"Hai, Kakashi-san." Both Konoha-nin nodded, taking off in the direction of the Uchiha district.

" _That was too easy,_ " Itachi scoffed to himself, dispelling his henge, " _even for me. To think that Konoha has people as dense as this guarding Sasuke._ "

The sound of distant yelling could be heard, causing Itachi to snap his head back. As he made eye contact with his partner, Kisame, two lifeless bodies hit the ground.

"As much as I enjoyed that," Kisame began, taking in the scent of fresh blood, "Samehada is still thirsty."

"That's it for now," Itachi retorted, making his way into the concrete building, "unless someone decides to intervene. Guard the door."

"Of course," Kisame mocked as Itachi made his way inside, "is there anything else I can do for you while I'm at it? Perhaps a hot towel and some dango to ease your mind? Pfft."

* * *

Naruto's mind had been stressed ever since he left the Hokage's office. His slow walk to his hotel gave him the pleasure of revisiting the events of the day. He was not grateful.

" _To think that Danzo would try to banish me._ " He thought to himself, sighing aloud.

"Something on your mind, Naruto?" A familiar voice cut in, getting his attention.

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto retorted, putting on a small smile, "I was just thinking about some things. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to check up on Sasuke," Kakashi replied, jumping down to his student's side, "when I saw you moping around. If you're that bored, you can come with me."

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sighed, stretching his arms. "That teme could probably use a visitor right about now, anyway."

* * *

"Kisame, what a pleasant surprise." A sinister voice began, causing the Akatsuki member to clench his teeth as he readied himself for a fight.

He knew that voice all too well, and his confidence from before began to ware off.

"Orochimaru." Kisame retorted, his voice showing his anxiousness. "Still prowling around in the dark for little kids?"

"Very funny." The snake sannin replied, flashing a grin. "I claimed Sasuke-kun many years ago, so I've come to collect."

"Too bad." Kisame retorted, extending his blade outward, "Itachi and I had a similar idea, too."

"It seems we're at an impass, then." Orochimaru hissed, kneeling down as he bit his thumb. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

* * *

" _His chakra is completely gone,_ " Itachi pondered, looking at his unconscious younger brother, " _but not permanently? Sealed away, maybe?_ "

"Come to criticize me again, teme?" Sasuke spoke up, unable to lift his head.

"Sasuke, how you've fallen." Itachi replied, staring down at his pathetic sibling.

" _T-That voice_.." Sasuke pondered to himself, using as much strength as possible to lift his head.

"How did you expect to defeat me in this condition, little brother?" Itachi teased, his tone flat. "Killing you now would bee too easy."

"You have some nerve showing up here!" Sasuke bellowed, the walls echoing his words.

"Without your chakra, it would hardly be satisfying ending you." Itachi finished, flashing through handsigns before slamming his palm into Sasuke's shoulder.

Unable to handle the pain, the younger Uchiha fell unconscious for the second time that day. Before Itachi could retrieve his brother, though, a giant serpent's head crashed through the roof. Kisame landed several feet from Itachi, wiping the blood trail from his mouth.

"We've got company," Kisame spat, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, "and he's not too pleased with your plan."

" _Orochimaru._ " Itachi pondered, throwing his brother over his shoulder.

"How do you plan on fighting while holding the gaki?!" Kisame barked out, annoyed at his partner.

"We're not fighting him," Itachi replied, grabbing kisame's shoulder, "they are. Our mission is accomplished."

"Uchiha Itachi giving up so easily?" Orochimaru laughed, noticing the absence of the younger Uchiha. "Stealing my property as well. That won't do."

"Orochimaru!" An angry voice began, getting the snake sannin's attention.

"Naruto-kun," Orochimaru grinned, facing the blonde boy, "it's been a while. Still afraid after our last meeting?"

Orochimaru's arrogance faltered however, when he opened his eyes to see the fully chakra-cloaked Uzumaki forming a massive jutsu in his palm.

" _This jutsu.._ " Orochimaru thought to himself, preparing to evade it, " _if it hits me, I'm done for._ "

Not wasting a second, Naruto dashed forward with a speed that Kakashi couldn't even keep up with. Mere seconds before impacting the top of the giant serpent's head, Orochimaru jumped down to the ground as sweat formed on his brow.

"Futon: Odama Rasenshuriken!" Naruto screeched, pushing the massive jutsu into the snake's head causing it to dispell.

" _For him to defeat Manda that easily.._ " Orochimaru pondered, " _Uzumaki Naruto has certainly become a person of interest._ "

"He's not your only opponent!" Kakashi cut in, running at the sannin with his chidori blazing.

"Hn, Kakashi," Orochimaru mocked, phasing into the ground, "we both know you couldn't touch me with that jutsu."

"Maybe not," Naruto cut in, grabbing Orochimaru by the hair, "but you can't dodge this, teme!"

Without a second thought, Naruto slammed his signature jutsu into the sannin's neck. Blood spewed onto the ground as Orochimaru's head detached from his shoulders. The only expression visible on the serpent-like man's face was shock. Tossing the head aside, Naruto fell onto his rear. His chakra cloak faded, and he could smell the blood on the wind.

"Naruto," Kakashi began, a little stunned at what just happened, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto breathed out, laying on the grass, "just exhausted. I guess I'm not fully use to the Kyuubi's chakra yet."

"That's not what I meant." Kakashi replied seriously.

"That teme deserved worse." Naruto shot back, staring into his sensei's eyes. "He killed Sarutobi-sama, and caused Sasuke the pain he has suffered all this time. This was an easy way out if you ask me."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi blurted out, rushing toward the now destroyed building that once held the Uchiha.

Naruto immediately followed, catching up to the Jonin seconds later. Using what energy he had left, Naruto used his cloak once more to sense for chakra.

"He's not here." Naruto sighed out of relief and annoyance. "There were three other charka's present before we got here, though."

"Can you tell who they belonged to?" Kakashi pondered, even more surprised at how powerful his student really was.

"I've felt them before." Naruto admitted, concentrating even harder. "I'm afraid it gets worse than just Orochimaru, Kakashi-sensei."

"What do you mean? Who was it?" He asked, the interest visible in his tone.

"Uchiha Itachi and his Akatsuki friend," Naruto began, gritting his teeth, "and the third belongs to Sasuke."

"H-How? I sealed away Sasuke's chakra." Kakashi wondered aloud, his mind racing with different scenarios as to how it could've happened.

"Itachi, more than likely." Naruto added, anger in his voice.

A sudden pop and a cloud of smoke caught their attention. Turning their heads, they couldn't believe their eyes. In Orochimaru's place was the detached head and lifeless body of another person.

"That looks like.." Naruto began.

"Kabuto." Kakashi cut in, finishing his words.

* * *

"You failed once more?" A booming voice cut in, causing several of the people present to flinch slightly.

"Hai," Itachi nodded, his voice flat, "thanks to Orochimaru's interference. Had he not shown up, we would've captured the Kyuubi."

"Orochimaru.." The powerful figure pondered aloud, not noticing Itachi's lie. "I've had enough of him. I want you all searching. Bring him to me alive."

"What are you going to do with him?" Another voice cut in, amusement in his tone.

"I haven't decided. Dismissed." The ominous figure finished, ending the holographic transmission. " _I'll have time to think about that after paying a visit to Konoha_."

* * *

Shortly after their brief battle, Naruto and Kakashi elected to inform the Hokage of what had happened. Before leaving though, Kakashi sealed Kabuto's body into a scroll.

"She's going to be irate when she finds about Sasuke." Naruto added, crossing his arms.

"More than likely we'll be sent to retrieve him. Again." Kakashi sighed, placing the scroll into his pouch.

"Leave that to me, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smirked, heading toward the Hokage's office. "Since I won't be here much longer anyway."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked him, following shortly after.

"Earlier today," Naruto sighed, "Danzo payed a visit to Tsunade-sama. Apparently he had some files signed by the Hokage stating that I am to be exiled. Tomorrow morning, actually."

"T-That's impossible." Kakashi retorted, his visible eye showing his shock. "Hokage-sama wouldn't approve of something like that. There has to be something else going on."

"My thoughts exactly," Naruto nodded, stopping in his tracks to face his sensei, "but there really isn't anything we can do about it now. At most, I can plead my case with a proposal."

"Sasuke." Kakashi admitted, catching on to Naruto's plan.

"Exactly." Naruto smirked, continuing his trek. "If I bargain with retrieving Sasuke once more, maybe they might change their minds."

"I'll be there," Kakashi nodded, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "and offer my help. Maybe with me volunteering, they'll have more reason to agree to it."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled, rubbing his neck out of habit.

* * *

"That was too damn close, Itachi." Kisame spat, glancing at his partner's younger sibling. "That situation in Konoha could've went bad at any time, all because of this gaki."

"I had no other choice, Kisame." Itachi replied plainly. "We didn't plan on having to face Orochimaru. Otherwise, we would've handled it differently."

"I think you're letting emotions cloud your judgement." Kisame retorted, a sour look on his face.

"He is my brother," Itachi began, looking at the sky, "and I will protect him until the day comes where we will battle. It's not my preference, but my body acts on it's own."

"You should get it under control, then." Kisame sighed, placing Samehada onto his shoulder. "I'm going to go find something to kill."

"Talking like I'm not here." Uchiha Sasuke finally spoke, rising to a sitting position. "If my hands weren't tied, I'd kill both of you here and now."

"Want to test that theory, teme?" Kisame growled, inching toward the younger shinobi.

"Enough, Kisame." Itachi finished, standing in front of his brother.

"Whatever." Kisame growled, walking in the opposite direction.

"Sasuke, that was foolish." Itachi began, looking down at his younger brother.

"Don't speak down to me," Sasuke retorted, his anger boiling up inside of him, "like you're someone who cares! I'm going to kill you, even if it kills me in the process!"

"Then prove it, little brother." Itachi replied, cutting the chakra rope binding Sasuke's hands.

"Teme!" Sasuke yelled, putting as much chakra into his left hand as he could.

"Such a childish technique." Itachi mocked, jumping several yards away.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed, running toward his older brother as his curse mark stretched across his skin.

"I win." Itachi replied, watching his brother get closer as his body began to transform.

* * *

"Naruto, wake up." A feminine voice began, waking the blonde from his slumber.

"Hm, Sakura? What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up on the couch in the Hokage's office he had been napping on.

"Well, I work here." She retorted sarcastically. "Tsunade-sama told me to retrieve you. Something about a meeting?"

"Damn, already?" He sighed, rubbing his face. "I guess I slept harder than I thought. Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"He left shortly after Tsunade-sama," she admitted, walking to the door and opening it, "and he didn't look to pleased. Is something going on, Naruto?"

"It's nothing," he lied, stretching as he stood, "just some council business. Hokage-sama wanted Kakashi-sensei and I to be present for it."

"I'm not an idiot, Naruto," she replied, looking away from him, "so stop treating me like one. If something's going on with my teammates, I deserve to know."

"Sakura," he began, placing his hands into his pockets, "it's nothing you need to worry yourself with. Kakashi-sensei and I will han-"

"If you won't tell me, then I'll go to the meeting myself." She cut in, ignoring him as she left the room.

"You're not going to like it." He finished, catching up to her.

"Well I guess we'll see." She added, pushing open the doors to the conference room.

" _Let's hope all those talks Jiraiya-sensei and I had taught me something about persuasion._ " He thought to himself, putting on a serious expression.

* * *

"Pathetic." Itachi began, his expression blank. "Even with Orochimaru's curse mark, you couldn't land a hit on me. If you hoped to defeat me, with your current level of power, then you don't deserve to share my last name."

"Bakayarou!" Sasuke pat back, seething from his quick loss. "You don't get to speak to me like that, not anymore!"

Making one last attempt, Sasuke threw a right hook at his older brother. He was surprised when he connected, looking in shock at his silent brother. Itachi raised his head, revealing the blood coming from his mouth.

" _I actually landed a hit.._ " Sasuke pondered, not wasting time to attack once more.

Within seconds Sasuke had formed another Chidori, aiming directly for Itachi's heart. The elder Uchiha couldn't defend himself, even if he wanted to. His chest began to tighten even more, causing more blood to push out of his mouth. Before Sasuke could connect, Kisame gave a unexpected roundhouse kick to the younger Uchiha that put him on his back.

"Were you going to let him kill you," Kisame replied, his tone filled with anger, "just like that? You would die with shame if you were killed by such a weakling, Itachi!"

Unable to respond, the missing-nin collapsed to his knees. His breathing became eratic as he choked up more blood. His vision began to blur, causing him to stare at the ground in shock.

" _It's already happening._ " Itachi thought to himself, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. " _I thought I would have more time than this. My eyes are no good anymore, which means I will never be able to show you the truth.. Sasuke._ "

"W-What's happening?" Sasuke asked, nervousness laced in his angry tone. "Trying to play mind games, teme?"

"Shut your mouth," Kisame retorted, glaring at him, "before I kill you right here and now. I'm not attached to you like he is, and I won't hold back."

"K-Kisame," Itachi began, looking in the direction he knew his partner stood, "it's time. Just like we planned, this is the alternative for what is happening."

"You can't be serious.." Kisame replied, his expression telling his regret.

"My sight is fading," Itachi replied, standing up slowly, "and that means I can't pass on my eyes to Sasuke anymore. There is only one alternative, and it is time."

"Isn't there something else we can do?" Kisame proposed, not wanting to accept Itachi's resolve.

"We both know how this ends, Kisame." Itachi replied, closing his eyes as he faced the other Uchiha present. "Sasuke, forgive me."

"N-Nani?" Sasuke retorted, breaking his silence. "W-What are you talking about? You're not going to kill me, no matter how hard you try-"

"I'm sorry." Itachi cut in, causing Sasuke to go wide-eyed. "My plan never came to be, and for that I am sorry. I have one last thing for you, then I must go."

"W-What kind of trick is this?" Sasuke pondered aloud, tensing as his brother made his way toward him.

Not speaking a word, Itachi raised two fingers to his younger brother's forehead. Not able to move, from being stunned with fear and confusion, Sasuke's vision went black shortly after.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade began, hiding her emotions as best she could, "now that you have arrived we can begin. This meeting has been organized to inform you of your immediate termination as a Konoha shinboi, and your banishment from Konohagakure."

All was silent except for the several whispers that came from the civilian panel.

"N-Nani?" Sakura exclaimed, multiple emotions showing on her face.

"I told you." Naruto sighed, glancing at her.

"T-This is some kind of joke, right Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked, searching her superior's face for an answer.

"Unfortunately not, Sakura." Kakashi added, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just listen from here on, alright?"

Nodding absently, Sakura looked toward her teacher. Unshed tears threatened to leave her eyes as she examined the pained look on Tsunade's face.

"Do you have any last words, Uzumaki Naruto?" Danzo began, a sinister smile on his face.

"Just a proposition." Naruto replied plainly, catching the scroll that Kakashi had thrown to him. "While I can only plead my case, I propose an opportunity to redeem myself."

"There's no reason for us to allow that," Danzo retorted, "and we have all agreed on this already. What coud you possibly offer that would change our minds?"

"The retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto stated flatly, noticing the sudden surprise on people's faces.

"Do you think us fools, boy?" Danzo replied, his face showing his annoyance. "Uchiha Sasuke is under severe surveillance at the moment. Do you wish to retrieve him from his prison?"

"We both know that isn't true, Danzo." Naruto replied, staring down the elder shinobi. "Why don't you explain to everyone here how Sasuke was kidnapped last ni-"

"Enough!" Danzo shouted, rising from his seat. "We have let you say your piece, now it is time for you to be escorted from our village."

"Not so fast." Nara Shikaku spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I want to know what Naruto was going to say before your interruption, Danzo-san."

Receiving several nods from the council leaders, Danzo sat down in anger. This was taking a turn he hadn't expected.

"Uzumaki Naruto, continue." Tsunade proclaimed, a smirk forming on her face. " _Take him down a few pegs, gaki._ "

"Hai." Naruto nodded, holding out the scroll that contained Kabuto's corpse. "Late last night, an attack was made on Uchiha Sasuke's prison. Among those in the attack were former Konoha-nin Orochimaru, and former Konoha-nin Uchiha Itachi."

Several gasps echoed throughout the room, causing a sudden uproar among the many clans and civilians. Danzo's expression showed his anger.

"Is this true, Danzo-san?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked, his face serious.

"Without proof, it's obvious the boy is desperate to have our decision overruled." Danzo retorted, trying to rally everyone to his side once more.

"Is this proof enough?" Naruto proclaimed, summoning the cold body several inches from his feet. "This is the corpse of Kabuto, a known accomplice of Orochimaru's. After engaging in battle with Orochimaru, Hatake Kakashi and I thought we had defeated him."

"Several minutes after, the henge wore off to show that is was not Orochimaru who had been killed." Kakashi added, now standing next to Naruto. "He more than likely performed a substitution jutsu with Kabuto when he knew he was in danger."

"This is an outrageous story you have cooked up, Uzumaki Naruto," Danzo replied, leaking a slight amount of killing intent, "and you even got Hatake Kakashi in on it. Nice try, but the ruling stands."

"What is your proposition, Uzumaki?" Inuzuka Tsume spoke up, causing the others present to nod in question as well.

"I believe that Uchiha Itachi has kidnapped Sasuke," Naruto began, sealing away Kabuto's corpse, "and I am proposing a trade. In exchange for permanent status as a Konoha-nin, I will retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and eliminate Uchiha Itachi."

"That's absurd," Danzo seethed, standing once more, "and we do not agree. This charade has gone on long enough."

"That's enough, Danzo!" Tsunade exclaimed, slamming a hand onto her podium. "There is no reason for you to be speaking for everyone else. We all have a say in the situation."

"Hai," Yamanaka Inoichi nodded, "which is why I believe we should hold another vote. Those in favor of denying Uzumaki Naruto's proposal, raise your hand."

Along with Danzo, most of the civilian panel raised their hands. The fact that no one else did so made Danzo squirm with anger. He had lost assurance of the one thing he sought after for the last seventeen years.

"Those in favor of taking up Uzumaki Naruto's offer, raise your hand." Tsunade added, immediately raising her hand.

Almost all of the clan leaders and members, as well as Kakashi and Sakura, raised their hand in unison. Naruto smirked, glancing at the man who had fought to have him banished all these years.

"It is decided then." Tsunade began, smiling fondly. "Uzumaki Naruto, we accept your proposal for the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke and the assasination of Uchiha Itachi. As proof, you are to return with the younger of the two alive. As for the older of the two, some form of proof must be shown immediately upon your arrival of his death. Do you agree with these terms?"

"Hai." Naruto finished, bowing to her respectfully. "I have only one request, if possible."

"What would that be?" Tsunade asked, smiling warmly at him.

"I would like to accompany the boy, Hokage-sama." Kakashi added, stepping forward. "Not only as his sensei, but also as a direct contact between him and the village."

"Are you certain this is the only request, Uzumaki Naruto?" Nara Shikaku pondered, noticing Haruno Sakura's fist tightening.

"I would like to volunteer as well." Sakura spoke up as she stood next to Naruto, opposite of Kakashi.

Tsunade felt a sense of pride, causing her to smirk. Hopefully this would give her student a chance to show what she could really do. Jiraiya wasn't the only one improving his student's skills.

"I think we all agree on these terms, correct?" Shikaku proclaimed, gauging the nods from his fellow council members.

"As of this moment," Tsunade finished, rising out of her seat, "team seven is in charge of retrieving Uchiha Sasuke and killing Uchiha Itachi. Dismissed."

* * *

 _It was nothing but a black silence. He felt calm, sad and angry all at once. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see the Sandaime Hokage standing in front of him._

 _"_ What is this? The Sandaime died long ago. _" Sasuke pondered, his eyes going wide. "_ Am I.. dead? Is this the afterlife? _"_

 _"Uchiha Itachi," Sarutobi began, puffing on his pipe, "this is troubling news indeed. You are certain of this?"_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama," his brother's voice cut in, "my father wishes to start a coup d'etat with the police force."_

 _"_ W-What is this.. _" Sasuke proclaimed, not believing what he believed were his eyes and ears._

 _"That is unfortunate, Itachi." Sarutobi replied with a sigh, walking behind his desk to retrieve some papers. "I have no other choice, then. Danzo and the elders have overruled my decision for peace, and have informed me to give you this final mission."_

 _"Of course sir," Itachi nodded, walking up to the Hokage's desk, "I will do whatever is asked of me. For the safety of the village and my younger brother."_

 _"You are to eliminate the Uchiha threat," Sarutobi added, regret in his expression, "and ensure Konoha's future remain intact. Do you accept these circumstances?"_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi replied, retrieving the papers given to him. "I just ask one favor, in return for my devotion to this village and it's protection."_

 _"What would that be?" The Sandaime Hokage nodded, already guessing as to what it was._

 _"The full amnesty of Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi finished, closing his eyes in thought for a minute. "He is innocent, and he has nothing to do with the traitorous acts of the Uchiha clan."_

 _"I will allow it." Sarutobi nodded, his inner thoughts berating him._

 _"Thank you, Sarutobi-sama." Itachi finished, leaving the Hokage's office for the last time._

 _"_ He was ordered to kill the Uchiha.. _" Sasuke pondered, tears forming in what he knew now wasn't his eyes but his brother's. "_ No, this is some kind of trick. You can't fool me with such childish tricks, teme! _"_

 _"Uchiha Itachi," a strange voice began, stepping into the light to reveal itself as Danzo, "I presume Sarutobi gave you your orders? Then you know that we can not allow the Uchiha to rebel against us."_

 _"Hai, Danzo-sama." Itachi nodded nubmly, showing no emtion._

 _"After you kill them all, you will leave the village and neve return. Understood?" Danzo added, stepping slowly into the darkness once again. "We must blame someone for the massacre, and I will not have my reputation soiled with this mess."_

 _"Hai, Danzo-sama," Itachi finished, bowing slightly, "it will be done. After tonight, I am to become a missing-nin. A traitor to one's village."_

 _"Glad we understand each other." Danzo finised, disappearing almost as fast as he appeared._

 _"_ Stop it.. _" Sasuke repeated to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut, clutching his hair._

 _"I want you to hate me." Itachi began, staring down at his little brother. "Hate me until you are strong enough to come for me. Only then will you be able to understand everything."_

 _Sasuke's eyes shot open, revealing his younger self staring back at him. Unable to speak, he clenched his fists tight enough to cause his nails to dig into his hand and draw blood._

 _"I love you, otouto." Itachi finished with tear-filled eyes, disappearing in a flash._

 _"_ Agh! _" Sasuke screamed, a blast of blue chakra forcing its way out of his body._

 _He collapsed to the ground, sobbing as he punched the ground repeatedly. He felt a surge of power, causing him to look up._

 _"_ Sasuke, _" Itachi began, looking at his younger brother with his blank eyes, "_ you now know the truth. I hope that one day you can learn to forgive me for my mistakes and sacrifices. I have given you my Mangekyou Sharingan, in hopes that you will use it wisely. _"_

 _Reaching up to touch his eye, another blast of chakra shot from him forming a large exoskeleton around his body. Feeling the power coursing through him, he stood to face his brother. Giving one last nod to his younger brother, Uchiha Itachi faded away._

 _"_ Thank you, neesan. _" Sasuke finished, wiping away the tears that had been falling from his face._

* * *

 **Wow, what a productive chapter, ne? I enjoyed writing this one more than any of the others if I'm honest. There's something gratifying about ending a chapter on a high note. I'll admit I had trouble figuring out how to kill Itachi (seeing as how Sasuke was nowhere near as powerful as he was when they fought in the manga and anime), so I just put more emphasis on his illness that became worse as Sasuke got older. Hopefully you don't hate me for it. Lol. If you enjoyed this chapter please favorite, follow and review!**


	13. Decimation and Redemption

**Twelve chapters deep and you guys are showing more support than ever. I can't thank you enough. Now with the sappy stuff out of the way, I present to you Chapter Thirteen! I'm not sure how much longer this story will go on, but I feel like once it's finished I'll know. Until that day though, continue reading and enjoy!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _"I love you, otouto." Itachi finished with tear-filled eyes, disappearing in a flash._

 _"Agh!" Sasuke screamed, a blast of blue chakra forcing its way out of his body._

 _He collapsed to the ground, sobbing as he punched the ground repeatedly. He felt a surge of power, causing him to look up._

 _"Sasuke," Itachi began, looking at his younger brother with his blank eyes, "you now know the truth. I hope that one day you can learn to forgive me for my mistakes and sacrifices. I have given you my Mangekyou Sharingan, in hopes that you will use it wisely."_

 _Reaching up to touch his eye, another blast of chakra shot from him forming a large exoskeleton around his body. Feeling the power coursing through him, he stood to face his brother. Giving one last nod to his younger brother, Uchiha Itachi faded away._

 _"Thank you, neesan." Sasuke finished, wiping away the tears that had been falling from his face._

* * *

"You sure you're up for this, Sakura?" Kakashi began, leaning against Konoha's front gate.

"I don't have a choice, Kakashi-sensei." She retorted, closing her eyes in thought. "Sasuke-kun is a member of team seven, and I will do everything in my power to bring him back."

"What about Naruto, then?" Kakashi replied, surveying her reaction. "If we aren't successful, then he'll be banished and stripped of his status as a shinobi."

"H-Hai." She stuttered, dodging his gaze. "I don't want that to happen either, but this is our chance to finally get Sasuke-kun back."

"Hn," another voice cut in, jumping between the two, "you're early. I never thought I would see the day, Kakashi-sensei."

"I figured I owed you one, Naruto." Kakashi replied, his visible eye showing his smile.

"It'll take more than one time if you want to make up for all those team meetings, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto chuckled, stretching his arms.

"Naruto, how long have you been there?" Sakura began, hoping he wasn't annoyed at her.

"I know you care for Sasuke," he replied, tightening the straps on his backpack, "which is why we are definitely bringing him back. I want Sasuke back in Konoha as his old self, too."

"Right." Sakura retorted, smiling warmly at the blonde. "Then let's get going before Sasuke-kun escapes our grasp."

Nodding in unison, the trio headed off toward their target.

* * *

" _Neesan,_ " Sasuke thought to himself, placing a hand on top of Itachi's shoulder, " _I will avenge you. All those years I sought after Orochimaru, trying to prepare myself for the day we would fight, were wasted. I now know what it is I must do._ "

"Finish saying your piece." Kisame cut in, hiding the tinge of sorrow he held for his friend's demise. "He didn't even get an honorable death. We shouldn't have been looking for that Uzumaki brat in the first place."

"Naruto?" Sasuke cut in, his eyes showing his surprise.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto." Kisame retorted, still looking at his fallen teammate.

"Why were you looking for him?" Sasuke asked, his tone serious.

"Our organization has one sole purpose," Kisame sighed, kneeling down, "hunting down the jinchuuriki. Once all of them are gathered together, the world will be at our mercy."

"So, Naruto is.." Sasuke began, unable to finish the sentence.

"The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko." The Akatsuki member finished, smirking at Sasuke's current expression. "The boy who unwillingly had the strongest Bijuu sealed inside of him is now one of the most sought after people in the world, for reasons he can't even begin to comprehend."

"If what you say is true," Sasuke retorted, clenching his fists, "then there was no way I could've defeated him to begin with. It explains that strange chakra that appeared when we fought."

"You mean you didn't know?" Kisame pondered aloud, noticing the young Uchiha's distress. "They actually kept that information a secret, even though he's their biggest weapon? If Konoha is that naive, then they deserve what our leader is going to do to them."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, still trying to register this new information.

"I've already said too much," Kisame retorted, pulling out a scroll, "and we're suppose to be a secretive organization. I'm taking Itachi's body."

"You're not taking anything." Sasuke replied, glaring at the swordsman.

"Don't make me cut you down," Kisame spat back, gripping Samehada, "and end the Uchiha bloodline for good. He should be buried at home, with his people."

"Which is why I'm taking him back to Konoha." Sasuke finished, revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You've awoken it?" Kisame replied, surprise in his tone. "Just like Itachi planned, then. I guess it can't be helped."

"What do you mean planned?" Sasuke retorted, now standing to face Kisame.

"It's nothing," Kisame sighed, placing his blade onto his back, "but you'll want to change your mind about returning to that village. There won't be a Konoha left when you get there."

"N-Nani?" Sasuke retorted, his eyes going wide once more.

"Our leader is on his way to destroy the leaf," Kisame admitted, crossing his arms, "and not even Uzumaki Naruto's Kyuubi can defeat him."

* * *

"It's faint, but I can still sense Sasuke's chakra. He was headed east of here, along with the two Akatsuki." An aged voice began.

"Thanks, Pakkun." Kakashi nodded, glancing at his two subordinates. "I just hope they'll be prepared to do whatever it takes. Even if that means taking Sasuke down."

"Naruto is ready.." Pakkun retorted, looking at the blonde as he practiced taijutsu.

"That was more aimed at Sakura." Kakashi admitted, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"She's still infatuated with the Uchiha boy?" Pakkun pondered aloud, turning his gaze to the pinkette who sat watching her blonde teammate.

"Hai," Kakashi replied, "and I'm afraid it will interfere with her resolve. If it came down to it, I believe her feelings wouldn't allow here to act."

"You have to think positive, Kakash-" Pakkun paused, sniffing the air. "There's someone approaching."

"Naruto, Sakura, we have company." Kakashi announced, drawing a kunai.

Not wasting a second, Naruto's eyes were surrounded with an orange hue. He opened them, revealing two frog-like pupils.

"Looks like our mission might end early." Naruto stated, jumping in front of Kakashi and Sakura.

"Can you tell who it is, Pakkun?" Kakashi asked, preparing for a fight.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." Sakura added, her voice almost a whisper.

"You're Kisame," Naruto began as he noticed the shark-like shinobi, his Bijuu cloak erupting around him, "but where's Itachi? I can't sense him, so he must be masking his chakra. Resorting to a sneak attack will not work, Akatsuki."

Not uttering a word, Sasuke revealed a scroll. Summoning it's contents revealed his now deceased older brother.

"Uchiha Itachi is dead," Sasuke began, revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan, "and I will avenge his death. Starting with the death of everyone that made his life a living hell."

"He's awoken it.." Kakashi replied, his eyes going wide.

"A small gift from my older brother," Sasuke retorted, sealing Itachi's body into the scroll once more, "and the beginning of the end. I'm returning to Konoha, so don't try to stop me."

"No, we're bringing you back. Willing or not." Naruto replied, creating a couple of clones.

"I don't have time to waste with you." Sasuke retorted, his expression serious. "The leader of the Akatsuki is on his way to Konoha, searching for you."

"N-Nani?" Sakura gasped, her pupils shaking.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Kakashi cut in, causing Kisame to step forward.

"Our leader is by far one of the strongest shinobi." The Akatsuki member began. "When he found out about Itachi and I failing to bring him the Kyuubi, he decided to take it upon himself."

"So, Konoha is in danger.." Naruto pondered aloud, looking down.

"That's why I don't have time to fight you." Sasuke added, looking to the sky. "Since finding out the dark truth about the Uchiha massacre, I have changed my goals. Instead of seeking revenge for myself, I will seek revenge on Itachi's behalf."

"What truth are you talking about?" Sakura asked, her curiosity peaked.

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke snapped back, glaring at her. "I'll be more than happy to kill you once this is all over, Naruto."

Done exchanging words, Sasuke and Kisame disappeared into thin air. Still going over all of the information presented, Kakashi gestured for his two subordinates to follow. Hopefully they could make it back to the village before anything bad happened.

* * *

"So, this is Konoha." A menacing voice began, staring down at the enormous city beneath him. "It's peaceful, for a village that destroyed thousands of lives. It's time they truly understood the meaning of pain."

Extending his arms, he gathered all of his chakra.

"Shinra Tensei!" He exclaimed, a massive sphere of energy pushing it's way outward.

Within minutes Konoha went from a bustling, carefree village to nothing but a crater. Thousands of screams could be heard as buildings were torn apart.

"The sounds of distress," he spoke, "are only the beginning. Once I find the Kyuubi, perhaps I'll have some fun with it's jinchuuriki. It's been too long since I had a worthy opponent."

Falling toward the ground, he was greeted by the distressed figure of Konoha's Godaime Hokage as he landed. His expression plain, he stood facing her.

"W-What have you done.." Tsunade coughed out, blood trailing from her mouth. "Attacking my village, killing all of those innocents!"

"Tsunade," a small slug-like creature spoke up, "I saved as many people as I could. However, there were many casualties. I'm sorry."

"You're the Hokage?" He replied, raising his hand in her direction. "Then follow in your predecessor's footsteps, and join them in the afterlife."

Tsunade's body lifted off the ground slightly as she was pulled toward him. Unable to fight it, she closed her eyes in regret.

" _I'm sorry, Hashirama-sama_ ," she pondered to herself, tears leaving her eyes, " _I failed you. Jiraiya, Naruto.. forgive me._ "

She felt weightless. She clenched her eyes, awaiting her impending death. However when her life didn't end, she opened her eyes to someone she thought she would never see again.

"N-Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed, the blood on her chin now dried.

"Tsunade-sama," Naruto replied seriously, "I can't sense anyone, and this is a shinobi village. Is this really Konoha?"

She remained silent, looking away in disgust as more tears silently left her eyes.

"I see." Naruto replied, standing her up. "Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, please take Tsunade-sama somewhere safe."

"Wait Naruto," Tsunade added, reaching into her pocket, "take Katsuyu. She'll be able to help you."

"Hai." Naruto nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go rest now, Tsunade-sama."

"I'm staying." Kakashi retorted, uncovering his Sharingan.

"With all due respect, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied, glaring at his superior, "I must do this alone. Pain killed Jiraiya, so only I can kill him."

Not one to be stubborn, Kakashi relented before patting his student's shoulder and disappearing along with Sakura and the Godaime Hokage.

"Not so fast." Another voice cut in, getting the Akatsuki leader's attention. "You won't be killing him. I've claimed that right."

"Hm, Uchiha Itachi's little brother." Pain began, glancing between the three new arrivals. "You even managed to turn Kisame against me. I underestimated the Uchiha. Speak of the devil, where is Itachi?"

"He's dead." Kisame retorted, preparing Samehada. "I'm just here on his behalf."

"You were one of the main sources of my brother's pain," Sasuke responded, gripping at his eyes as they spun into the Mangekyou Sharingan, "and the reason he died. Today is your last day on this earth."

Sasuke's body burst into an aura of purple energy. The menacing chakra began to take the form of a human, facial features and bones covered in tissue being molded together.

" _What is this chakra?_ " Naruto pondered, his own cloak of chakra circling him. " _He didn't have it before. Maybe he took it from Itachi?_ "

"You should focus," Sasuke spoke up, glancing at the blonde as blood trailed from the corner of his left eye, "or you'll die. You can't die before I have a chance to kill you."

"Like you could." Naruto smirked, creating a dozen clones. "I will not forgive you for what you've done to my home, Pain. I will kill you. Not just for my village but for Jiraiya-sensei too."

"Jiraiya-sensei, hm?" Pain pondered aloud, pointing his arms toward his opponents. "It would seem we're both students of that hermit. His death was justified. At least you will have the satisfaction of being reunited with him once I take the Kyuubi."

"Let's end this." Naruto finished, him and his clones forming giant orbs of pure chakra in their hands. "Fuuton: Odama Rasenshuriken!"

"Susanoo!" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes glowing red.

"I will show you all true pain. Bansho Ten'in!" Pain proclaimed, his face emotionless as everything began to pull toward his palms.

* * *

"What was that?" Nara Shikamaru spoke up, opening his eyes slowly.

"Shikamaru!" Yamanaka Ino exclaimed, rushing to his side. "You're alive! I thought you were dead for sure."

"Not that easily." He replied, sitting up. "What was the cause of this.. destruction?"

"I don't know but," she replied with unshed tears in her eyes, shaking her head, "it's horrible. So many people.. gone with no warning."

"I believe I can explain." Tsunade's summons, Katsuyu, cut in. "The village was attacked by the leader of the Akatsuki group. He wiped out the village with one jutsu."

"N-Nani?" Shikamaru blurted out, his eyes wide. "He did all of this with one jutsu?"

"Hai," Katsuyu replied, "and Naruto-kun is currently fighting him. I fear his chances of winning are slim."

"Damn Naruto," Ino cut in, clenching her fists, "always trying to play the hero. I swear he has a death wish."

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed, gritting his teeth as he tried to stand. "My leg is broken, so there's no way I could help even if i wanted to."

"Actually, Uchiha Sasuke is fighting along with him." Katsuyu retorted, receiving surprised expressions from both members of team ten. "It seems that Sasuke has awoken a new sharingan, as well."

"A new sharingan?" Ino asked, trying to visualize the Uchiha's signature eyes.

"Hai," she nodded, glancing in the direction of the battle happening, "and he might be as powerful as Naruto-kun. This new chakra coming from him only appears in a select few."

"Of course that teme would have something handed to him." Inuzuka Kiba cut in, followed closely by the survivors of the attack.

"Kiba," Ino began, rushing over to the group, "you're alright! Where's Hinata and Shino?"

"Shino is using his insects to find more survivors." Kiba added, kneeling next to Shikamaru. "I'm not sure about Hinata-chan. I had hoped she would be with you."

"Shikamaru, what if our parents.." Ino pondered aloud, her voice shaky.

"We're fine, sweetie," Yamanaka Inoichi spoke up, followed by Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Choza, "except for a few bumps. I'm glad you all made it."

"I don't see Choji, though." The Akimichi clan leader admitted, his face showing his worry.

"I'm sure he's fine, Choza-sama." Shikamaru proclaimed, pulling himself up with the help of Kiba. "He's more resilient than most of us."

"Let's hope you're right, Shikamaru." Choza nodded, his worry fading slightly.

"Oh no.." Katsuyu breathed out, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Ino aksed, not liking the slug's tone.

"N-Naruto-kun is.." the elder slug tried to speak, unable to find the words to finish her sentence.

* * *

"I thought you were more powerful," Sasuke panted out, gripping his tanto, "but from what I've seen your still weak. You'll die if you hold back anymore."

"Teme." Naruto breathed out, pulling a long black rod from his chest. "I don't see you getting any closer. If you don't up your game, you'll lose worse than you did to me."

Smirking at the blonde, Sasuke glanced over to the now deceased Kisame.

"He didn't hesitate to kill one of his own people." Sasuke pondered aloud, looking at the Akatsuki leader.

"I knew he wouldn't last long," Naruto admitted, his breath ragged, "but you're right. Not even a glimpse of remorse for cutting down his subordinate."

" _ **Naruto,**_ " another voice cut in, immediately forcing the blonde into his own mind, " _ **I have to speak to you. I've been watching you, and I deem you worthy.**_ "

" _K-Kyuubi?_ " Naruto questioned, surprised at seeing the demon fox.

" _ **Kurama.**_ " The giant fox retorted, scoffing at the name the humans gave him.

" _Kurama? What does that mean?_ " Naruto asked, still confused about the situation.

" _ **It's my given name, gaki.**_ " Kurama replied, standing on all fours.

" _Kurama, huh? It's better than Kyuubi._ " Naruto smirked, still not use to how large the fox actually was.

" _ **My maker gave me that name,**_ " the demon retorted, looking down in thought, " _ **and he spoke of this day. The day where I would find someone worthy of bonding with.**_ "

" _How do I know I can trust anything you're saying?_ " Naruto pondered, his face serious.

Suddenly his chest started to burn, causing him to kneel in the murky water on the ground. Gasping for breath, he clutched where his heart.

" _ **You were just attacked by that Akatsuki guy.**_ " Kurama admitted, his tone laced with worry. " _ **I'm guessing he won't hesitate to attack again. Quickly, open this cage.**_ "

"N-Not a chance, Kurama.." Naruto choked out, blood building up in his throat.

" _ **Dammit baka,**_ " the demon fox spat, pacing in front of the cage door, " _ **did you not hear me? I am offering to share my chakra willingly! Don't let your ignorant skepticism bring about our deaths!**_ "

" _Kuso!_ " Naruto spat, coughing as blood came from his mouth. " _Fine. But if you try to take over.._ "

" _ **Just take off the damn seal before we're finished off.**_ " Kurama cut him off, anticipation in his tone. " _ **I will not allow that Uchiha brat to outdo us. Not this time.**_ "

" _Before that,_ " Naruto wheezed, raising his fist, " _I want proof. Show me that you're being honest about working together._ "

" _ **You're serious?**_ " Kurama pondered aloud, noticing his jinchuuriki's serious expression. " _ **If this is what it takes for you to understand my intentions, so be it.**_ "

The two of them bumped fists, causing a sudden burst of chakra to appear around Naruto. Feeling the burning sensation fade away, he quickly jumped up and ripped off the seal that held Kurama in his prison.

" _Ready, Kurama?_ " Naruto asked, smirking at the warmth the fox now gave off.

" _ **Hai!**_ " Kurama growled, revealing his teeth with a smile.

" _Let's go_." Naruto finished, closing his eyes.

"Before collecting the Kyuubi," Pain began, looking toward the shocked Uchiha, "I will finish you off. I can't risk you being a thorn in my side later on."

" _Did he really kill Naruto?_ " Sasuke pondered to himself, making his Susanoo grow another set of arms. "Unlike him, I won't be so easy to kill. As I said earlier, today you die."

"Pathetic." Pain finished, raising his arm once more. "Bansho Ten-" he tried to finish.

There was a sudden spike of chakra, causing both Sasuke and the Akatsuki leader to be blown back several feet. uncovering his eyes, Sasuke's jaw dropped at what he saw. Several yards away, Naruto stood surrounded in what looked like a giant fox's head.

" _The Kyuubi._ " Pain thought to himself. " _Did he gain complete control over it? If so, then I have to end this quicker than desired. What a shame._ "

"Time to end this ne, Sasuke?" Naruto said with finality, causing the Uchiha to scoff.

"Here I thought you were finished." Sasuke admitted, looking toward their enemy. "I've warmed up long enough, so let's finish it."

"Warmed up?" Pain asked, slight confusion in his tone. "If that was just warming up, then you truly are dead already."

Gathering all of his new chakra source, Naruto raised his hand into the air. Forming a rasengan, he added more and more wind chakra to it. Within seconds his jutsu reached the size of a small mountain. Noticing the blonde's jutsu, Sasuke also raised his arm into the air.

"Naruto," the Uchiha began, "I'm going to call my own jutsu. When I say, combine yours with it."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto smirked at the semi-shocked expression on Pain's face. Gathering lightning chakra into his hand, sparks began to vibrate between Sasuke's hand and the sky. Dark gray clouds swirled and sprinkles of rain began falling.

"Now!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing his arm toward the Akatsuki's leader.

"Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan!" Naruto bellowed, thrusting his arm in his opponents direction.

"Kirin!" Sasuke proclaimed, a surge of lightning causing a giant dragon-like figure to fly down from the darkened sky.

His eyes going wide, Pain stood in place. Knowing he might not survive, he began to go through handsigns. Unfortunately, Sasuke predicted this and orderd his Susanoo to swipe it's four giant blades toward him. This caused Pain to cancel his actions and try to escape from the impending doom.

" _ **Kit,**_ " Kurama cut in, breaking Naruto's triumphant smile, " _ **you feel it too? This isn't the real Pain. He's controling this body from somewhere else.**_ "

" _I knew something was different when you gave me more chakra._ " Naruto replied, his face now serious. " _We just have to figure out where the real one is. He would have to be somewhere tall enough to transmit a signal, but where nobody would think to look._ "

" _ **A mountain, maybe?**_ " Kurama ponderd aloud, causing a thought to cross Naruto's mind.

" _Thanks, Kurama._ " The blonde smiled, noticing Pain's attempt to appear frightened.

" _ **What for, kit?**_ " Kurama replied, not getting a response back as his mental link was cut. " _ **Damn gaki.**_ "

Both enormous jutsu's collided with each other, causing an enormous explosion almost the size of the crater they stood in. There was a torrent of lightning and wind crackling together. Knowing that there would be no evidence of their enemy left once their jutsu's subsided, both former teammates glanced at each other.

"I guess this is where we end our feud, too." Naruto began, his tone laced with regret.

"Hm," Sasuke scoffed, sheathing his tanto, "if you're truly at peace with your life. Your death will be a symbol that all heroes aren't celebrated."

"You don't have to do this, Sasuke." Naruto semi-pleaded, making his chakra spike even more. "I could try to talk to Hokage-sama and the council. The death penalty is not certain."

"Naruto," Sasuke replied, reaching into his kunai pouch before pulling out his damaged hitai-ate, "before I kill you, I want you to understand something. I have always seen you as an equal. Unfortunately, that makes you a threat."

A tinge of guilt ran through Naruto as he witnessed Sasuke tie his headband around his forehead.

"Like my brother before me, I will do what I must to protect Konoha." Sasuke admitted, forming his signature jutsu in his left hand. "I will kill every person in power, erase every threat in this world, become the one true Hokage and rebuild the village. Only then will Konoha thrive as it should."

"I can't allow that to happen." Naruto replied, closing his eyes as he formed his own jutsu in his right hand. "I don't want to kill you but, if that's what it will take, so be it."

"Come." Sasuke finished, his Susanoo causing more blood to come from his eyes.

They both ran at each other. Sasuke's Susanoo swiped it's blades at Naruto, causing several tails made of chakra to shoot out and block them. Pushing forward, Naruto rammed his hand into Sasuke's as they were both engulfed in a giant orb of blinding light.

"Chidori!" Sasuke exclaimed, pushing forward with everything he had.

"Rasengan!" Naruto bellowed, not holding back.

* * *

 _It was silent, but warm at the same time. Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing his blonde opponent staring back at him._

" _Sasuke,_ " _Naruto spoke, an apologetic smile on his face,_ " _do you remember this place? We met here before, when we first fought._ "

" _Your fluke win?_ " _Sasuke retorted, his expression blank_. " _Yes, I remember it all too well. My pride hasn't recovered._ "

" _I want you to understand Sasuke._ " _Naruto proposed, getting the Uchiha's attention._ " _When two powerful shinobi trade fists, it's said they can read each other's thoughts and feelings. One of us will not make it this time._ "

 _Not saying a word, images of both Jiraiya and Itachi hovered above both boys. Their expressions serious, they both faded away slowly. Ther peaceful moment had come to an end._

* * *

Their collision caused a massive wall of dust and wind to push out for several miles. Everyone left in Konoha felt the blast as they covered their faces.

"W-What was that?" Shikamaru pondered aloud, his worry showing.

"I'm not sure." Kiba added, glancing at the giant battlefield.

"I can explain." Katsuyu cut in, getting everyone's attention. "Naruto-kun and Uchiha Sasuke defeated Pain. However, they both attacked each other afterward."

"Dammit," Ino began, corssing her arms, "cant they just put aside their rivalry for once? Naruto should get medical attention instead of fighting again."

"I had no idea you cared so much, Ino." The newly arrived Akimichi Choji replied with a smirk.

"W-What? It's just a common thing for people to do!" Ino yelled, glaring at Choji. "He might not be able to fight at full capacity is all I'm saying."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. " _Naruto, don't lose. Even if you have to do the unthinkable, you have to live. We can't move on and rebuild this village without your emotional drive._ "

* * *

After the dust settled, both boys were lying side-by-side. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, wincing at how much pain he felt once Kurama's chakra wore off. Beside him however, Uchiha Sasuke had been staring at the sky for several minutes.

" _Neesan, forgive me._ " Sasuke pondered, closing his eyes. " _I thought that I would be able to finish your dream. Though, i'll finally be able to see you, kaasan and touchan._ "

Looking to his right, Naruto noticed his bloody and battered rival. His eyes went wide as he tried to rise up. Still feeling pain through his body, he kneeled next to his former teammate.

"Sasuke.." Naruto sighed, holding back the tears that threatened to fall, "I wish you would've listened. I didn't want to do this, you know that."

"Dobe," Sasuke replied, opening one eye to see the blonde, "you're still weak. Shedding tears over someone who wanted to kill you. What is your infatuation with me?"

"I already told you before," Naruto smirked, looking Sasuke in the eyes, "you were my friend. You always will be."

"Hm." Sasuke smirked before coughing up blood.

"Sasuke, let me get Tsunade-sama to help you." Naruto propositioned, creating a clone.

"No, it's over for me. Just accept it as I have." Sasuke replied, turning his head away.

"We can put all of this behind us somehow.." Naruto tried to propose, causing Sasuke to grab onto his shirt.

"If you are my friend, then do me one last favor." Sasuke said with finality, staring Naruto in the eyes.

"A-Anything, Sasuke." Naruto nodded, grasping the Uchiha's hand.

"Before my brother defected," Sasuke admitted, "a man named Danzo ordered him to slaughter my clan and leave the village as a traitor. The only reason he did it, was to protect me above all the other Uchiha."

"N-Nani?" Naruto gasped, his pupils shaking visibly. "Danzo, ordered him to.."

"I will not allow that piece of trash to live," Sasuke cut in, "and ruin the village that you will no doubt rebuild. He stole one of the Uchiha's sharingan before that. I won't let him have mine or Itachi's."

Handing Naruto the scroll containing his deceased brother, Sasuke dropped his arm to his side.

"You'll have to destroy my eyes, Naruto." He finished, staring at the sky once more.

"I-I can't.." Naruto admitted, his eyes wide.

"You have to, or else Danzo will take them and use them against you!" Sasuke exclaimed, glaring at the blonde. "If I really was your friend before, then do this for me.. Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he stood, drawing his father's kunai. Kneeling down over the Uchiha's face, he raised both of his hands.

" _Gomen, Sasuke._ " Naruto thought to himself, bringing the blade down.

Silence spread over the enormous battlefield. Wiping the kunai on his pants, Naruto performed several handsigns before Sasuke's body disappeared into the scroll that held Uchiha Itachi. Wiping away the tears that fell from his cheeks, he made his way toward what was left of Pain. Several rods were spread across the ground. Picking one up, he entered sage mode before jamming the rod into his shoulder.

" _Found you_." He stated to himself, glancing toward the top of the nearby mountain that overlooked the entire valley.

* * *

"Not possible.." A tired voice began, his breath ragged. "He knows where we are. We should expect company at any time, Konan."

"Then let us leave before he gets here." She replied, her voice showing her worry. "You should've brought the others with you. If you had, this wouldn't have happened. Now Yahiko is really gone."

"I didn't expect Uzumaki Naruto to be in control of the Kyuubi as much as he was." He admitted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Nagato.." Konan tried to reply.

"Enough." Nagato finished. "We will wait for him."

* * *

As Naruto made his way through the trees, he felt a couple of chakra signatures gaining on him. Stopping on a nearby branch, he was shortly joined by Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku.

"Naruto, where are you headed?" Inoichi began, getting the blonde's attention.

"To confront the real Pain." Naruto replied with finality.

"The real Pain? I thought you defeated him?" Shikaku added.

"That was just a pawn. The real Pain was controlling him somewhere else." Naruto admitted.

"Then let someone else handle it." Inoichi retorted. "You need to come back and get some medical attention. Everyone is worried."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Yamanaka-san," Naruto smiled, "but I don't plan on killing him just yet. I just want to talk to him."

"Talk to him? Are you insane?" Inoichi replied, annoyance in his tone. "He destroyed Konoha and killed innocent people! He deserves worse!"

"You don't think I know that?" Naruto proclaimed, his eyes showing his sorrow. "I want so bad to kill him, but I have to confirm something."

"Confirm what? He's the leader of a criminal organization that kills people!" Inoichi exclaimed. "There's some things you need to put ahead of your own goal-"

"Enough, Inoichi." Shikaku cut in, holding his arm in front of the distressed blonde.

"But Shikaku-" Inoichi tried to add.

"We should let him go." The aged Nara replied. "There has to be a reason for what he is doing. We would probably just get in the way."

"Thank you, Shikaku-san." Naruto nodded, jumping off toward his destination.

"Why would you let him go like that?" Inoichi asked, sounding annoyed.

"He's far more powerful than any of us," Shikaku admitted, "and I believe in him. My son told me something a while back, and now I finally understand."

"What are you talking about?" The elder Yamanaka pondered aloud.

* * *

" _Where did you go?_ " _Shikaku began, noticing his son's arrival._ " _Your mother was worried sick. Your food has gotten cold_."

" _Where?_ " _Shikamaru repeated, dusting off his feet._ " _I went to talk to Naruto. He seemed really depressed about Jiraiya-san. It's troublesome, but my legs moved on their own_."

" _Is that so?_ " _Shikaku replied, smirking at his son._

" _That guy, he possesses something that no one else does._ " _Shikamaru continued._

" _Something?_ " _Shikaku pondered aloud._

" _Yeah,_ " _Shikamaru added,_ " _someday he'll be a very precious shinobi to this village. When it comes to Naruto, I want to walk that road together with him. That's what I think._ "

* * *

"He rarely praises anyone, but that's what he said." Shikaku finished, sighing aloud. "I want to believe that there's something about Naruto, too."

"I see." Inoichi finished, looking down in thought.

"Let's just try to entrust this to him." Shikaku finished, looking at the retreating back of the blonde.

* * *

 **Another one bites the dust. There is Chapter Thirteen, in all it's glory. I've been wanting to finally get to this part in the storyline, and I think I did a good job with it. Let me know if you agree or disagree. Constructive criticism is the best way to help someone out, so feel free to do so. Until next chapter please review, favortie and follow! Ja ne!**


	14. Dreams of the Past, Present and Future

**I had a hard time deciding what to title this chapter but, once it was finished, it titled itself. I've enjoyed updating every few weeks, even though I said I would only do so once a month. All I'm saying is, please don't expect two or three chapters every month in the future. Lol. Now on to it!**

* * *

(Hai.) Regular Speech.

( _Hai._ ) Thoughts/Flashback/Conscience

( _ **Hai.**_ ) Kurama's Speech.

* * *

 _LAST CHAPTER_

 _"He rarely praises anyone, but that's what he said." Shikaku finished, sighing aloud. "I want to believe that there's something about Naruto, too."_

 _"I see." Inoichi finished, looking down in thought._

 _"Let's just try to entrust this to him." Shikaku finished, looking at the retreating back of the blonde._

* * *

Staring up at the huge tree made of paper, Naruto took a deep breath.

" _ **Kit, are you sure about this?**_ " Kurama cut in, getting the blonde's attention.

" _I have to do this, Kurama._ " Naruto replied, smiling warmly. " _If anything happens, I know you've got my back._ "

" _ **Hm, okay then gaki.**_ " Kurama scoffed, smiling to himself. " _ **Just don't take too long. I need a good nap after all of that fighting.**_ "

" _Here I thought that was all you did._ " Naruto joked, cutting their link before pushing through the tree's flimsy trunk.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A cold voice began, causing Naruto's anger to rise unexpectedly. "You were able to defeat Pain. I underestimated you."

"You teme." Naruto replied through clenched teeth, squeezing his fist tight enough for his nails to draw blood.

"Do you hate me?" Nagato asked, noticing the red hue of the blonde's eyes. "You did come here to kill me, right?"

"I.." Naruto tried to reply, squeezing his eyes tightly, "want to kill you so badly!"

As Naruto began to approach the maroon-haired shinobi, a black rod shot from the machine he was hooked up to. Gritting his teeth at the pain, Naruto pulled it from his abdomen before throwing it to the ground.

"Though, I came to talk.." Naruto wheezed out, the fatigue from his earlier battles finally catching up to him.

"To talk?" Nagato repeated, confused at the blonde's words. "I thought you said you were going to kill me? Not only for Konoha, but for Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Don't you dare call him that!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at the Akatsuki member. "You have no right to. Not when you're the one who ended his life."

"In truth, I did not want to kill him." Nagato replied, looking down in thought. "Jiraiya-sensei made me the person I am. Ironically, it ended with his death."

"His death was just some form of irony to you, then?" Naruto spat, gripping his pants tightly.

"He had learned too much," Nagato added, a small amount of guilt in his tone, "and I knew he wouldn't understand my reasoning for hunting the Bijuu."

"You didn't give him a chance!" Naruto bellowed, forming a rasengan in his hand.

Before he could lunge forward though, Naruto was swept up by a swarm of paper.

"So you did come to die." Konan cut in, closing her hand.

"Konan, stop." Nagato added, receiving a glare.

"But, he just tried to-" Konan tried to retort.

"I said stop. Let him go." Nagato said with finality.

She released Naruto, keeping her eyes on him. He dusted himself off, before taking a deep breath.

"Tell me everything." Naruto began, his face serious.

"Everything?" Nagato asked, raising his head to show his strange eyes.

"I want to know the whole story," Naruto clarified, "of how you became Jiraiya-sensei's student. If nothing else, at least let me try to understand your past."

"You would try to relate with the enemy?" Nagato asked, a surprised expression on his face.

"It's either that," Naruto retorted, an orange hue forming around his eyes, "or we finish this once and for all. I'm at least trying."

"Fine, Uzumaki Naruto." Nagato nodded, glancing at Konan. "I will tell you. Starting with how Jiraiya-sensei saved us from a war-torn Amegakure."

* * *

"Kakashi," Yamanaka Inoichi began, getting both his and Sakura's attention, "I have an update. It's all over now, thanks to Naruto."

"That's good to hear." Kakashi sighed, slumping onto the ground. "I never doubted him for minute. Naruto has a drive no one else has."

"Gomen, Inoichi-san," Sakura cut in, "but what about Sasuke-kun? Did you happen to see him?"

"I'm sorry, he wasn't present when we caught up with Naruto." Inoichi replied, noticing her distress. "Though he has defeated the enemy, Naruto has left to face the real Pain."

"N-Nani?" Sakura gasped, her worry now doubled.

"What do you mean, the real Pain?" Kakashi asked, standing up promptly.

"The one who attacked the village was just a pawn," Inoichi replied, "controlled by the real Pain. Naruto asked that he be left to do this alone, I just thought you should know."

"Thank you, Inoichi." Kakashi nodded, placing a hand on the Yamanaka clan leader's shoulder.

Nodding in return, Inoichi vanished in a flash. Kakashi sighed aloud, looking toward the sky.

"Sakura, stay with Hokage-sama." He began, glancing at her with a smile.

"Where are you going? If you're going to where Naruto is, so am I." Sakura proclaimed, her tone serious.

"Someone has to watch over her." Kakashi replied, looking at the unconscious Godaime Hokage.

"But, Kakashi-sensei-" she tried to add.

"Don't worry," Kakashi cut in, giving her a thumbs up, "I'll bring them back. No worries."

Relenting with a nod, Sakura let out a stressed sigh as Kakashi vanished.

" _You better._ " She thought to herself, stroking Tsunade's arm thoughtfully. " _I can't lose either of them. Not again._ "

* * *

"That is our story." Nagato finished, glancing at the blonde's sorrowful expression. "Has your resolve changed at all, I wonder?"

"The book you spoke of, what was the title of it?" Naruto asked, a tinge of pain in his voice.

"The book? What does it matter?" Nagato pondered aloud.

"If it's the one you were talking about," Naruto added as he reached into his shuriken pouch, removing a book, "then Jiraiya-sensei eventually finished it. He gave me the only copy he had."

"Jiraiya's Shinobi Handbook: The Tale of-" Nagato tried to finish, slowly realizing the blonde's point.

"Naruto the Hero." Naruto finished, gripping the book in thought. "He didn't even know I existed back then. When he took me under his wing, Jiraiya-sensei told me countless times about his dream."

"His dream.." Nagato repeated, his eyes now wide.

* * *

 _"Naruto, I have a dream that I would like for you to help me achieve." The toad sage began, breaking a popsicle in half._

 _"A dream, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked in confusion, sighing in exhaustion as he took his half._

 _"More of a goal, actually." Jiraiya smiled, brandishing a book from his pack. "I have a vision of a future where all shinobi live in harmony. Where there is only peace."_

 _"That sounds nice." Naruto replied, letting the ice cool his tongue. "How are you going to do it, Ero-Sennin?"_

 _"Why, with your help gaki." Jiraiya chuckled, rubbing Naruto's wild blonde hair. "I know that you're going to do great things, Naruto. I believe in you, and I'm entrusting you with this dream."_

 _"Ero-Sennin," Naruto retorted, standing with his arms in the air, "you can count on me! No matter what, I will help make it happen!"_

 _"Good to know gaki," Jiraiya finished, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "good to know. Now let's get back to training."_

 _"Hai!" Naruto nodded, his energy now refreshed._

* * *

"He entrusted his dream to me," Naruto continued, holding the book up, "and I will not go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Nagato began, sorrow in his tone, "perhaps there is some truth in your words. How are we to know unless given the chance?"

Putting his hands together, Nagato looked the blonde in the eyes one last time.

"Nagato, you won't survive that jutsu." Konan cut in, reaching toward him.

"No, Konan," Nagato retorted, "I've made my choice. I know now what Yahiko and Jiraiya-sensei meant all those years ago."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, placing the book back into his pouch.

"Naruto," Nagato continued, "I have decided to believe in you the same way that our sensei did. You remind me of Yahiko, with how driven you are. For reasons I can't explain, I want to follow you on your path."

"Nagato, please don't." Konan pleaded, grabbing Nagato's shoulder.

"Rinne Tensei!" Nagato exclaimed, blood beginning to trail from his mouth.

"What is he doing?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

"The ultimate sacrifice." Konan retorted, slowly removing her hand from her brother-figure. "Giving one's life for countless others."

"You mean.." Naruto pondered aloud, looking at the now motionless Akatsuki.

"He sacrificed himself to restore the lives he took." She replied, sorrow in her tone.

"He was a student of Jiraiya-sensei, after all." Naruto retorted seriously, catching her by surprise.

"I will put my trust into you as Jiraiya-sensei and Nagato did. As I'm sure Yahiko would've." She replied, forming a bouquet of flowers out of paper.

"Thank you. I promise, on my life, I will not fail." Naruto smiled back, taking the flowers before exiting the tree and disappearing into the forest.

" _I hope so, Uzumaki Naruto._ " Konan pondered, wrapping the deceased body of Nagato in paper. " _For everyone's sake._ "

* * *

" _I will accomplish your dream, Jiraiya-sensei._ " Naruto finished in thought, placing the book and bouquet down on the makeshift tombstone he prepared several minutes ago.

Stretching one last time, Naruto made his way toward the village. Several yards later his legs began to feel weak, causing him to land on the ground. Leaning against several trees, the blonde could feel his consciousness fading. His eyes slowly shut as he began to fall forward. Something caught him, however.

"Just rest, Naruto." A voice began, hoisting the blonde onto their back. "We'll take our time."

"Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto mumbled, resting his cheek on the Jounin's shoulder before closing his eyes.

" _He's gotten heavy._ " Kakashi pondered, adjusting his pace. " _You did good, Naruto. As always._ "

* * *

While watching over the Godaime Hokage, Sakura's worry rose higher and higher as she thought about all of her friends. Her imagination raced with horrible thoughts of their deaths.

"S-Sakura," an older voice began, causing her thoughts to stop, "you're okay. That's good to know."

"Iruka-sensei, You're alive!" Sakura proclaimed, catching the scarred Chunin off guard.

"H-Hai," he nodded, smiling nervously, "I thought I was a goner for sure. I don't really remember anything after blacking out."

"It's over now, thankfully." Sakura sighed, resting the Hokage's head on the ground before standing up. "Naruto and Sasuke-kun defeated Pain, saving the village from any more destruction."

"N-Naruto stopped that guy?" Iruka repeated, his mouth wide. "Just how powerful has he become?"

"All I know is that both of them are powerful beyond anything I could've imagined." Sakura admitted, glancing at the now stirring Godaime. "Tsunade-sama, you're awake? Are you feeling okay?"

"Sakura, what happened?" Tsunade asked, opening her eyes to two familiar faces.

"You mean you don't remember, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura replied, a tinge of regret in her voice.

"I remember looking over some paperwork," the Godaime recollected, unshed tears forming in her eyes, "and then suddenly the unthinkable happened. Konoha, was destroyed."

"Gomen, Tsunade," Katsuyu cut in, climbing out from the bust blonde's jacket, "but I have good news. Uzumaki Naruto found the real Pain and convinced him to revive everyone he had killed."

"N-Nani?" Iruka gasped, his eyes going wide. "What do you mean by convinced?"

"He had a conversation with the real Pain," Katsuyu clarified, "and in the end the Akatsuki leader chose to trust in Naruto. It truly was a feat only Naruto-kun could've pull off."

"Naruto, you saved us again." Tsunade thought, looking down. " _As only you could._ " _  
_

"Well where is Naruto now?" Iruka asked, his concern evident.

"He is being brought back to the village by Kakashi-san." Katsuyu replied, turning toward the massive crater that once held a bustling village. "Thanks to Naruto winning over the enemy, people are coming back to life all across the village. He truly is a hero."

"I knew he could do it." Tsunade smirked, wiping the tears on her cheek. "In order for him to become Hokage one day, he has to at least have a little popularity with the public. Long overdue, too."

As the trio made their way toward the gathering that awaited the blonde, Iruka couldn't help but be filled with a sense of pride.

" _Naruto-kun,_ " he thought to himself, " _your dream of being acknowledged by everyone in the village has finally happened. I'm glad I'm able to witness it with you._ "

Although Sakura was happy about the news of Naruto's victory and accomplishments, she couldn't help but sense something tragic would come with it.

" _Sasuke-kun,_ " she pondered to herself, clutching her chest through her shirt, " _you better be waiting for us too._ "

* * *

Several feet from the village, Naruto awoke from his quick nap. Deciding to step down, he stretched before embracing Kakashi. Not familiar with this gesture of affection, the silver-haired Jounin patted the blonde's back.

"What was that for, Naruto?" Kakashi began, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"For being one of my important bonds, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with finality, smiling warmly at him.

"Sure, any time." Kakashi eye-smiled, giving a thumbs up.

They both pushed through the bushes, coming face-to-face with a large crowd that erupted once they saw the blonde. Noticing Naruto's confusion, Katsuyu crawled out from his jacket.

"I relayed every detail about what happened, to everyone." She admitted, knowing he still didn't understand. "They are all gathered here for you, Naruto-kun. You are their hero, after all."

"Hero?" Naruto repeated, glancing at the many faces in the crowd.

"Bask in it, Naruto." Kakashi added, patting the blonde's shoulder. "You deserve it."

His confusion grew even more as a swarm of young kids surrounded him. Being asked about how tough the enemy had been, what he ate to get so strong, and what type of vegetables he liked and disliked filled him with a mix of emotions. As he tried to avoid the hands that were grabbing at him, he looked up to notice a familiar pink-haired kunoichi approaching. The children parted, giving her a path.

"Sakura-" He tried to start, unable to finish his first word before being clobbered.

"Baka!" She exclaimed, catching him as he fell into her arms. "Thank you, Naruto. For everything."

Embracing her in return for several seconds, he broke the hug to reach into his shuriken pouch. Pulling out a single scroll, he placed it into her hand. Looking her in the eye, not saying a word, he told her what she had already assumed many times in the last few hours. Lowering her head, she gripped the scroll as tears fell onto it.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto finished, placing an apologetic hand on her shoulder. "He died protecting the village, as a true hero. We will give him a proper burial, I promise."

Looking into Naruto's eyes, she smiled before wiping her tears away. Turning to face the crowd, she grabbed his hand and raised it into the air.

"Everyone, the hero of Konoha," Tsunade cut in, appearing beside the blonde jinchuuriki, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Swelling with pride as Tsunade raised his other hand, he brandished one of the most genuine smiles he could muster. All of his friends looked on proudly, some with approving smirks and others with tears.

" _ **I could get use to this kind of treatment.**_ " Kurama added, smirking at himself.

" _You and me both, Kurama._ " He replied with his own smirk. " _I hope you're proud touchan, kaasan, Jiraiya-sensei._ "

" _ **No doubt about it, gaki.**_ " Kurama finished for him, cutting their mental link as Naruto was enveloped by the crowd.

Several autographs later, he had been hoisted up onto his friend's shoulders. Relenting with another enormous grin, Naruto bathed in the sunlight as a warmth that had eluded him for so long rushed through his body. He was finally home.

* * *

 **Well, you beautiful people, I think that's about it. Yes, this is the final chapter of Effect Without Desire. I know it's a bit short for a final chapter, but it just felt like the perfect time to end it. On a high note no less. I had intentions of it being ten chapters long originally, but then four extra just popped into my head. Lol. It's been fun, real, and all around an experience. I will say this, and don't quote me on it, there might be a sequel to this story some time in the future. Just to tie up a few loose ends. Until my next story though please follow, favorite and review one last time. Love you all!**


End file.
